


Yin & Yang

by Sonnensystem



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Drama, F/M, M/M, Romance, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 51,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6866158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonnensystem/pseuds/Sonnensystem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <a href="http://es.tinypic.com?ref=izxm6w"></a>
    <img/>
  </p>
  <p>    <i> Dead of the pain that we shared</i><br/>Dead of the glory we had...<br/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love & Waffles

Las cosas habían marchado bien desde que sus vacaciones empezaron, hace dos meses la gira de Humanoid City había concluido y, después de trabajar duro y parejo durante tanto tiempo, al fin los chicos podrían ser simplemente chicos y disfrutar del tiempo libre como mejor les parezca. Las cosas en la disquera se habían relajado, habían tenido muchos años de trabajar disco tras disco sin descanso alguno y ahora, luego de una seria y larga charla con el management, por fin consiguieron un poco de libertad. Tenían el tiempo y espacio para re-organizar sus ideas y tal vez reinventar todo lo que Tokio Hotel conllevaba.

 La mañana o mejor dicho, el mediodía, se sentía frío y era tan intenso que se sentía hasta en los huesos. La segunda semana de diciembre se hacía sentir y la temperatura en Hamburgo había bajado considerablemente. —Estoy a un paso de prenderle fuego a la casa por el simple gusto de tener algo de calor. —dijo Bill, caminando aun algo soñoliento por la entrada de la cocina; cuando estaban de vacaciones sus días empezaban realmente tarde y poco o nada importaba. Se acercó a paso aletargado hacia la refrigeradora y la abrió quedándose un momento viendo el interior buscando algo—. Espero que estés haciendo algo que valga la pena el haberme dejando solo y con frío en la cama —habló con voz algo rasposa dirigiendo a la vez el bote de leche hacia sus labios para tomar directamente de él.

—¿Waffles con miel y café recién hecho es suficiente para ti? —sonrió Tom, moviéndose con una ya conocida habilidad en la cocina, batiendo con una espátula la mezcla de los waffles, alzó un poco el contenido para corroborar la textura y decidió que le faltaba un poco de harina; mientras regulaba la masa cogió el recipiente con la espátula y giró sobre sus talones sin dejar de batir. Observó con atención a su hermano beber grandes tragos de leche hasta el punto de dejar un rastro de ésta desde la comisura de sus labios hasta su barbilla. El menor simplemente terminó de beber y guardó el cartón de vuelta en la refri, cuando se volvió sintió la mirada de Tom y su sonrisa divertida, alzó la ceja en respuesta y pasó su antebrazo por su boca limpiando los restos, se permitió un sonoro eructo y paso ambas manos por sus delgadas rastas acomodándolas aunque en realidad las alborotaba aún más— Lindos modales, si tan sólo la gente supiera… —rió Tom, volviéndose hacia la mesa de la cocina y encendiendo la máquina de waffles, vertió un poco de la mezcla y prensó ambos lados la de máquina, esperando a que se tostaran a punto medio.

—Me adorarían más de lo que ya hacen… —Bill se sentó en una de las sillas junto a la mesa de la cocina, con su camisa delgada, gris y con un estampado casi desteñido además de unos pantalones ligeramente holgados, subió uno de sus pies a la silla sentándose con desinterés y apoyó su barbilla en una de sus manos, observando atentamente a Tom moverse en la cocina sacando dos tazas de café y llenándolas del líquido oscuro humeante y recién hecho— Estaba pensando… Deberíamos visitar a papá después de navidad, digo, ha insistido mucho últimamente, ha escrito y llamado más de lo normal…

—No sé si sea buena idea… —interrumpió el de trenzas, acercándose con dos platos cada uno con un par de waffles recién hechos, un poco de miel y un cuadradito de mantequilla que apenas y empezaba a derretirse- Siento que se interesa cuando necesita algo de nosotros, y no estoy para eso. –se encogió de hombros volviendo por las tazas de café y finalmente poniéndolas en la mesa para sentarse frente a Bill.- Antes me sentía en la obligación de ser buen hijo, pero ya no…

— Sólo iríamos dos días, por cumplir… Y luego te prometo unas vacaciones en donde tú quieras. —Intentó persuadir Bill.

—Una isla paradisíaca suena bien. —sonrió Tom, cortando un pedazo de sus waffles para llevarlo a su boca, llenando así una de sus mejillas hasta abultarlas- No es un sí, pero voy a considerarlo, de todos modos no quisiera dejarte a solas con él, es tan extraño a veces.

—Umm… —musitó el de rastas, bebiendo un poco de la taza sintiendo el café amargo bajar por su garganta disfrutando del sabor que Tom había aprendido a hacer desde hace mucho- ¿Qué quieres hacer más tarde? —preguntó, a manera de cambiar el tema por algo más ligero. Cogió un trozo de waffles con sus dedos llevándolo a su boca sintiendo como la miel humedecía sus labios, los relamió y vio al de trenzas observarlo con mucha atención— ¿Qué? —arqueó su ceja derecha como usualmente hacía.

Automáticamente Tom estiró su brazo y con cariño deslizó su pulgar en la comisura de los labios de Bill, retirando dulcemente la ya dulce miel que lo había manchado. Y, en vez de chupar su pulgar decidió que era mejor esparcir la miel en el labio inferior del menor dándole un toque ligeramente brillante a la par que lo miraba en silencio durante unos segundos- Eres el mejor waffle que podría pedir, calentito, dulce, crocante, excelente a cualquier hora del día, que habla mucho pero que pelea por todo también, y lo más importante, mío por dónde se le vea.

—Y qué sería del waffle sin la miel. —se miraron y Bill dejo un beso en los nudillos de Tom, el desayuno/almuerzo continuó sin contratiempos, el día recién empezaba para los Kaulitz y, para ser honestos, no tenían otros planes además de retozar junto al otro.

 

* * *

 

Tom realmente se había quedado pensando en la conversación que tuvo con Bill aquella mañana en la cocina mientras desayunaban, estuvo rondando su mente la idea de pasar a casa de su padre después de navidad, como había propuesto su hermano. Y no que viajar a Hannover para ver a su padre le desagradara del todo porque, cualquier cosa, incluso eso, valdría la pena si Bill estaba allí; pero cuando el tema sumaba a su padre en la ecuación las cosas giraban de manera diferente, y no de una forma que al de trenzas de la agradara. La relación con Jörg, su padre, era demasiado tirante e incierta, al inicio de la separación de sus padres solían frecuentarse más, tener vacaciones en la playa o ir a las montañas a esquiar, pero a medida que ambos crecían su padre se fue ausentando más o tal vez fueron ellos que crecieron y se concentraron de lleno en lo que querían hacer en la música. Jörg, a su modo, los apoyó, aunque en realidad no estaba seguro de que sus hijos estuvieran a salvo en aquel mundo artístico tan poco familiar para él, que había dedicado su vida a conducir camiones y nada más. Algo se había quebrado y se rompió aún más cuando pasaba buen tiempo sin que hablaran por teléfono o simplemente se escribieran un e-mail.

Las pocas veces que se vieron cuando ya estaban inmersos en todo lo que era Tokio Hotel, Tom realmente había sentido el menosprecio de su padre, minimizando todo aquel logro que habían conseguido tan repentinamente y ponía en juicio también la manera de ser de Bill y todo lo que a Bill le gustaba usar, y está de más decir que siempre preguntaba por novias y demás cosas del tipo amoroso, resaltando siempre lo unidos que ambos eran y que en algún momento debían dejar de ser así, que los hermanos eran simplemente eso: hermanos. Tom no se disgustaba por las cosas dichas, sino más bien, por el tono usado y que por alguna extraña razón le hacía arder el estómago de forma incontrolable; no estaba en sus planes separarse de Bill y mucho menos ahora que las cosas iban tan bien entre ellos. Visitar a su padre no era algo que le agradase en demasía, pero por otro lado no quería que Bill fuera solo y se expusiera a pasar un mal momento junto a Jörg, pero su hermano menor era de todo menos un llorón, Bill había asumido hace mucho que su padre pensaba diferente y que aunque dijera cosas de cierta forma, ofensivas, aún seguía siendo su papá y nada lo podía cambiar. Tal vez Tom se tomaba las cosas más personales o simplemente no tenía la capacidad de dejarlas de lado.

—Al menos terminaremos antes de navidad. —sentenció Bill, sentado sobre la alfombra de su sala con una pierna estirada y la otra encogida, sus manos se movían desesperadamente intentando desenredar un juego de luces navideñas—. Estúpida cosa… Aún no comprendo por qué tenemos que poner toda ésta mierda… -arrugó su entrecejo jalando y tratando de deshacer lo que tenía entre manos.

—Lo haces por mí. —comentó Tom, sin interés alguno en la desesperación de Bill por terminar de una vez  de decorar su casa. El menor había alargado la letanía de la “decoración de navidad” pero el de trenzas se había ocupado de motivarlo esa tarde, prometiendo una pizza gigante para la cena y algunas cervezas— Nos ha quedado bastante bien, aunque me hace ilusión conseguir nuevas cosas para el árbol y demás. —Se encogió de hombros mientras terminaba de enredar algunas guirnaldas en la baranda de la escalera junto a algunas luces de tonos dorados. Tom sabía lo mucho que Bill odiaba hacer ese tipo de cosas y que había que convencerlo con comida o algo más para lograr que moviera su trasero.

—Voy a cortar esto, lo juro. —dijo el de rastas, ignorando completamente lo que Tom había dicho aunque en realidad sabía que era cierto y que si ponía los estúpidos adornos en la estúpida casa era simplemente porque quería darle gusto a Tom y, sinceramente, él haría lo que fuera para verlo feliz, aunque eso implicara pasar toda la tarde poniendo cosas aquí y allá— ¡Ugh! —exclamó y Tom simplemente sonrió al verlo tan enredado con una madeja de luces, se acercó tranquilo hasta la sala y rió al ver a Bill tan desesperado—. No te rías o te ahorcaré con esto.

—Oh dulce niño… —canturreó Tom, poniéndose en cuclillas junto a Bill para tomar lo que tenía entre manos y hacer que en un par de movimientos rápidos el gran nudo de luces se deshiciera con ridícula facilidad—. Y decían que todos los seres humanos, sin excepción, habíamos terminado ya de evolucionar. —sonrió socarrón haciendo un poco de burla—  Terminemos con esto y obtendrás tu gran pizza de queso. —le tendió una mano a Bill para ayudarlo a levantarse, el menor la tomó sonriente y sintió el jalón que Tom le dio obligándolo a chocarse con él y quedarse muy cerca. El de trenzas cerró el espacio dándole un beso corto en los labios y luego en la mejilla, Bill correspondió ladeando ligeramente su rostro para dejar pequeños besos en la boca de Tom, chupó tentativamente su labio inferior y se separo un poco sonriendo.

Antes de caer en una sesión de besos sin fin, decidieron que era mejor terminar lo que habían empezado. Se acercaron al árbol de navidad que habían armado a un lado de la sala, junto al piano que Tom solía tocar de vez en cuando y muy cerca de la chimenea. Ya todo estaba listo en él, sólo tenían que colocar las luces y rodear las ramas con ellas para que el dorado de su resplandor sea equitativo por todas partes. Tom se encargó de dar los últimos toques y finalmente ambos habían terminado de poner su casa en el correcto ambiente navideño, aunque eso era más por gusto de Tom, porque si fuera por Bill todo se quedaría igual, según él porque no tenía sentido colocar algo que un mes después ibas a quitar, pero el entusiasmo de Tom siempre lograba convencerlo y, en realidad, cualquier cosa que Tom quisiera él no estaría en posición de negárselo.

Bill cogió las cajas vacías donde ambos solían guardar las cosas de navidad y se dirigió a llevarlas al ático para guardarlas hasta que sea tiempo de quitar todo otra vez. Su casa en realidad tenía una decoración clásica, algunos adornos sobre la chimenea, el árbol grande y frondoso, escaleras con follaje verde y algunos lazos, la puerta con una corona de mediano tamaño y el resto de la casa con pequeños detalles navideños. Al de rastas le daba igual decorar o no decorar, pero Tom era diferente y tenía una extraña tendencia a ponerse festivo. —Espero que esa pizza ya esté en camino. —comentó mientras volvía del ático viendo a Tom en medio de la sala presionando unos botones en su celular, aparentemente colgando una llamada.

—Prometieron traerla en media hora… —sonrió, sintiendo a Bill acercarse y rodearlo con sus largos brazos presionando sus manos en su espalda y acariciarlo hasta dejarlas en cada lado de su cuerpo sintiendo los músculos de su torso, Tom respondió pasando sus dedos entre las rastas de Bill cariñosamente y acariciando su rostro con su otra mano. Acarició la mejilla suave del menor y depositó pequeños besos suavemente haciendo sonidos casi imperceptibles al chupar su labio inferior, entreabrió sus labios y deslizo la punta de su lengua para toquetear a Bill que en respuesta abrió la boca ligeramente para recibir a Tom, cerraron sus ojos casi al mismo tiempo y el menor hizo un pequeño sonido con la garganta dejando entrever el gusto que sentía al probar los labios de su hermano. Bill encogió sus dedos arrugando la camisa de Tom suavemente y movió sus labios a un ritmo suave sintiendo el tacto de Tom y cómo se adentraba en su boca deslizando su lengua húmeda sobre la tuya y sentía como el beso se hacía más mojado y caliente. Bill subió sus manos por el pecho de su hermano y rodeó su cuello para atraerlo más hacia él y Tom, sin demora, colocó sus manos en las caderas del menor atrayéndolo con cierta fuerza para apoyar su cadera en la del otro. Ambos gruñeron al unísono al separarse un momento en medio de un húmedo sonido y abrieron sus ojos para verse, con los labios hinchados y mejillas sonrojadas. Realmente ambos adoraban la relación que tenían y la cuidaban como el tesoro más grande, habían pasado cuatro años desde que decidieron, al fin, estar juntos; no había sido fácil ni mucho menos era algo que se podía ventilar por ahí simplemente porque sí, cuando sintieron que no podían escapar a lo que sentían supieron también que debían ser cuidadosos en todo momento. Nadie iba a entenderlo, incluso sus mejores amigos o personas cercanas. La relación de ambos era para ellos mismos y nadie más, y a fin de cuentas eso estaba bien para ambos. Nunca fueron partidarios de ventilar su vida privada, y no tenían intenciones de empezar ahora. Eran felices con lo que tenían y así se iba a mantener.

—Iba a escribirle una carta a Santa Claus… pero creo que ya tengo al mejor regalo de todos. —sonrió el de rastas acariciando la nuca de Tom con sus largos dedos suavemente rozando de vez en cuando un poco sus largas uñas esmaltadas en la piel del otro. Vio a su hermano de forma cariñosa y sonrió con honestidad, sintiéndose feliz en medio de la sala de su casa rodeado de adornos navideños que él consideraba innecesarios pero que al mismo tiempo le parecían lindos—. Te amo… —dijo, sin pensarlo mucho, simplemente guiándose de aquel calor que se albergaba en su pecho cuando estaba con Tom, cuando pensaba en él y cuando no.

—Y yo a ti… —respondió el mayor, casi en un suspiro, sonrió y en menos de dos segundos volvió a besarlo. Porque besar a Bill, para él, era lo mejor del mundo, se sentía correcto, bonito, satisfactorio en todos los sentidos y como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro, como si hubieran encontrado el camino correcto después de perderse en medio de la nada. Los labios de Tom se deslizaban, esta vez, un poco más bruscos sobre los labios de su hermano, entreabría los labios y se adentraba en la húmeda boca del menor acariciando el dorso de su lengua con cariño, sus manos viajaban por sus caderas hasta su espalda baja presionándolo contra sí. Bill gruñó suavemente y disfrutó del beso tanto como Tom lo hacía, sintió el sabor a waffles del desayuno tardío que habían tomado y el gusto a tabaco de los cigarrillos que su hermano había fumado poco después de comer. Era el turno de Bill de empujar la lengua de Tom y adentrarse en su boca para explorar lentamente cada pequeño espacio, acaricio con su lengua detrás de los dientes y luego recorrió el paladar y dorso de la lengua; Tom subió sus manos debajo de su camisa sintiendo su piel tibia y el menor se retorció de gusto, gimoteó suave y sonrió contra su boca, se retiró un poco lamiendo el labio inferior del de trenzas y abrió los ojos sonriendo de vuelta subiendo una de sus manos a la mejilla del mayor—. Me encanta mi vida contigo, Billi, no lo cambiaría por nada en este mundo —el de rastas sonrió y empezó a darle pequeños besos por sus mejillas y labios descuidadamente; tal vez esa noche la pizza podría esperar.


	2. Weihnachten

— ¿Es necesario llevarnos todo esto? —preguntó Bill un poco dubitativo observando la hoja de papel que tenía entre sus dedos.

— Sí. Si de verdad queremos algo bueno para la noche de mañana. —Respondió Tom con simpleza caminando junto a Bill sin apuro. Le había costado una hora convencer al de rastas para salir de la cama a hacer unas compras en el supermercado; como era usual el menor de los gemelos no era muy adepto a las compras o a la organización y responsabilidades de la casa propiamente dichas.

— Podríamos simplemente coger el teléfono y pedir un banquete entero con sólo una llamada. —Comentó en tono casual recostando al mismo tiempo sus antebrazos en el carrito para poder empujarlo con calma. El lugar estaba regularmente vacío, bastante raro para ser ya víspera de navidad, justo un día antes de la nochebuena. Ambos se habían ido a una pequeña ciudad a las afueras de Hamburgo donde los asuntos y la vida en sí eran menos agitadas, será tal vez por eso que podían ir tranquilos sin esperar que las cosas se salieran de control con fans persiguiéndolos por todas partes. Les gustaba el ambiente familiar de esa pequeña ciudad muy similar a la que ellos crecieron.— Patatas dulces… Pon muchas de esas. —señaló cuando se detuvieron en la sección de tubérculos.

— Yo sé, te encanta mi puré de patatas dulces con piña. En sí te encanta _todo_ lo que yo hago. —sonrió Tom y entornó la mirada hacia Bill unos segundos bajo la sombra que su gorra. Los dos se habían vestido de forma muy sencilla, con tenis simples, pantalones holgados y camisetas gastadas cubiertas por chaquetas de colores oscuros, obviamente Bill con ropa dos tallas menos a las de su hermano, pero de igual forma se veían similares de no ser por el gran moño del de rastas con todas éstas sujetadas con una coleta, su rostro estaba limpio y sin rastro del innecesario maquillaje, innecesario porque a decir verdad Tom creía que Bill era verdaderamente hermoso con el rostro al natural, con sus largas pestañas y facciones perfectamente simétricas.

— Te he entrenado bien, no hay más qué decir. —sonrió y aquello desencadenó una risa aguda, muy característica del menor, Tom lo acompañó sonriendo y admitiendo que en parte lo dicho era cierto. Él haría lo que fuera para ver a su hermano feliz y estaba seguro que el sentimiento era compartido. Terminó de colocar las patatas en el carrito y se acercó para rodear con uno de sus brazos la cintura de Bill atrayéndolo suavemente, se aseguró que nadie estuviese en esa misma sección y besó sus labios con cuidado ladeando ligeramente su rostro y presionando con suavidad, sintiendo la textura y el sabor del humectante que Bill había decidido poner sobre sus labios esa tarde, sabía a dulce, a la menta de su aliento y el encanto particular que Tom encontraba en él todo el tiempo.— Umm… —gimoteó el de rastas suavemente, relamió sus labios y sonrió viendo a Tom que, definitivamente, lo veía de la misma manera. Si la animación pudiera ponerse en práctica en la vida real entre ellos habría corazones flotantes, miles de ellos— Me gusta cuando haces eso, me gusta todo lo que tiene que ver contigo. Cualquier cosa que incluya a Tom Kaulitz siempre es algo bueno, perfecto. —el mayor sonrió y besó la barbilla de su hermano para luego aflojar su agarre liberando la cintura del otro, justo a tiempo cuando se aproximaba una señora y dos niños por el inicio del pasillo. Ambos se miraron y rieron en silencio ante la posibilidad que alguien los haya pillado, y no era que les entristecía no poder lucirse como la pareja que eran en el lugar que quisiesen, más bien les gustaba tener que reservarse sus momentos para ellos mismos y la adrenalina de mantener todo bajo el tapete era emocionante en muchas ocasiones.

— Necesitamos verduras. —Tom dijo, dándole un pequeño empujón a Bill para que continuara con su misión de empujar el carrito sobre las baldosas blancas del supermercado. Pasaron una hora y media más buscando todo lo que necesitaban para tener una bonita cena de navidad. Todo sucedió muy de improvisto cuando un día antes Tom recibió una llamada de Georg quién le decía, con mucha pena, que el tiempo estaba demasiado malo y los vuelos a Berlín estaban estancados a saber hasta cuando, el mayor de los gemelos lo comprendía muy bien porque precisamente esa mañana su madre llamó desde Ginebra (dónde había ido a ver cosas del trabajo) y le dijo que los vuelos estaban hechos un lío y que lo más probable era que se quedara con Gordon a pasar Navidad allá, no quería arriesgarse al hecho de ir por la autopista ya que seguramente todos optarían por esa alternativa. Con el asunto de su madre resuelto de esa forma y con Georg al otro lado del teléfono oyéndose verdaderamente miserable le ofreció que tal vez entre todos podrían armar algo en casa y esto obviamente incluía a Gustav que estaba en el mismo aprieto. Tom, dentro de su espíritu festivo, iba a hacerse cargo de que todo saliera bien y que pasar la Navidad con sus dos mejores amigos iba a ser genial y probablemente Bill lo disfrutaría tanto como él.

 

* * *

 

Los preparativos habían empezado muy temprano esa tarde, era veinticuatro de diciembre y la nochebuena estaba por llegar, en la casa de los Kaulitz las cosas se movían a buen ritmo gracias a la habilidad de Tom para tener todo perfectamente calculado y bajo control, había insistido mucho para que Bill le ayudase, ya que el menor no era de las personas que se caracterizan por ser hacendosas. El enorme pavo se horneaba desde hace un par de horas y el de trenzas se encargaba de ver que esté cociendo de la forma correcta. Bill por su parte, había cortado algunos vegetales para hacer una ensalada, obviamente siempre supervisado por el mayor para cerciorarse que lo hiciera bien o al menos decentemente. Tom sabía casi todo acerca de mantener un hogar limpio y ordenado, sabía como hacer desayunos y almuerzos, como ordenar la ropa y como clasificarla para ponerla a lavar, sabía casi todo lo que Bill ignoraba en cuanto a ese tema y para el de trenzas estaba bien así, no tenía problemas en cuidar a Bill en ese sentido y todos los sentidos posibles, más bien se sentía orgulloso de poder hacerse cargo de sí mismo y de alguien más.

— Necesito ir al jardín a fumar algo, si sigo aquí terminaré por ir a la cocina, apagar ese maldito horno y darle un mordisco a la cena. —hablaba Bill frente al espejo del baño terminando de colocar un poco de delineador sobre la línea de sus pestañas, cogió una brocha para difuminar el color oscuro y sonrió al ver la expresión divertida de Tom que lo observaba desde la puerta con las manos en los bolsillos.

— Aún no está listo, detestas la comida a medio cocer. —le dijo, acercándose hacia donde estaba Bill y en un movimiento rápido jaló dos de los humectantes de labios favoritos del menor y sonrió triunfante sin apartarse, Bill por su parte se giró arrugando el entrecejo moviendo sus manos rápido intentando arrebatarle las cosas.

— ¿Por qué precisamente mis favoritos? Anda, dame eso. —demandó el de rastas, se movía rápido para quitarle los humectantes pero Tom era mucho mas rápido y los objetos estaban ya  en el fondo de sus enormes bolsillos del pantalón. Bill rodó los ojos y bufó aparentemente molesto.

— Son pegajosos.

— Y, una mierda. Ojalá santa ponga carbón en tu calcetín. —Bill volvía a poner sus cosas en el estuche de siempre y dejo aquello en una de las gavetas del baño, se giró y Tom lo observó de arriba abajo aprobando en silencio lo que Bill usaba aquella noche, pantalones un poco holgados, rojos y con delgadas líneas a cuadros junto a unas botas con las agujetas sueltas, tenía también una camiseta negra con estampado y su chaqueta de manga tres cuartos, un gran collar y obviamente sus rastas sueltas cayendo por sus hombros. No pasaron ni dos segundos para que el mayor se abalanzara rápidamente rodeando las caderas de Bill con sus manos sujetándolo con fuerza para atraerlo y pegarlo a su cuerpo, gruñó suavemente y atrapo los labios del menor ladeando su rostro y cerrando los ojos al mismo tiempo. El de rastas, por su parte, dejo sus manos en el pecho de Tom acariciándolo despacio hasta subir una de sus manos detrás de su nuca y jalarlo un poco para profundizar el beso cuando entreabrió sus labios y deslizó su lengua dentro de la cavidad del mayor sintiendo el sabor de su saliva y acariciando el dorso de su lengua húmeda; Tom lo empujó suavemente para que su espalda se apoyara en la pared y encajó perfectamente su cadera entre las piernas de Bill. El menor gimoteó suavemente contra la boca de Tom deslizando su lengua fuera de esta hasta lamer el labio inferior acariciando el metal del piercing, sintió su ingle cosquillear ante la fricción y sus mejillas se tornaban rosas, abrió los ojos y sonrió estirando su cuello cuando el mayor decidió bajar por el dando pequeños besos, olisqueó su piel sintiendo el aroma cálido y familiar que Bill tenía, siempre olía demasiado bien.— Apaguemos las luces y dejemos que los G’s se vayan a la mierda, joder. —gruñó metiendo sus manos bajo la camisa de Tom sintiendo así su piel tibia y sus músculos marcados.

— Eso suena tan bien, mi amor. –dijo Tom casi susurrando, continuando con los besos por el largo cuello de Bill, lo lamía y subía de vuelta a su mentón,

Pero de pronto una melodía empezó a sonar.

— ¿Quién jode justo ahora? –gruñó Bill, oyendo el sonido de su celular y las vibraciones en una de sus piernas, metió su mano al bolsillo y vio el nombre en la pantalla.

— No contestes. —se detuvo el mayor, separándose ligeramente para tomarse un respiro y subir sus manos por los costados del menor a manera de caricias.

— Si no lo hago va a insistir más, ya sabes. —suspiró suavemente recobrando el aliento y presionó el botón verde en su celular para atender la llamada— Hey papá… Uhm, sí, después de navidad o año nuevo estaré allá, yo te avisaré… Probablemente en la madrugada… Saldremos por la noche de aquí, las autopistas están más libres por la noche… Prefiero que vayamos en auto a estar en expectativa si cancelan o no los vuelos por mal tiempo. —Bill rodó los ojos ante la excesiva preocupación de su padre, días atrás habían acordado al fin que irían a verlo justo después de las fiestas, aunque a Tom aún no le hacía gracia la idea.— ¿Tom? Oh pues, tenemos invitados y él se está haciendo cargo justo ahora, –mintió- pero te manda muchos saludos. —Tom podía escuchar un poco la voz de su padre al otro lado del teléfono y de veras de ocasionaba un revoltijo en el estómago, se rehusaba a verlo o hablar con él, usualmente era Bill quien se hacía cargo de atenderlo y mantenerlo tranquilo así sea a distancia.— Bueno ya nos veremos después, pásala bien hoy ¿si?... Sí, yo también a ti. Ten una linda nochebuena. —se alejó el móvil de la oreja y bufó suavemente presionando el botón rojo.

— Jörg Wieger intentando ser buen padre. —comentó Tom y suspiró separándose un poco para arreglar la camisa gris a cuadros que traía sobre esa enorme camiseta negra que iba a juego con sus jeans oscuros y zapatillas, acomodó las mangas de la camisa que ya estaban dobladas hasta sus codos y sonrió hacia su hermano.— Lo único bueno que hizo él es a ti. —y Bill no pudo evitar reír.

— No seas tan duro, al menos lo está intentando… —hubiera dicho algo más para hacer que su hermano deje de estar tan enojado con su padre, pero el sonido del timbre los interrumpió y ambos se detuvieron un segundo.— Deben ser ellos, vamos.

Se dirigieron a la sala después que una llamada les interrumpiera tan buen momento, Bill acomodo sus rastas pasando sus dedos por en medio de ellas y vio como el aún pequeño Capper se levantaba de su lugar cerca al árbol de navidad donde usualmente se recostaba sobre su enorme almohadón. Capper era un Braco Alemán blanco con negro de apenas 6 meses, Tom había decidido adoptarlo luego de encontrarlo junto a la autopista en medio de la nada, estaba bastante maltratado cuando lo encontró a sus 3 meses de nacido y desde ese entonces se había vuelto el consentido de la casa.

— ¿Dulce o truco? —habló Georg a manera de saludo junto a los otros tres que lo acompañaban, Gustav, quien traía un par de botellas en sus manos (como siempre) y dos chicas más, una rubia y otra de cabello castaño oscuro. Bill sonrió rodando los ojos y Capper meneaba la cola junto a sus pies dándole la bienvenida a las visitas.

— Bombones con relleno de cianuro es lo que mereces. —el menor abrió la puerta por completo dejando ver a Tom aproximarse levantando una de sus manos, los chicos pasaron quitándose los abrigos, Bill sostuvo el de las chicas y los colgó junto a la puerta.

— Está helando afuera y ustedes que viven a las afueras… Pero no de Hamburgo, sino de Europa. —bromeó Gustav encaminándose a la sala junto a los demás, llegaron y se acomodaron en los enormes y confortables sillones de cuero, uno para Gustav y Linda, la chica de origen italiano con la que llevaba saliendo desde hace unos meses. Se habían conocido en una fiesta por amigos en común y desde entonces echaron el flechazo. Ella era bastante divertida, a punto de entrar a la última fase de sus estudios en Marketing, realmente ella tenía un rostro muy bonito, con grandes ojos y mejillas adorables, no era la típica chica que se preocupaba por perder peso o algo similar, ella era más como Gus, sencillo y sin complicarse consigo misma o con los demás; se notaba que era también bastante lista y que podía desenvolverse bien en casi todo tipo de conversación.

— Así es como vive la realeza, ya deberías saberlo. —sonrió Tom, sentado cómodamente en un sillón aparte junto a Bill, con los brazos extendidos en el respaldar y las piernas separadas.

— Entonces, ¿dónde está la servidumbre para que me sirva un trago de una buena vez? —dijo Georg chasqueando sus dedos mientras rodeaba con uno de sus brazos a Susanne, ella sonrió ante su comentario y le dio una palmadita en uno de sus muslos reprochando de algún modo su broma. Susanne era novia de del castaño desde hace seis meses, se habían conocido de casualidad en un avión de Hamburgo a Berlín y desde ese entonces se frecuentaron bastante hasta que formalizaron la relación, ella era muy hermosa, con cabello largo y rubio y de una figura bastante linda y proporcionada, era relativamente alta y tenía una sonrisa muy linda, era dos años menor que Georg y aún estaba en la universidad casi por culminar sus estudios en Relaciones Públicas y, además de eso, trabajaba medio tiempo en un negocio de importaciones del cual sus padres eran dueños.

— Pasa que las copas de cristal son mucho para ti y en este palacio no tenemos baratijas… —se rió Bill devolviendo la broma, se levantó de buena gana para ir hacia la cocina y coger varios vasos para servir el vodka que había traído Gustav, volvió a la sala dejando las cosas en la mesita de centro y vio a Tom junto a la chimenea encendiéndola sin problema. Bill sonrió al verlo y sintió algo cálido en su estómago, era usual que Tom siempre quisiera que el ambiente fuera perfecto y que las cosas en sí sean lo suficientemente agradables para todos, lo vio hablar a distancia con los G’s  y reírse honestamente.

— Oye tú, Wilhelm… ¿Vas por el hielo o te meto en un vaso? Digo, te congelaste viendo a Tom, hombre, pensé que tu vanidad tenía un límite pero te ves a ti mismo en Tom, no lo niegues. —le dijo Gustav en medio de algunas risas, se inclinó hacia la mesa para acomodar los seis vasos en una fila y cogió la botella empezando a destaparla.

— Sólo me aseguraba de que no incendiara la casa… —arrastró Bill suavemente intentando no sonrojarse y viendo a Tom volver a la sala con el control del reproductor musical en sus manos, puso algo de música suave ya que si ponía las clásicas canciones navideñas era probable que sus amigos le gastaran bromas hasta que las quitase. Bill, por su parte, volvió a la cocina para llevar lo que faltaba, una cubeta llena de cubos de hielo, un six pack con redbull y una botella de jugo de naranja.

— He venido a destrozar mi obra de arte. —dijo Tom entrando a la cocina.- Creo que cortaré el pavo y lo dejaré así para que cada quién se sirva lo que guste a la hora que le provoque, lo mismo con las patatas y demás.

— Creí que querías tomarle una foto a todo junto antes de que sea comido por caníbales. —respondió Bill con ironía, deteniéndose mientras veía a Tom hacer espacio en la mesa de la cocina.

— Nah, suficiente con las que pude tomar cuando le metías el relleno al pavo. Qué fotazos, eh. —se río con un poco de malicia en el fondo y por el doble sentido utilizado. Bill se rió al mismo tiempo negando con la cabeza y se acercó unos pasos para estar lo suficientemente cerca y darle un manotazo suave en el brazo a Tom, el mayor reaccionó rápido girándose y jalando a Bill de sus costados para acercarlo a su cuerpo, lo beso en los labios y los chupó sintiendo su suavidad, el menor se tensó un poco por la situación y porque habían visitas en casa.— Realmente quiero seguir lo que habíamos empezado en el baño antes de que la estúpida llamada interrumpiera –dijo suavemente subiendo sus labios por la mejilla de Bill casi susurrándole al oído.

— Tal vez más tarde… —soltó Bill en tono tentativo, deseando que justo en ese momento todos se fueran a joder a otro lado y les dejaran el espacio suficiente para estar en lo suyo. Escuchó como Tom gruñía en afirmación y Bill deslizó sus manos por los antebrazos del de trenzas sintiendo tu piel tibia— Definitivamente más tarde.

 


	3. Special Gift

La noche había sido demasiado divertida y por esa misma razón todo había sucedido muy rápido, Bill y Tom recibieron la llegada de la navidad junto a sus dos mejores amigos, casi hermanos, en su casa junto a Linda y Susanne que habían sido una compañía excelente. Comieron y bebieron a más no poder, la mesa de centro estaba llena de botellas vacías, iban desde vodka con redbull hasta whisky, champaña y cervezas, los ceniceros tenían varias colillas de cigarrillos apagadas en ellos y había uno que otro plato con restos de comida sobre la chimenea además de algunos vasos vacíos y uno roto que decidieron dejar a un lado junto a una maceta. Sin dudas, el hecho de pasar navidad junto a sus amigos había sido una buena decisión, ellos eran casi como familia y se sentían a gusto. Los G’s del mismo modo se sentían muy contentos, los Kaulitz, si bien en la mayoría del tiempo eran, a su parecer, singularmente unidos, a ellos no les importaba; básicamente los consideraban como hermanos pequeños, igual de complicados y geniales.

Los invitados partieron casi a las cinco de la mañana con Susanne al mando, ya que tenía más sentido de la responsabilidad que Georg y sabía que sería mejor que ella misma se hiciera cargo de llevarlos a todos sanos y a salvo.

— Buenos días, dormilón… —habló Bill suavemente subiéndose en la cama de rodillas mientras veía a Tom aún dormido boca abajo en el lado derecho de la cama, su respiración era lenta y tranquila y las mantas lo cubrían hasta la mitad de su espalda. El de rastas bufó suavemente disfrutando de lo bonito que se veía su hermano dormido aún si era poco más del mediodía. — Si no despiertas encenderé la parrilla con el carbón que dejó Santa en tu calcetín. —le dijo, inclinándose un poco para picar el brazo de su hermano y posteriormente darle un empujoncito suave. En respuesta Tom se movió suavemente gruñendo entre sueños con pocas ganas de despertarse realmente.

— Uhm… Más te vale que esto sea un sueño… O juro que voy a lanzarte por la ventana… —dijo Tom con la voz un poco rasposa por el licor bebido la noche anterior, jaló un poco las mantas para volverse a arropar y Bill lo interrumpió reteniéndolas con sus manos.

— En serio te digo que deberías ver lo que Santa ha traído para ti, felizmente no se ofendió por la champaña y los huesos de pavo que le dejamos en vez de leche y galletas. —Tom no pudo evitar sonreír ante tal comentario y a pesar que sus ojos le pesaban estaba seguro que con Bill despierto sería imposible volver a conciliar el sueño, resignado, abrió los ojos lentamente y automáticamente sus cejas se elevaron ante la sorpresa. — Feliz navidad.

Tom se giro rápido y se sentó en la cama sonriendo ampliamente, cualquier rastro de soñoliento se había ido de un momento a otro. Vio a Bill sonreír del mismo modo mostrándole una pequeña cajita en una de sus manos, ésta casi ocupaba toda la palma y era de terciopelo negro, el de trenzas aun estaba sorprendido y su corazón dio vuelta y media cuando Bill insistió en extender su mano un poco más animando a su hermano a coger el pequeño objeto. — Yo… uh… pero si habíamos dicho que…

— Sí, sí, que nada de regalos… Pero nuestro aniversario está lejos y nuestro cumpleaños aún más, ni modo que espere para esto en el día de las madres o algo así. —dijo Bill rápidamente, a lo que Tom sonrió y sin dudarlo más tomó el pequeño regalo con el que el de rastas lo había despertado, acarició tentativamente la cajita sintiendo la suave textura y la abrió.

— Estúpido Bill. —soltó Tom en voz muy baja, quedó gratamente sorprendido al ver de qué se trataba lo que su hermano le había dado. Eran dos pulseras de oro, pero no del oro brillante y llamativo, sino de un oro de un tono más opaco, como si fuera joyería antigua pero bastante linda y simple, las pulseras no tenían demasiados detalles, eran dos aros sólidos y relativamente gruesos con unos números marcados, 0901.

— Iba por buen camino a cumplir lo que habíamos acordado, nada de regalos, pero… ya sabes, vi esto y me pareció lindo. —el menor de ellos se encogió de hombros restándole un poco de importancia a la situación mientras veía a Tom aún atónito viendo el regalo tan significativo, la fecha de nacimiento de ambos grabada en pulseras que a lo mejor se veían simples pero que al mismo tiempo significaban tanto.— Espero no haberte decepcionado, prometo que en nuestro aniversario obtendrás un diamante enorme.

— El mejor regalo del mundo eres tú y, honestamente, pienso que no necesito de algo más. —le sonrío a Bill con ternura y éste ladeó su rostro mirándolo con la misma expresión— Y ahora me siento como un estúpido porque pensé que se cumpliría lo acordado, eres un maldito ninja, no entiendo cómo no me di cuenta.

— Basta, basta, si quisiera un tonto intercambio de regalos simplemente te hubiera dado mi larga lista de pedidos para que me trajeras todo eso porque sí. —habló rápidamente Bill acercándose más a Tom para por fin tomar una de las pulseras y abrirla con cuidado para colocarla alrededor de la muñeca derecha del de trenzas.

— Siempre tan dulce… —sonrió el mayor sintiéndose ridículamente feliz, tomó la otra pulsera y cogió el antebrazo izquierdo de Bill para colocársela. — Te amo, gracias por esto, y por todo en realidad. Haces que todo sea mejor en mi vida, desde que nací. —Tom se levantó un poco dejando de lado la pequeña caja y rodeó la cintura del menor con sus brazos para abrazarlo y acostarlo en la cama de un momento a otro, besó su piel suavemente empezando por su mejilla y bajó poco a poco hasta llegar a sus suaves labios. Bill cerró los ojos y se acomodó bajo el cuerpo de Tom flexionando una de sus piernas y dejando la otra en medio de las piernas del de trenzas, sus manos viajaban desde la cadera de Tom ascendiendo por su espalda y arrugando su camiseta.

Los labios de Tom se deslizaban suavemente sobre los de Bill, los entreabrió y la punta de su lengua empezó a humedecer el momento, exploró con habilidad la cavidad del menor sintiendo el sabor de su saliva y rozando el adorno metálico que había en su lengua, le encantaba juguetear con él cuanto más le sea posible, sus manos recorrían con suavidad las caderas delgadas del menor y dejaba salir pequeños gruñidos de placer al morder el labio inferior de su hermano. Bill, por su parte, ondeaba sus caderas casi por instinto al sentir tan cerca el calor de Tom, arrugaba su camiseta entre sus dedos y la alzaba con cuidado, su lengua empujó a la de Tom y mordisqueó juguetonamente su labio jalándolo hasta soltarlo y darle un lametón, abrió sus ojos y vio los contrarios tan iguales a los suyos en todo sentido, hasta en lo que se podría interpretar más allá del color o de la forma. El de trenzas lo observaba al mismo tiempo, y era casi increíble todo lo que Bill podía mover dentro de él, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza lo cual le hizo sonreír al instante, el de rastas lo imitó y subió una de sus manos a la mejilla de Tom acariciándolo suavemente invitándolo a seguir con la sesión de besos que habían empezado.

Las manos del mayor se movieron rápidamente cogiendo con algo de fuerza los bordes de la camiseta de Bill, tiró de ella hacia arriba para quitársela y éste accedió elevando los brazos y parte de su torso para liberarse de la ropa. Tom presionó sus labios en el largo cuello de Bill y dejó pequeños besos en toda la piel que podía, el de rastas gimoteó bajito lleno de gusto pero al mismo tiempo tiraba de la ropa de Tom en un intento de quitarle la camisa, el mayor sonrió contra su piel y se separo lo suficiente para deshacerse de su amplia camiseta. Bill sonrió desde su posición y Tom volvió a su cuello lamiendo y olisqueando por todas partes, porque entre tantas cosas que le gustaban de su hermano, su aroma característico estaba entre los cinco primeros puestos, Bill olía demasiado bien incluso si no se duchaba en un par de días, tenía ese típico olor tan familiar que hacía sentir a Tom tan seguro y en calma, ese aroma que percibía desde pequeño en su hermano cuando solían acurrucarse juntos en las noches de tormenta o cuando sus padres, antes de divorciarse, discutían en voz alta. Tom se sentía a gusto con Bill y eso era todo.

— Mhmm… mierda. —gimoteó Bill arqueando su espalda levemente sobre la cama cuando Tom sorpresivamente atrapó una de sus tetillas entre sus labios, lo chupó con saña y mordió un poco hasta liberar aquel pequeño botón que se tornaba un poco más rosa de lo normal. Lamió lentamente le pecho plano de su hermano hasta su otra tetilla haciendo casi lo mismo y ocasionando que Bill chillara un poco más desde su posición, tensaba su cuerpo y sus músculos delgados se marcaban en su torso. Las manos del de rastas acariciaban la nuca de Tom suavemente de vez en cuando hundiendo sus largas y esmaltadas uñas haciéndole saber lo bien que se sentían sus labios recorriendo su pecho.

— Siempre sabes tan bien… y eres suave, bonito y lindo… todo en uno. —habló Tom casi susurrando contra su piel, el menor no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario y asintió haciendo un sonido con su garganta, ambos se sentían con las mejillas calientes y sonrojadas, sus vientres cosquilleaban por la excitación creciente y Bill precisamente movió una de sus piernas entre las de Tom friccionando con suavidad el pene de su hermano, el de trenzas gruñó en respuesta casi agradeciendo el toque sintiendo sin dudas que su verga empezaba a crecer dentro de sus pantalones, empujó sus caderas empezando una suave fricción y decidió que era tiempo de continuar. Sus labios volvieron a la piel tibia del menor y bajo por su duro abdomen, lamió alrededor de su ombligo y sus manos se posaron en las caderas de Bill para sujetar su chándal y sus bóxers al mismo tiempo, los fue bajando poco a poco hasta que se obligó a si mismo a separarse de él para jalar toda su ropa dejándolo desnudo sobre la cama. Se quedó de rodillas mientras Bill lo veía desde su posición con su largo cuerpo desnudo, este flexionó sus piernas y las abrió mientras una de sus manos bajaba por su abdomen hasta envolver su casi erección, automáticamente sintió alivio al acariciar su pene de arriba abajo con lentitud; Tom, mientras tanto, lo observaba atentamente relamiendo su labio inferior y toqueteando su piercing con verdadera ansiedad, sintió su ingle doler ante lo que veía y se acarició por sobre la ropa con una de sus manos sin modestia alguna. Se acercó con cuidado empezando por una de las rodillas del de rastas, dejó pequeños besos lentamente ascendiendo por su delgado y largo muslo. Bill alargó sus caricias volviéndolas lentas y pausadas, sus dedos llegaron a la punta de su pene y acarició su glande con el dedo pulgar, mordió su labio y estiro su cuello cerrando los ojos, iba a volver a bajar sus dedos hasta la base cuando de pronto sintió la mano firme de Tom sobre la suya haciendo presión e invitándolo a quitarla, obedeció en silencio y abrió los ojos con los labios entreabiertos. Suspiró para llenar sus pulmones de aire y contrajo su vientre con fuerza cuando el de trenzas lamió la punta mientras sus dedos envolvían la erección de su hermano, jaló el prepucio hacia abajo y vio la punta enrojecida, la rodeó con su lengua y Bill gimió de gusto, sus manos bajaron a la cabeza de Tom invitándolo a seguir y cerro sus ojos enterrando su cabeza en la almohada para dejarse llevar. El de trenzas se apartó brevemente para remojar sus labios con su lengua y volvió hacia el pene de Bill para rodearlo con éstos y succionar el glande con suavidad, sus mejillas se hundieron ante la succión y su mano no dejaba de bombear de arriba abajo a un ritmo lento.

Bill empujó sus caderas buscando más, sus músculos se tensaban y su respiración se hacía más pesada cada vez, Tom deslizó sus labios hacia abajo siguiendo la dura erección y los presionaba para hacer que la fricción sea más firme, su mano pronto dejó de bombear para quedarse en la base y luego bajar a los ya endurecidos testículos del de rastas, abrió sus ojos un momento y vio a Bill con una ligera capa de sudor, algunas de sus rastas se habían desacomodado sobre la almohada y sus labios estaban entreabiertos jadeando y dejando que Tom se deleitara con aquellos sonidos de placer, volvió a concentrarse en lo suyo y sus labios se movían un poco más rápido sobre el duro pene de Bill, la saliva chorreaba por la comisura de sus labios hasta su barbilla y la succión era más húmeda, sus labios casi podían rozar la base y en consecuencia sentía el glande llegar hasta casi su garganta, apretó sus ojos y volvió a subir sus labios despacio hasta la punta, chupeteó lo que pudo y lamió la hendidura del glande rosáceo de Bill, jugueteó un poco y con su mano libre envolvió la erección para bombearla un poco más rápido. El de rastas dio un gruñido de placer moviendo sus caderas ante la brusquedad repentina, Tom sonrió de lado y relamió sus labios sintiendo el sabor del presemen— Me encanta comerte… —dijo con la voz grave y llena de excitación; su propia erección, por otro lado, pedía atención con fuertes punzadas de dolor. Entreabrió sus labios y colocó el glande de Bill entre ellos para empezar a succionar pero ésta vez con más rapidez, los movimientos se acompasaron con el de su mano, subiendo y bajando desde la base hasta casi la mitad del pene de Bill. El de rastas por su parte, colocó una de sus manos en las trenzas de Tom, las acariciaba sin poder jalarlas pero se sentía la tensión en sus dedos, sus gemidos eran el simple fondo musical para lo que Tom estaba haciendo tan perfectamente bien, el mayor hizo un sonido húmedo al separarse de golpe y su mano siguió haciendo el trabajo pero esta vez un poco más lento, no quería, por ningún motivo, que Bill se corriera tan pronto. Bajó y sus labios rozando los testículos y chupo cada uno de ellos jalando la piel del escroto, sintió la textura suave con su lengua y los humedeció mientras sus dedos se detenían en la punta del pene, tenía el presemen chorreando y mojando sus dedos cuando decidió que era tiempo de ir por más.

Su lengua muy despacio continuó el camino yendo hacia atrás, las manos de Tom se posaron detrás de los muslos de Bill y lo empujo un poco abriéndole mas las piernas si podía, lamió su perineo y lo empujó intentando estimularlo con la lengua, Bill se sentía cada vez más caliente y chillaba por un poco más de atención, con su propia mano comenzó a acariciar su erección y Tom se hundía entre sus nalgas suavemente toqueteando con la punta de su lengua la entrada de su hermano. El de rastas arqueó su espalda en aprobación sintiendo la excitación llegar cada vez más alto, Tom se movió hábilmente chupando y humedeciendo su esfínter para poder dilatarlo con mayor facilidad, se aparto y bajo las piernas de Bill para poder llevar sus dedos entre sus nalgas y empujar con suavidad dos de sus dedos dentro.

El mayor gruñó ante la escena y sintió su pene apretarse cada vez más dentro de sus pantalones y de su ropa interior, empezó a penetrarlo con sus dedos suavemente sintiendo la calidez de su interior, separó sus dedos dentro del esfínter de Bill y escupió sólo para humedecer un poco más la zona. Decidió que ya estaba lo suficientemente lubricado cuando quitó sus dedos para poder quitar sus pantalones, Bill, dentro de la poca consciencia que le quedaba se levanto para poder ayudarlo y automáticamente sus largos dedos envolvieron el duro e hinchado pene de Tom, el mayor gimió de placer agradecido por la atención y Bill alzó su rostro solo un poco cuando el mayor lo sorprendió con un húmedo y descuidado beso, ambos se lamieron entre sí con lasciva y se separaron  suavemente cuando Bill bajaba su mano a las bolas de Tom que ya estaban tan llenas que apenas y podía apretarlas con ligereza. El de rastas se separó lentamente para volver a recostarse y observó de arriba abajo sin vergüenza alguna a su hermano; Tom, era definitivamente muy atractivo, pensaba Bill, tan atractivo que incluso rayaba lo sexual y él lo sabía bastante bien, su hermano mayor tenía una buena porción de músculos marcados, su pecho y su abdomen eran firmes y tenían la proporción correcta gracias al ejercicio y mayormente a los buenos genes, su tono de piel era naturalmente un poco más bronceada y las líneas de su ingle que guiaban hacia su pene estaban demasiado bien marcadas. Tom, a diferencia de Bill, no se quitaba los vellos de la entrepierna, pero realmente todo lucía ordenado y correcto en ese lugar, una capa ligera de vello rubio cubría su pubis, lucía atractivo, masculino y definitivamente todo eso eran mil puntos a favor según el esquema mental de Bill.

— Me encantas tanto… —susurró Tom cerca del oído de Bill con la voz bastante grave debido a la excitación, el menor tragó en seco y sus manos subieron por la espalda tibia de su hermano abrazándolo sobre él, flexionó un poco más sus piernas y sintió como el de trenzas acomodaba su cadera contra su trasero guiando su ya muy dura erección entre sus nalgas, empujó sus caderas un par de veces intentando penetrar y la punta del glande se presionaba en la entrada del culo de Bill. — Joder.

— ¡Aah…! —gritó Bill en un hilo de voz cuando por fin Tom empujó su pelvis con firmeza para penetrarlo con suavidad, su duro pene se abría paso entre las nalgas de Bill y sentía la calidez y la estrechez de su interior, ambos apretaron sus ojos al mismo tiempo y el menor enterró su rostro en el cuello de Tom mordiendo tu piel y dejando besos entre pequeños sonidos de placer, el mayor presionaba sus manos a cada lado de Bill apoyándose en la cama para poder impulsarse. Las uñas de Bill se enterraron ligeramente en la piel de Tom y el mayor gruñó excitándose, sintiendo que su pene podía estallar en cualquier momento si Bill seguía apretando su interior, cuando entró por completo dentro de su hermano gimió de gusto y empezó el vaivén de entrar y salir suavemente.

— Carajo. —maldijo Tom por lo bajo disfrutando del placer que le provocaba estar dentro de Bill, ondeaba sus caderas cada vez más rápido sintiendo que la entrada del de rastas se amoldaba a él con más facilidad mientras lo penetraba. Las manos de Bill subieron despacio y acunaron el rostro del mayor para poder verlo atentamente, Tom abrió los ojos y sonrió observando a su hermano tan sudoroso y excitado como él, ambos unieron sus labios al mismo tiempo y se fundieron en un beso húmedo y por momentos torpe, Tom empezaba a moverse mas rápido empujando el cuerpo de Bill hacia arriba, el menor se movía contra él al mismo ritmo tan fuerte y parejo como podía, se oía en la habitación el sonido de las pieles chocar. Los testículos de Tom se presionaban contra las nalgas de Bill y ambos gemían al unísono en medio de pequeños besos, chupaban sus labios y jugueteaban con sus lenguas, Tom bajo por el cuello de Bill lamiendo las gotas de sudor y lo delineó hasta llegar a su barbilla, la cual mordió y beso con cariño. Bill bajo sus manos por el pecho y torso de Tom sintiendo su piel tan caliente que casi ardía, rodeó su espalda baja sintiendo la agilidad de los movimientos de penetración y cogió su trasero con ambas manos apretándolo sintiendo como se contraían los músculos cuando lo embestía con fuerza. — Uhm… joder, Billi.

— Mierda, mierda… —decía Bill en medio de jadeos, sentía claramente como su pene chorreaba sobre su abdomen y tenía la urgencia que masturbarse el mismo, pero dejar de tocar a Tom era casi imposible así que por el momento empujaba su cuerpo friccionando su verga entre los abdómenes de ambos; sus manos volvieron a subir por la espalda de Tom y se aferró a ella hundiendo sus largas uñas en su piel, el mayor gemía de gusto apretando sus ojos y enterrando su rostro entre el cuello y hombro de Bill por momentos mordiendo un poco de su piel. Bajó el ritmo de las embestidas poco a poco para hacerlas lentas pero fuertes haciéndole sentir al menor lo duro que estaba por él y lo mucho que su interior le gustaba, y es que Bill era tan cálido y agradable, cogérselo era la mejor sensación del mundo, sentirse  dentro de él y observar cuánto le gustaba y disfrutaba junto a él hasta llegar al punto máximo del placer.

— Esto es tan… perfecto, todo. Todo contigo. —hablaba Tom con voz entrecortada por su apresurada respiración, Bill asintió sonriendo aprobando el comentario y sintiéndose feliz y excitado al mismo tiempo, su corazón golpeaba su pecho con prisa y sintió como las manos de Tom lo sujetaban de las caderas con fuerza cuando de pronto sintió como el de trenzas se movía para acostarse en la cama y dejar a Bill sobre él, el menor sonrió y sin pena se sentó sobre Tom colocando de nuevo su pene dentro del culo, empujó su cuerpo hacia abajo y ondeó sus caderas con sabiduría conociendo perfectamente cómo moverse para hacer que Tom se deshiciera debajo de él.  Primero empezó con movimientos circulares yendo de lado a lado presionando sus nalgas contra la cadera de su hermano, irguió su cuerpo y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás apoyando sus manos en el abdomen de Tom.

El de trenzas, acostado y con los ojos bien abiertos apreciando lo hermoso que era su gemelo deslizó una de sus manos para apretar su erección, bombeó suavemente masturbándolo y Bill gimió agradeciendo el gesto, Tom al mismo tiempo movía sus caderas tratando de llevar el ritmo un poco más rápido y vio como el menor mordía sus labios y gemía tirando su cabeza hacia atrás, empezó a moverse sobre él un poco más rápido dando pequeños brincos sobre el pene duro de Tom clavándoselo hasta el fondo; Bill gritó de placer cuando su hermano comenzó a empujar sus caderas de la forma que a él le gustaba, su piel se erizó cuando al de pronto Tom empujo su punto de placer rozando su próstata con la punta de su pene mientras no dejaba de masturbarlo, le acariciaba el glande con sus dedos y lo hacía chorrearse de gusto. El mayor de ellos realmente disfrutaba tener a Bill arriba, era demasiado hermoso y eso nadie podría discutirlo, con sus largas rastas cayendo por sus hombros y su cuerpo delgado pero firme y marcado por delgados músculos acompañado por tatuajes de distintas formas, el rostro de Bill se veía precioso, con un brillo natural en sus labios y en toda su piel, el sudor lo hacía ver más apetecible de lo normal y su mirada vidriosa y perdida sólo eran las cerezas del pastel.

— ¡Uhmf… Dios! —se estremeció Tom dando un gemido bastante audible, y es que Bill había contraído su interior con tal fuerza que casi lo hicieron ver estrellas al de trenzas, éste por su parte masturbaba a Bill a un ritmo disparejo puesto que el de rastas al estar sobre él lo desconcentraba por completo.

— El sexo es tan bueno contigo, el mejor… —confesó Bill entre jadeos, se había tomado un respiro y se inclino hacia Tom dándole un beso húmedo en los labios chupándolos suavemente hasta morderlos, movió sus caderas y sintió como el pene de Tom se deslizaba hacia afuera quedándose entre sus nalgas, el menor se movió despacio frotándose sintiendo la aun dura erección, tan caliente y húmeda, a punto de explotar. Bill se friccionó suavemente y fue separándose de su hermano no sin antes dejar un beso en sus labios, lo vio y sonrió hasta morderse los labios, continuó con las piernas abiertas pero se deslizo un poco más abajo para colocarse y acomodarse justo para que su pene y el de su hermano se rocen. Con sus largos dedos trató de envolver lo mejor que pudo ambos penes juntándolos y apretándolos con sus dedos, Tom respondió ante esto con un gemido aprobatorio y comenzó a mover sus caderas al mismo tiempo que Bill para pajearse juntos, la mente de ambos volaba a mil por hora y el tan ansiado orgasmo aún se hacía esperar, ambos sabían en qué momento bajar las revoluciones para alargar el placer y así lo hacían. Sus penes no eran tan diferentes el uno del otro, el de Bill lucía ligeramente más largo, tal vez porque se quitaba el vello y esto hacía algún tipo de efecto visual, Tom, por su parte, era ligeramente más grueso pero casi tan largo como Bill, en sí eran bastante similares.

Tom coloco su mano sobre la de Bill para hacer más presión sobre sus erecciones sintiéndolas mojadas y chorreando una sobre la otra, el mayor se retorcía de placer arqueando su espalda sobre la cama y Bill hacía lo mismo sólo que erguido sobre su regazo; Bill entreabrió sus ojos y vio la expresión de su hermano, supo entonces que ambos no iban a aguantar más si seguían de ese modo así que sin más, aflojo el agarre y apretó sus dedos en ambos penes hasta sus glandes sintiendo como el presemen mojaba su mano. El de trenzas abrió sus ojos un poco desorientado por la situación y relamió sus labios al ver que Bill se acomodaba entre sus piernas, el mayor las separó y dejó el que de rastas tomara el control.

Tomó su pene con una de sus manos y comenzó a masturbarse fuertemente, Bill sabía perfectamente lo que hacía, se pajeaba justo contra la entrada de Tom humedeciéndola con sus propios fluidos hasta que apretó su glande dejando gran cantidad de presemen y, sin ceremonia alguna, hundió dos de sus dedos en la entrada de del mayor, Tom se arqueó de gusto y su interior se contrajo ante la sensación, se relajó y disfruto de cómo Bill lo penetraba con dos dedos y luego con uno más, lo dilató lo más rápido que pudo y se apresuro en quitar sus dedos.

— Aagh, Bill… —gimió Tom retorciéndose de gusto cuando Bill colocó su pene en su esfínter presionando hasta lograr entrar. Comenzó con los suaves movimientos haciéndolo lento, dolorosamente lento, se sentía la humedad pegajosa dentro de su culo y lo contraía cuantas veces podía haciendo que Bill gruñera por la simple sensación. El menor subió sus manos para entrelazarlas con las de Tom apoyándolas en la cama, sus rostros se encontraban uno frente a otro y el de trenzas los unió en un beso. Bill entreabrió sus labios y dejó que Tom explorara su boca con habilidad mientras él se movía embistiéndolo cada vez más rápido, el cuerpo de Bill se empujaba con fuerza buscando el tan ansiado orgasmo. Sus manos se entrelazaban y las pulseras que habían sido el tan inesperado regalo de navidad se chocaban entre sí por momentos. — Joder… —dijo el de trenzas contra la boca de Bill, lo lamió y abrió sus ojos para verlo, le mordió la mejilla y Bill sonrió con ternura, besó la nariz de Tom y nuevamente fue por sus labios avisándole silenciosamente que el momento estaba cerca.

Tom contrajo su interior en el momento perfecto cuando Bill se empujaba con fuerza presionando con la punta de su pene su punto de placer, el menor enterró su rostro en el cuello de Tom sintiendo como una ráfaga de placer invadía su cuerpo y llenaba de calidez su vientre bajo, sus testículos se contrajeron y se apuró en soltar una de las manos de Tom para poder tomar su erección y bombearla fuerte y rápido para hacerlo acabar tan pronto como él mismo—. Oh mierda… Te amo tanto… —dijo el de rastas, para finalmente dejarse ir.

— ¡Bill…! —fue todo lo que dijo Tom cuando el fuerte orgasmo lo sorprendió al mismo tiempo que su hermano, el semen tibio y espeso mojó la mano de Bill que bombeaba su verga furiosamente rápido, el mayor se deshacía en placer mientras el de rastas lo embestía para terminar de eyacular dentro de él y lo masturbaba al mismo tiempo bajando la intensidad de la situación poco a poco, el sudor entre ambos los hacía sentirse pesados y agitados, sus respiraciones eran igualmente irregulares y Bill empezó a lamer el cuello de Tom hasta llegar a su barbilla— Te amo, no sabes cuánto. —le dijo, buscando sus labios y dándole pequeños besos llenos hasta repartirlos por sus mejillas. Bill sonrió ante el gesto y movió sus manos a cada lado de Tom sosteniéndose sobre él aun y moviendo su cadera para salir de su interior.

— Tengo tanta suerte... de tenerte, de que estés conmigo, ahora, desde siempre… —decía Bill claramente sintiendo su pecho hinchado de amor, veía a Tom sonriendo y sinceramente era lo mejor que podía tener, el mejor regalo que la vida le pudo dar, tener a alguien como él tan diferente e igual en muchos aspectos.

— Feliz navidad. —sonrió Tom y aprovechó el momento para jalar a Bill hacia la cama y rodearlo con sus brazos, lo acurrucó y comenzó una sesión de besos que, al parecer, iba a tomar buen tiempo, quizá toda la tarde, quizá todo el invierno.


	4. Yin, don't go

Todo se sentía tan pesado, cargado y denso, demasiado extraño para ser tan temprano por la mañana. El de trenzas estaba acostado sobre la cama cubierto de forma extraña con algunas mantas, su piel se veía sudorosa y su pecho subía y bajaba con inquietud, gruñó en voz baja y arrugó el entrecejo aún con los ojos cerrados, perdido tal vez en lo que parecía un mal sueño. Bill entró a la habitación con las rastas hechas un lío, como era costumbre, se había levantado para ir al baño y para su sorpresa vio a Tom inquieto sobre la cama luchando con algo que perturbaba su tranquilidad. El menor de ellos se subió rápido en su lado de la cama y se arrodilló e inclinó hacia Tom empujándolo suavemente con una de sus manos, el de trenzas parecía sumergido en esa dura pelea entre despertar y acabar con aquella pesadilla.

— Tom… —dijo Bill con voz suave empujando un poco más fuerte a su hermano—. ¡Tom! —gritó y el mayor por fin abrió los ojos con sorpresa y letargo, pasó una de sus manos por su rostro intentando despejarse sintiendo en sí mismo los rastros de sudor.

— Dios… —susurró Tom con la voz un poco rasposa, carraspeó aclarando su garganta y se levantó con cuidado sentándose apoyando sus codos sobre sus rodillas ligeramente dobladas— Tú… estás aquí… Joder.

— Estoy aquí, siempre lo estoy. —Habló suave para tranquilizarlo. Ambos solían soñar lo mismo de vez en cuando, incluso si era un mal sueño, y esto era divertido porque era algo tan suyo, tan de gemelos, que los hacía sentir especiales, es más, si era una pesadilla podrían reírse de ella por la mañana al desayunar. Sin embargo, ahora Tom tenía muy mala cara y su respiración aún era irregular, Bill se acercó un poco más y puso su mano sobre las manos de Tom.

— Estábamos… Estaba todo tan bien… Y de pronto… —el mayor arrugó el entrecejo y bajo la cabeza tomando un hondo respiro— No sé, todo se sentía tan… incierto e inseguro, te fuiste. Mierda, no recuerdo bien, sólo… eras tú y una mala sensación me tenía angustiado no lo sé. —Habló Tom con temor y con cierta molestia por no poder descifrar lo que sentía.

— Pero ya estoy aquí, y no pienso ir a ninguna parte a no ser que me eches de aquí y me pidas el divorcio, lo cual no creo que pase porque soy demasiado genial. No hay muchos Bills geniales por ahí… —intentó bromear y subió su mano al rostro de Tom, el de trenzas lo miró sonriendo de lado y se acercó a darle un beso en los labios, rodeó el cuerpo de Bill con uno de sus brazos y lo arrastró con él a recostarse de nuevo en la cama, el menor se acomodó de costado abrazando a su hermano para darle un poco de confort después de una mala noche.

— Me siento horrible, siento que moriré. —habló honestamente, sintiendo sus extremidades doloridas y todo su cuerpo en sí como si le hubieran dado una paliza— Creo que estoy enfermo. —afirmó.

— Hmm… —el de rastas subió una de sus manos a la frente del mayor y, efectivamente, se sentía caliente y aun algo sudoroso—. Tienes fiebre, ve escribiendo tu testamento. —Sonrió con ternura y besó su mejilla, siendo, como siempre, una mezcla de sarcasmo divertido con algodón de azúcar. — No podrás ir donde papá, tienes muy mala pinta, en serio. Odio que enfermes, la gripe te golpea muy duro.

— Creo que quisiste decir: No podremos. —intentó corregir Tom, ya se sentía su nariz tupida y los ojos realmente le pesaban, le costaba mucho mantenerse en sus cinco sentidos.

— No podemos cancelarle, ha pedido permiso en el trabajo justo éste fin de semana y si no vamos se va a poner a hablar tonterías… Iré yo, y te ahorro el vía crucis de pasar el rato con él y que nos recuerde las mil formas en las que moriremos por meternos a hacer música. —Bill dijo completamente convencido y Tom lo aprobó mentalmente ya que conocía bien a su padre y lo insistente y mal pensado que podría ser. Por otro lado, el mayor de los gemelos no quería por nada del mundo que Bill fuese solo, aunque pensándolo bien su hermano menor era lo suficientemente fuerte para lidiar con lo quisquilloso que era su papá, tenía una lengua bien afilada y sabía defender sus ideales; de todos modos, estaría intranquilo no teniéndolo bajo su radar.

— No estoy seguro, odio tenerte lejos, odio no saber si vas a estar bien y toda esa mierda. No vayas, no. —habló con voz agripada, sintiendo cada vez que los síntomas se iban poniendo mas serios—. Además, ¿qué pasaría si me ahogo en mocos o me prendo fuego por la misma fiebre? —preguntó intentando dar lástima viendo a su hermano con ojos brillantes, realmente más con apariencia de enfermo que de ternura.

— Dejaré croquetas y una cubeta llena de agua, estarás bien. —rió el menor dándole besos en la mejilla sonrojada de Tom, realmente se estaba poniendo muy enfermo—. Creo que… Te pondría más enfermo si estás cerca de papá, las cosas llegan a un punto de estar muy tensas y, no sé, Tomi sólo serán dos días, no pienso quedarme ni un día más. Es mejor hacerlo ahora, no quiero que arrastremos esto.

— Billi… —suspiró resignado a no debatir más el tema, puesto que cuando su hermano decía algo eso sí o sí se hacía—. Sabes que te estaré llamando a cada hora para saber que no te están volviendo loco.

— No es necesario que lo digas, te conozco —sonrió el menor y se removió en la cama abrazando aún más al de trenzas— Es muy temprano aún, durmamos un rato más, necesitas descansar y yo también. —recién estaba amaneciendo pero parecía que el día estaría nublado, como casi todo el invierno, así que sin más, Bill encogió sus largas piernas y las escabulló bajo las mantas rozando las de Tom y cerrando los ojos para dormir. El mayor ya estaba adormilado y tenía aun bien sostenido por la cintura el cuerpo del menor.

— Estás tan suave, hueles bien y me amas mucho. Serás mi almohada favorita. —le dijo Tom entre sueños apretujándolo suavemente contra su pecho. Bill no tenía problema con ello, de hecho se sintió muy cómodo, tanto así como para caer dormido en dos minutos.

 

* * *

 

La calefacción era una gran cosa durante el invierno y más aún justo ahora que Tom estaba tan resfriado que apenas y podría respirar sin atragantarse con sus propios mocos. El de trenzas se había recostado en el enorme y cómodo sillón de su casa envuelto en un par de mantas y con dos almohadas debajo de su cabeza, tenía los ojos medio cerrados y la televisión estaba encendida en cualquier canal, de hecho únicamente era un ruido de fondo. Tom no tenía ganas de nada y Bill realmente estaba ocupado, se había apurado en cuidar de su hermano y al mismo tiempo empacar su bolso de mano para los dos días que estaría fuera; justo ahora se encontraba en la cocina moviéndose con el móvil pegado al oído despidiendo a su madre a través de la línea, ella estaba en Berlín y cuando uno de ellos se enfermaba se preocupaba demasiado, es más, ella hubiera tomado un vuelo hacia Hamburgo si no fuera porque Bill le prometió que todo estaba bajo control.

— Mamá está preocupada por el niño de sus ojos. —sonrió el de rastas volviendo de la cocina hacia la sala con una taza de té con limón y miel y un puñado de medicinas en su otra mano, se acercó al sillón donde Tom estaba, probablemente, invocando la muerte, y se sentó en el filo del sofá—. Siéntate, te traje éxtasis, directo de Holanda.

— Morir con sobredosis es mejor a que me encuentren ahogado en mis mocos. —sentenció el mayor simplemente, sorbió por su nariz y arrugó su frente sintiendo su cabeza doler con apenas levantarse un poco del sofá, Bill se aproximo a ayudarlo a acomodarse y una vez puesto le ofreció la taza de té tibio con las aspirinas, analgésicos y demás. Tom se tomó los medicamentos y bebió un largo trago de la taza, el menor de ellos lo observaba atentamente y jaló las mantas para arropar mejor al de trenzas.

— Te pondrás mejor, te di las pastillas que siempre bebes para esto. —le dijo tranquilo mientras volvía a coger la taza de té medio vacía para colocarla sobre la mesita de centro, se acercó a Tom poniendo la mano sobre su frente tentativamente sintiendo que la fiebre había bajado considerablemente aunque aún estaba algo caliente—.  Iré a ducharme porque debo salir en un rato, no quiero manejar y que me coja la noche a medio camino, además, ya le llamé a la niñera que vendrá a cuidar de ti. —el de rastas sonrió y besó los labios de su hermano suavemente separándose para ir a hacer lo suyo, se levantó y Tom gruñó intentando hacer un puchero.

— Quiero morir solo, no quiero ver a nadie. —el mayor se enrolló en las mantas nuevamente sintiendo como los pasos de su hermano iban escaleras arriba, Bill sólo rió pero sintió que una molestia se albergaba en su pecho, había algo en él, una sensación molesta… Tal vez porque iba a dejar a Tom dos días, solo y con gripe.

 

* * *

 

— Me siento orgulloso, he superado a mamá. —sonrió Bill, ya estaba listo para irse luego de haberse duchado y vestido con ropa cómoda para manejar las dos horas de camino que tenía hasta Hannover, estaba nuevamente sentado junto a Tom en el sillón y sostenía un plato de sopa en su mano izquierda y una cuchara en la derecha—. Si terminas de comer todo prometo que cuando vuelva te traeré las tartaletas de fresa y crema que tanto te gustan. —le dijo mientras lo veía masticar con una mueca de gusto, gracia y pesadez muy propia del resfrío.

— Le has puesto marihuana, estoy seguro. —bromeó el de trenzas saboreando la crema de maíz que había preparado Bill, sabía demasiado bien a decir verdad, era una vieja receta que la madre de ambos solía preparar cuando alguno se enfermaba, era caliente, cremosa y salada, tenía diferentes especias que le daban un aroma especial, algunos trozos de pollo y Bill, en afán de engreírlo por de más, había agregado algunos crutones, los favoritos de Tom, lo que le gustaba poner en cada sopa que tomaba cuanto tenía oportunidad—. Dios, espero que hayas hecho toneladas de esto. —dijo comiendo directo de la cuchara cuando Bill la acercó a su boca, se manchó un poco los labios y sin importarle mucho se paso los dedos sobre ellos para chuparlos con gusto.

Bill sonrió observando a Tom atentamente, volviendo a poner un poco de crema en la cuchara y ayudándolo a comer, le gustaba mimarlo en todo lo que sea posible. Lo veía y realmente se sentía afortunado de tener a alguien como él en su vida, un todo, un alguien con quien compartir cosas buenas y malas, con quien pelear y tener momentos lindos y memorables, Tom era su vida entera y eso estaba más que claro, le gustaba su compañía, su voz, sus bromas, su forma de dormir, la manera en cómo fruncía los labios cuando algo le molestaba muy en el fondo, conocía todo sobre él y sinceramente estaba seguro que no había secretos entre ellos, es más, no podía imaginar algún momento de su futuro sin Tom. Tom significaba Bill y viceversa. — Te amo ¿Sabes? Más de lo que crees. No sé qué haría sin ti, la vida sería realmente una mierda. Y odio dejarte justo ahora, no quiero ver a papá, me importa muy poco para ser honesto. Pero quiero que se quede tranquilo y así nosotros podremos descansar sin preocuparnos de él. Irnos de vacaciones es una gran idea, la playa suena genial…

— Tendré dos boletos reservados para cuando vuelvas, en algún lugar a millones de kilómetros, donde nadie joda, donde nadie pueda llamar o escribir. —le dijo mientras masticaba la poca comida que tenía en la boca, Bill sonrió al ver el plato limpio y lo dejó en la mesita mientras Tom rápidamente lo jalaba de las caderas para que se acomodara sobre su regazo con las piernas hacia un lado mientras él aun seguía medio recostado en el sillón—. Te amo muchísimo, hasta el infinito y más, no hay ni habrá nadie como tú. Eres realmente especial, con todo ese extraño sarcasmo, tu lado mandón y lo lindo y grosero que puedes llegar a ser en ocasiones, jajaja… —interrumpió su propio discurso riendo y mordiendo uno de los hombros de Bill, el menor sonreía oyendo a su hermano asintiendo en silencio, aceptando los cumplidos-. Y eres mío, es lo mejor de todo. Me encantas.

— Más te vale que me lleves a un lugar lindo, estoy yendo a Hannover en un sacrificio por ambos.

— Y te molestas cuando digo que eres mandón. —rió Tom picándole la espalda con uno de sus dedos, Bill dio un respingo sobre el regazo del de trenzas y rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos atrayéndolo suavemente, se acercó con cuidado y empezó a darle pequeños besos.

— Bésame. —demandó casi en un susurro, a lo que Tom no tuvo ninguna objeción y sin más, unió sus labios a los contrarios en un roce tentativo, Bill ronroneó y cerro los ojos al mismo tiempo que su hermano ladeando ligeramente su rostro para entreabrir su labios y encajarlos con los de Tom, primero los deslizó con suavidad y las manos del mayor recorrían la cintura de Bill suavemente sintiendo la tela suave de su camisa delgada, lo jaló un poco y el menor contoneó sus caderas en respuesta, acaricio la nuca de Tom con sus largos dedos y su lengua se deslizó para humedecer los labios de ambos, el de trenzas aprovechó el momento para tomar el control y su lengua se apoderó de la boca de Bill haciéndole sentir el sabor de su saliva, acarició el dorso de su lengua sintiendo el metal del piercing y el aliento fresco a menta con cola-cola que había tomado. Y todo siempre era tan cálido y tranquilo entre ambos, pero de un momento a otro podría volverse rudo y candente, con las manos de ambos tocándose por todos los lugares y sus labios dejando marcas en la piel.

Bill gimoteó suavemente cuando Tom empujó sus caderas con cuidado y el menor sentía sus mejillas arder, sonrió contra la boca de su hermano y llevó las manos a sus mejillas, las acarició y sintió su piel un poco áspera por la barba que quería salir, el de rastas empujó su lengua y acarició el dorso de la de Tom, después lamió su paladar y nuevamente su lengua, sintiéndola mojada, tibia y con ganas de más. — Uhmmf… —musitó y Tom gruñó por lo bajo sintiéndose igual o más emocionado por tener a Bill sobre él—. Cuando vuelva, tendremos mucho de esto, mucho, una y otra vez. Debes compensarme por dejarme a medias justo ahora, carajo, no quiero irme.

— Sólo me estoy asegurando que vuelvas, te extrañaré. —Tom suspiró, sintiendo su corazón latir muy fuerte, aún sentía la incomodidad dentro de él desde la mañana que tuvo aquella pesadilla, no se sentía seguro de si estaba bien que Bill fuera sólo. Le daba miedo. — Eres todo. —le dijo y lo abrazó con fuerza, el menor sonrió y lo abrazó al mismo tiempo como si se estuvieran aferrando el uno del otro, el de rastas hundió su rostro en el cuello de Tom y respiró de él, de su aroma, de la colonia que solía ponerse después de la ducha y de ese perfume peculiar que era únicamente de él.

— Eres lo mejor del mundo, de mí mundo. —dijo Bill suavemente separándose apenas, vio a Tom a los ojos y pudo ver que no había nada más lindo que tenerlo junto a él, viéndolo de esa forma, sintiéndolo más allá del tacto.

El momento hubiera durado un poco más si no era porque el timbré sonó y Bill se obligó a sí mismo a levantarse del regazo de Tom e ir a ver quién era, tomando en cuenta la hora era casi seguro que _la niñera_ había llegado. Copper, apareció junto a la puerta moviendo la cola alegremente esperando recibir a la visita, Bill le acaricio el lomo para tranquilizarlo y que no se vaya sobre quien sea que estuviera del otro lado de la puerta. Entonces, giró la manija y abrió, sonrió al ver a esa figura tan conocida y el cabello largo y lacio cayendo por sus hombros.

—Voy a cobrar por adelantado. —Dijo en forma de saludo y Bill rodó los ojos ante el doble sentido—. ¿Es aquí el velorio?

— Sí, justo llegaste para ayudarme a pasar el café. —respondió el de rastas cerrando la puerta tras de ellos. Se le había ocurrido que tener a Georg en casa junto a Tom, casi moribundo, sería una buena idea, no le gustaría dejar a su hermano en esas condiciones sólo en casa, estaría mejor con alguien con quien hacer bromas o con quien discutir sus planes de gobernar el mundo.

— Hola y adiós. —dijo Tom desde el sillón, se removió bajo las mantas y se levantó un poco para sentarse y ponerse un pañuelo sobre la nariz, se secó los mocos y vio como Copper se sentaba cerca de él en la alfombra mirándolo con curiosidad, era la primera vez en sus cortos siete meses que veía a su amo así de enfermo.

— No estás en tus mejores días, eh. —Le sonrió Georg con voz animada, se sentó a su lado en el sofá palmeándole el hombro con diversión, el mayor de los gemelos gruñó en respuesta y arrugó el pañuelo desechable en su mano—. No fue un buen día en la peluquería.

— Ha venido a torturarme, ¿qué de malo hice yo? —comentó Tom intentando sonar dramático cuando Bill bajaba las escaleras con su equipaje de mano y el abrigo ya puesto, el de rastas negó con la cabeza y rodó los ojos.

— Si rompe algún jarrón lo acusamos con su madre. —Le respondió y le dio un manotazo a Georg justo en la nuca—. Sé bueno y no lo andes jodiendo.

— ¡Auch! —Gritó sobándose un poco y riendo al mismo tiempo—. Se han vuelto amargados, no quiero ni imaginar seguir con ustedes, a los veinticinco serán unos ogros. —les dijo en broma mientras se levantaba, prudentemente supo que tal vez los gemelos querían decirse algo que sólo los gemelos podrían decirse, según Georg; él no recordaba realmente que los Kaulitz hubieran pasado algún tiempo separados, siempre estaban cerca, de verdad lucían como una sola persona, más allá de lo físico, él pensaba-. Iré a buscar lejía. —habló en tono de broma mientras iba caminando hacia la cocina a paso calmado.

— Sobrevivirás a él. —Bill rió acercándose y Tom se levantó rápido aun con un poco de malestar y lo rodeo con sus brazos apretujándolo, intentando aferrarse a él lo más que podía—. Te voy a extrañar mucho, tienes que ponerte bien ¿si? Toma los medicamentos a tus horas y seguro en dos días estarás como nuevo. Te amo muchísimo. —le dijo y tentando a que Georg los sorprendiera, lo besó suavemente en los labios chupándolos un poco y sonrió contra ellos, acarició los costados del de trenzas y a lo que éste sonrió y respondió el gesto con mas besos, pequeños, tiernos y suaves.

— Llámame a mitad de camino, quiero saber como está todo, llámame cuando llegues y después de la cena también. —Le besó la nariz y luego puso sus manos en sus mejilla para obligarlo a bajar su rostro y dejar un beso en su frente-. Te amo muchísimo, me cuidaré y podremos irnos a la playa apenas vuelvas. Lo juro. —el menor lo vio y asintió sintiendo esa promesa casi volverse realidad, esos dos días que estaría lejos de Tom se pasarían rápido y pronto podrían disfrutar lejos de todos.

— Lo haré, si no estoy en contacto contigo me voy a volver loco. —Bill se separó suavemente y tomó las manos de su hermano, bajó la mirada y observó lo bien que se veían las pulseras que había comprado para navidad, simbolizaban tanto y los hacía sentirse demasiado felices. Tom sonrió al mismo tiempo viendo también hacia abajo y sintiendo que, las cosas eran demasiado perfectas, tan perfectas que incluso daba miedo que todo marchara tan bien.

— Ustedes debieron ser siameses. —Se escuchó la voz de Georg que venía con una lata de coca-cola y una bolsa con papas fritas, sonrió y los gemelos rieron y se soltaron porque la despedida estaba durando más de lo que debería-. Anda, ya van a ser las 5 de la tarde y está empezando a oscurecer.

— Sólo estoy preocupado de que te orines en las macetas y le robes la comida a Copper. —Soltó Bill mientras cogía su bolso para salir, caminó hacia la puerta y Tom y Georg lo siguieron, el perro movía la cola alegremente y el de rastas se agachó para acariciarle detrás de las orejas, le habló algo muy bajito y rió—. Pórtense bien, me gusta todo lo que hay en ésta casa. —les dijo en forma de despedida y salió por la entrada de la casa hasta donde estaba su auto aparcado, un genial Audi Q7 de color negro, colocó sus cosas en el asiento de atrás y subió pronto al auto para no sentir el frío que hacía afuera. Tom y Georg esperaron en el umbral de la puerta hasta que el menor de los Kaulitz por fin emprendiera marcha lo cual hacía inevitable que el de trenzas se sumergiera en un mar de sensaciones, odiaba que Bill se fuera solo, odiaba estar enfermo y odiaba aún más que la separación sea a causa de su padre.

 

* * *

 

Llevaban poco más de una hora en casa y las risas se podían escuchar hasta afuera de la casa, Tom y Georg estaban sentados en la alfombra de la sala frente a la enorme televisión, habían decidido que era tiempo de continuar el juego que tenían pendiente en la playstation. Habían perdido la cuenta ya de cuántas revanchas se habían dado mutuamente por el simple hecho de que ninguno de los dos quería ser el perdedor. El de trenzas estaba envuelto aún en sus mantas y de vez en cuando detenía el juego para limpiarse la nariz y tomar un poco de té caliente, Georg por su parte estaba sentado junto a él e intermitentemente bebía de su lata de coca cola y comía un poco de frituras. Los dos se reían y soltaban alaridos dignos de la emoción del juego y posteriormente estallaban en risas estruendosas y a veces un poco chillonas.

— Basta, basta… Me duelen las manos joder. —dijo el castaño dejando el mando que usaba a un lado, se tronó los dedos y se estiró un poco sintiendo sus piernas doloridas también, las estiró como pudo y suspiró.

— Pero si la mano la tienes bien entrenada, no entiendo tu queja. —bromeó Tom mientras imitaba a su amigo al estirar los dedos y tronarlos uno a uno. — No quieres perder la dignidad, estoy a un paso de patearte el culo en esta mierda de juego.

— Te estoy dando ventaja porque estás en tus últimos días de vida… Soy un buen amigo. —le dijo empujándole un hombro en forma amistosa.

Tom rió suavemente y terminó tosiendo un poco, volvió a limpiarse la nariz con pañuelos desechables y se quedó en silencio un momento— ¿Cómo te va con Susanne?

— Ella es genial, muy genial… Ya sabes, es muy linda y lista, es divertida también, entiende mis bromas y las continúa, sabe corregirme también… Tiene el tacto como para hacerme entender mis errores y también me escucha. Es cariñosa y atenta, no es descuidada y siempre se preocupa por mí, además es independiente… No es de esas chicas que viven pegadas a uno siendo celosas o estando enojadas todo el tiempo, realmente tiene mucha seguridad, tanto así que siento que un día me dejará por alguien más. —rió el mismo Georg al oírse tan inseguro con todo pero verdaderamente convencido de que todo lo que había dicho era muy cierto.

— Qué mierda tan cursi, pero sí… Creo que te entiendo y también pienso que ella es una chica cien puntos. —admitió Tom sintiéndose feliz por su amigo, todos en la banda habían estado solteros por mucho tiempo, en los últimos años no tenían tiempo de pasar tiempo con otras personas que no fueran del staff y no que esto le importara al de trenzas, ya que tenía a Bill todo el tiempo, pero los G’s eran cosa diferente, estaba contento de que ambos hayan encontrado con quien disfrutar de la vida.

— Yo sé que entiendes… Y sé que Bill lo entiende también. —Dijo Georg, sin una gota de sarcasmo, de pronto se había puesto serio y le dio una mirada a Tom de reojo—. Y yo también… Los entiendo, me costó, pero lo entendí.

El corazón de Tom frenó en seco y su respiración se detuvo al mismo tiempo, ¿Qué mierda estaba soltando Georg tan de repente? ¿Qué era lo que entendía? ¿Qué era lo que le costó entender? ¿Y por qué hablaba en plural? — Qué… uh… —el de trenzas aclaró su garganta y tuvo que tragar saliva para quitar la sensación de que el corazón le saltara por la boca— ¿De qué hablas? —intentó sonar casual y ladeó su rostro para ver al castaño que a diferencia de él no se veía tenso, sino más bien normal, como si nada.

— Nos conocemos hace tiempo… Hace años, desde que éramos unos críos… Bill y tú son como los hermanos que jamás tuve, igual que Gustav. Pero no son unos hermanos cualquiera, son como los hermanos pequeños que debía cuidar y ver que estén bien. —sonrió incluso soltando una pequeña risa como si recordara el tiempo donde aún no pasaban de los 13 años—. Pero, de alguna manera es como si cuidarlos por mi parte no fuera necesario… Ustedes son tan fuertes juntos que podrían irse contra el mundo y nada los detendría, en serio. Me han enseñado mucho, y no es joda —volteó a ver al de trenzas que aún lo miraba un poco dubitativo, en silencio— Me costó entenderlo, pero la lógica de Gustav me hizo todo mucho más simple.

— ¿Gustav… —dijo Tom sin siquiera poder terminar la pregunta, ¿a qué rayos se refería Georg? ¿Sería posible que los G’s supieran de su relación con Bill? No, imposible.

— Hermanos no es suficiente para Bill y Tom. —habló Georg en tono neutro, sonando casual y despreocupado. El de trenzas por su parte sentía su corazón a mil por hora, su relación tan perfectamente cuidada había sido descubierta y él no sabía qué decir, no sabía qué hacer, enterrarse vivo sería una buena decisión. — No me había dado cuenta, sabes, Gustav es más observador que yo —continuó el castaño, intentando explicarle las cosas a Tom que, aún estaba petrificado— Los últimos años los cuatro hemos pasado más tiempo juntos que con nuestras familias… y hemos convivido y pasado un montón de cosas en la carretera, con fans y esas cosas. Y siempre me pareció tan natural todo lo de Bill y tú, pero jamás pensé algo más allá, hasta que Gus me lo comentó… No hace mucho realmente, sólo hace unos meses que lo charlamos. Y me costó, debo reconocerlo, pero lo comprendí.

— Oh…

— Y realmente no sé por qué me estoy echando éste discurso, supongo que sólo quería que supieras. —colocó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Tom amistosamente intentando relajarlo puesto que había notado que estaba tenso y sonrió—. Gus y yo sabemos que no hay Bill sin Tom y no hay Tom sin Bill, también sabemos que la vida no ha sido fácil para ustedes y que su relación ha sido, desde que los conocemos, bastante especial. Realmente ahora que estoy con Susanne puedo comprender todo y decir que entiendo todo esto y que si algún día necesitas charlar o desahogarte sobre algo… Me puedes contar y no esperar ningún consejo acertado de mi parte, pero por lo menos podré escuchar —rió y con esto Tom logró sonreír y vio a Georg sintiendo al fin que su interior se calmaba y que no era tan malo que él y Gustav supieran.

El de trenzas sintió su interior dar vuelta y media y tenía una sensación de felicidad, al fin había con quién compartir su relación con Bill. Al fin había personas de las cuales no tenían que esconderse, al fin iban a poder sentirse menos tensos durante las reuniones con la banda o los interminables viajes juntos. — Gracias… —fue lo que Tom dijo y Georg sólo asintió volviendo a coger su mando del playstation.

— Vamos, el que pierda esta ronda será el que invite la pizza. —y sin más, ambos volvieron al juego, el de trenzas se sentía extrañamente aliviado y de verdad se moría de ansias de contarle a Bill, porque definitivamente se pondría feliz.

 

* * *

 

La Autobahn era una de las tantas cosas favoritas de los gemelos en Alemania, las autopistas eran de buena calidad y lo mejor de todo es que no existía el límite de velocidad. Emprender el camino y acelerar hasta donde mejor te parecía era una cosa excelente, o al menos eso era lo que decía Tom todo el tiempo ya que tenía, la mayoría de las veces, que estar al frente del volante cuando había que usar el auto. Bill, por su parte, no era que no sabía o no le gustara manejar, pero era mucho más cómodo si Tom tenía que preocuparse por eso, así él tenía la vía libre de distraerse con lo que había fuera del auto o podría aprovechar el tiempo en hacer otra cosa que no sea concentrarse en la autopista, señales de tránsito y la infinidad de cosas por las cuales hay que estar pendientes si nos metemos a manejar.

Bill estaba a mitad de camino, ya se había alejado bastante de Hamburgo, pero no lo suficiente como para estar tan cerca de Hannover. El de rastas desvió la mirada unos segundos para ver qué tal se veía el camino y realmente era algo poco favorable, el cielo estaba cargado de nubes y había empezado a nevar, la autopista se veía húmeda y los bosques estaban gélidos cubiertos por una ligera capa de nieve. El menor de los Kaulitz había encendido la calefacción porque sería imposible estar sin ella y no convertirse en un cubo de hielo. Con mucha honestidad, Bill pensaba, que aquel viaje era insulso y que no tenía nada de sentido puesto que las cosas con su padre estaban tensas desde hace varios años atrás, él pensaba de forma distinta sobre todo aquel mundo de la música y en cómo ésta influía en sus hijos, los cambios de Bill, sobretodo, era lo que más le preocupaba, con todo ese estilo tan diferente a los demás que lo hacían cuestionarse mucho sobre la seguridad de sus hijos. Todo era entendible hasta ese punto, la preocupación de un padre es válida, pero su forma de decírselo a sus hijos era tan hostil y poco amable que hacía a Tom rabiar y querer romperlo todo a su alrededor, Bill era un tanto más paciente con las actitudes de su padre, de alguna manera intentaba dejar pasar sus comentarios y concentrarse en lo positivo, sin embargo, el mayor de los Kaulitz asimilaba bastante rápido lo que su padre daba a entender.

— ¿Te has servido más té? Espero que Georg no te esté dando porquerías. —dijo Bill hacia su móvil que estaba sobre el salpicadero en altavoz, sonreía al escuchar la voz de su hermano y de rato en rato Georg gritando algo desde el fondo. Giró el volante lentamente en una curva larga y escuchaba a su hermano hablar con voz rasposa y obviamente agripada—. Bueno, más te vale que te pongas bien, vuelvo en dos días y debes estar como nuevo. Estoy soñando con unas vacaciones en el Caribe. —se acomodó las rastas con una de sus manos y continuó el camino recto por la autopista, habían algunos autos que pasaban por el otro lado en sentido contrario que probablemente venían de otros poblados aledaños. — No puedo oírte bien… ¿Tom? —la voz de Tom había empezado a sonar entre cortada y de pronto ya no se oyó nada del otro lado de la línea, Bill desvió por un segundo la mirada hacia su celular y pudo ver que la señal se había ido por completo, probablemente habría que esperar unos kilómetros más para poder establecer la conexión otra vez. Suspiró y no pudo evitar sonreír, se había ido hace poco de casa y ya estaba extrañando a Tom, fue tanta la necesidad de saber de él que tuvo que llamarlo para que ambos se reporten el uno con el otro para ver qué tal iban las cosas. El mayor aún estaba preocupado y le exigía que debía volver, que aun tenía una extraña sensación dentro de él. Bill intentó calmarlo pero obviamente Tom iba a insistir, cuando él se preocupaba no había nada que pueda calmarlo hasta que las cosas estuvieran como él esperaba. Y esa era una de las tantas cosas lindas que tenía el de trenzas, Bill de verdad se derretía cuando sentía esa preocupación protectora de Tom, le gustaba mucho que lo cuidase y lo mimase en todos los sentidos, es más, el de rastas se puso a recordar que sólo unos días atrás, justo en año nuevo, ambos se habían ido a una fiesta de un amigo, Oliver, que conocían desde hace mucho. La fiesta se hizo en el hotel más caro de la ciudad y había gente de todo tipo, se divirtieron como nunca y ni ellos mismos sabían cómo fue que terminaron ebrios en una suite del último piso, esa había sido una noche memorable, sin dudas.

— Wir sind eins wie Yin und Yang. —Bill dijo pensando en voz alta, viendo que la noche ya estaba sobre él. Suspiró y sintió algo cálido en su pecho, esa sensación tan familiar que se albergaba en él cuando pensaba en Tom, cuando lo sentía tan cerca aún teniéndolo lejos, cuando aun estando a distancia se cuidaban mutuamente. Una serie de recuerdos empezaron a correr en la mente del menor, Tom sonriendo en navidad, Tom jugando con Copper, Tom acurrucándose contra su espalda, Tom haciendo la cena, Tom tocándolo, Tom besándolo, Tom siendo Tom y Bill siendo Bill, en ese mundo perfecto que se habían encargado de construir cuidadosamente. El de rastas llegó a la muy evidente conclusión: Tom lo era todo.

 

* * *

 

— Necesitamos  ambulancias. ¡Urgente! Esto se ve muy mal… —y de pronto los pensamientos se habían esfumado, los recuerdos, la felicidad y las risas habían sido reemplazadas por una luz brillante y un ruido estruendoso, mortal.

 


	5. Fühlst du mich?

Lo que nos decía la cultura oriental sobre el Yin y el Yang es que, básicamente, ambos se complementan, porque simplemente en este mundo nada es enteramente una sola cosa, todos tenemos un poco de algo y, en este caso, Yin tiene un poco de Yang y viceversa, el bueno tiene un poco del malo y el malo del bueno, el blanco tiene un poco de negro y el negro tiene, muy en el fondo, algo del blanco. La magia y armonía que se crea cuando dos personas se complementan de éste modo es única e inseparable, de hecho, toda esta teoría es muchísimo más fuerte cuando naces junto a tu otra mitad, es decir, desde el vientre de la mujer que te da la vida. Bill y Tom habían crecido siendo muy unidos, nunca necesitaron de nadie más, ni de tener muchos amigos en el kínder o de ir a casa de sus primos para tener un momento de diversión, ambos se entendían perfectamente bien y siempre cuidaban uno del otro y se hacían felices mutuamente. Tom solía comerse las pasas que Bill detestaba en sus postres y Bill solía dibujar los mapas o paisajes que Tom debía hacer en sus tareas de la escuela, y era simplemente así, cuando uno no podía hacer algo el otro estaba allí para apoyarlo. Siendo honestos, la separación de sus padres fue una simple excusa para justificar tanta unión, es que era increíble que aunque hayan pasado los años y ya sean unos hombres de 21 años sigan siendo tan singulares, como una sola persona.

Pero ahora toda esa conexión estaba atrapada en algo que parecía un agujero negro o algo así como una pesadilla, angustiante, tortuosa y lenta, muy lenta.

— ¡¿Cómo es que no puedo verlo?! ¡¿Por qué no puedo?! ¡Soy su hermano, joder! —decía Tom casi gritando, pasando el dorso de su mano toscamente sobre sus mejillas para quitar la humedad de sus lágrimas, la preocupación lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro y nadie parecía entenderlo. — Sólo quiero saber si está bien, si es muy grave o…

— Estamos haciendo todo lo posible. —habló muy seriamente un hombre casi de la altura de Tom vestido completamente de verde, listo para entrar a operar, aparentemente. — Ha perdido mucha sangre, el trayecto desde el lugar del accidente estaba casi en medio de nada. —y sin decir algo más el doctor se dio media vuelta para dirigirse a paso apurado a lo que parecía ser la sala de urgencias.

— Sé que es difícil, pero guarde la calma, tendrá noticias pronto. —le indicó una enfermera vestida del mismo color que el doctor, le dedicó una mirada comprensiva al de trenzas y se retiró casi tan rápido como lo que había dicho, atravesó dos grandes puertas que eran el límite entre la sala de espera y la sala de operaciones. El pasillo estaba totalmente vacío.

Las cosas habían sucedido demasiado rápido, ni siquiera Tom sabía qué tan rápido había llegado a la clínica. Su corazón llegó hasta el fondo de su estómago cuando aun se encontraba en casa y la llamada de un número desconocido lo interrumpió. Aún recordaba lo dolorosas que habían sido las palabras que aquel policía utilizó “Tu hermano está muy grave, lo estamos llevando a urgencias”, esa frase retumbó en su cabeza mil veces y se petrificó. Realmente hasta ahora no sabía mucho sobre lo que había sucedido, sólo que hubo un accidente muy fuerte, el auto de Bill había chocado contra otro y las cosas habían sido más graves de lo que se esperaba y era mucho más desesperante el hecho de que todos atendían la emergencia pero nadie le daba información.

— Vamos a esperar, todo va a estar bien. —Georg, que había estado ahí junto a Tom todo este tiempo, puso su mano en el hombro del de trenzas dándole un poco de confort, el mayor de los Kaulitz solo asintió casi resignándose y caminó junto a su amigo para sentarse a esperar. — Hice un par de llamadas, Gustav viene en camino y el staff se está moviendo para mantener todo bajo control. Nada de noticias, nada de alboroto. Ellos se encargaran de eso.

— No quiero ni imaginar a mi madre cuando llegue aquí… —dijo Tom en voz baja, suspiró y apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas y luego escondió su rostro en sus manos, los ojos le dolían y la cabeza le reventaba de preocupación, se sentía inútil y sin saber qué iba a pasar en las próximas horas. El corazón recorría su pecho inquieto y palpitando fuertemente. — No debí dejar que se fuera, sabía que no tenía que irse, por qué…

— No es culpa tuya, y seguramente no fue culpa de Bill tampoco… Los accidentes pasan, no sé por qué, pero suceden. Lo que es seguro es que Bill se va a librar de ésta, es fuerte. —habló el castaño sonando muy seguro o al menos intentándolo, él sólo quería calmar a su amigo que, realmente, estaba destrozado junto a él.

Los minutos pasaban y la angustia crecía en la sala de espera, poco tiempo después Gustav aparecía por el pasillo con la preocupación en el rostro, se sentó junto a ellos a esperar y tratando de seguir la línea que Georg había creado, intentaba calmar al de trenzas. Tom, por su parte, no dejaba de pensar en lo ocurrido y en lo desinformado y temeroso que se sentía, los minutos se hacían eternos y así fue como se pasó hora y media de estar ahí, sin obtener noticia alguna, de vez en cuando una enfermera salía a paso apurado de la sala de urgencias pero ignoraban totalmente al mayor de los gemelos con un “Tiene que esperar, por favor”. Y esperar para Tom era una completa mierda, cómo le pedían que guardara la calma si no sabía lo que estaba pasando al otro lado de la puerta, no sabía si Bill estaba bien, si iba a ponerse bien pronto o qué tan grave había sido el accidente. Gustav intentaba hacer llamadas a la policía para obtener un poco de información pero le indicaron que aun estaban intentando ordenar las evidencias para tener una teoría acertada, le prometieron ir de inmediato a la clínica cuando tuvieran todo en orden.

— ¡Tom! —el de trenzas sintió la voz de su madre a través del pasillo y se levantó rápidamente, ella venía a paso rápido y cuando llegó hasta él lo rodeo fuertemente con sus brazos dándole un enorme abrazo, Tom hizo lo mismo escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de su mamá, se sentía tan pequeño y perdido que necesitaba de esa contención que solo su madre podía darle, le besó la mejilla y volvió a abrazarlo con mucha fuerza sollozando suavemente—. Todo va a estar bien, todo estará bien. —dejó un beso sobre sus trenzas y se separó poco a poco, vio a Tom asentir aun con el rostro lleno de lágrimas y caminó junto a él a donde estaban los asientos de la sala de espera. Los G’s se pusieron de pie para saludarla y darle un breve abrazo cada uno, se sentaron a esperar y Tom agradecía mentalmente que su madre había estado de visita en una ciudad a cuarenta minutos de Hamburgo, si hubiera estado en Berlín, que es donde en realidad vive, le habría tomado horas en llegar.

 

* * *

 

Habían pasado ya casi tres horas y todos en la sala de espera se morían de preocupación y de angustia porque el estado de Bill era delicado y realmente las enfermeras no les habían adelantado mucha información, la policía dijo que en una hora o poco más iban a estar en la clínica para darles un informe de lo que presuntamente sucedió. Tom jugaba con sus dedos ansiosamente, sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por dejar a Bill irse solo cuando él tenía un presentimiento extraño sobre eso. Si por la mañana había amanecido resfriado y con todos los síntomas para sentirse verdaderamente miserable, era ahora donde se sentía el triple de enfermo.

— ¿Familiares de Bill Kaulitz? —dijo una enfermera, la misma que había hablado con Tom antes de meterse a la sala de urgencias, aun vestía su traje verde que ahora ya no lucía tan impecable como antes, se notaba que adentro habían tenido mucho por hacer—. El doctor les dará la información correspondiente. —Tom, su madre y sus dos mejores amigos se pusieron de pie expectantes ante lo que el doctor tenía para decirles.

— ¿Está todo bien? ¿Ya está fuera de peligro? —se apresuró a preguntar Tom y su madre lo rodeo con uno de sus brazos para intentar calmarlo y apoyarse ella misma en el mayor de sus hijos.

— Las cosas no han sido sencillas… —empezó diciendo el doctor, se acomodó las gafas con dos de sus dedos y les dio una mirada preparada, muy característica a la de todos los doctores que tienen años viendo un sinfín de cosas en el quirófano—. El accidente fue más grave de lo que habíamos imaginado. —les comentó y le echó un vistazo a la carpeta que tenía en una de sus manos— Bill había perdido mucha sangre, tuvimos que hacer muchas transfusiones para estabilizarlo y había que curar hemorragias internas, suturar heridas en los brazos, abdomen… —se detuvo de nuevo revisando los apuntes de su carpeta y continuó—. Tuvo una herida muy seria en la cabeza, tuvimos que hacerle 25 puntos, evidentemente tiene hematomas en varias partes de su cuerpo, por suerte no tiene ninguna fractura de gravedad, salvo la de su muñeca izquierda. —el doctor frunció el entrecejo y bajó la carpeta, como si no necesitara leer lo que le faltaba decir, miró a Simone y a Tom alternativamente y habló—. Bill aún no ha reaccionado, está inconsciente… Hemos intentado de todo para reanimarlo pero nada ha dado resultado, presumo que la perdida de sangre y el impacto del accidente fueron demasiado. —Tom sintió que la vida se le iba, su corazón dejó de latir por unos segundos, le costaba respirar-. Tenemos que esperar, las próximas horas son de cuidado, aun tenemos que evaluar si hay lesiones cerebrales de gravedad.

— ¿No podemos… —el de trenzas tuvo que parar para tragar en seco sintiendo como su corazón y las lagrimas querían salirse nuevamente— ¿No podré verlo aún? Quiero verlo, necesito verlo…

El doctor frunció los labios y Simone lo miró con ojos de suplica sosteniéndose aun mas de su hijo, rodeándolo con su brazo para sentirlo cerca— Al menos un momento, solo para ver que él va a estar bien… hemos estado esperando mucho aquí sin saber nada. —le dijo ella, intentando mantener la calma.

— Aun están revisándole las heridas, tenemos que llevarlo a una habitación en cuidados intensivos, cuando esté instalado vendrá una enfermera a avisarles ¿Está bien? Solo podrán entrar dos personas y una a la vez, tenemos que cuidar su condición lo máximo posible, deben ser breves. —les indicó y sin más para decir les dijo que los mantendría informados de todo. Se retiró diciendo que necesitaba ver algunos análisis y que volvería para revisar a Bill durante el resto de la noche.

El  doctor se retiró desapareciendo al final del otro extremo del pasillo y Tom simplemente abrazó a su madre sin tener nada para decir, se sentía triste, desesperado por no saber si Bill iba a reaccionar bien a todo lo que había pasado, su cabeza era un lío de preguntas sin respuesta, sin embargo, todo se fue por la borda cuando se separó de su madre y alzó la mirada hacia el final del pasillo, su sangre se congeló un instante para luego volverse tan hirviente que la piel del rostro de Tom se puso roja. Fijó la mirada en la persona que venía a paso apresurado y caminó dando largos pasos dándole el encuentro.

— ¡¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?! ¡¿Quién te dijo que vinieras?! —gritó Tom fuertemente sin importarle que en la clínica había que guardar la compostura- ¡Toda esta mierda es tu culpa! ¡Siempre llamando, siempre jodiendo! ¡Siendo tan jodidamente insistente! ¡¿Y para qué?! ¡Nunca en tu puta vida te ha interesado lo que somos! ¡Sólo tienes cosas malas para decir! ¡Para desaprobar! —se abalanzó con mucha rudeza sobre su padre cogiéndolo por el cuello de su camisa y jalándolo sin tenerle ya ni una pizca de respeto.

— Tom… —dijo firmemente Jörg, su hijo mayor lo había tomado por sorpresa pero no por eso iba a dejarse amedrentar. El de trenzas estuvo a punto de responderle un montón de improperios más si no fuera porque Georg y Gustav se habían apresurado en sujetarlo e intentar separarlo de su padre. Tom soltó a Jörg haciendo un gesto de asco con la cara y se apartó evidentemente cabreado, sulfurado por la presencia ingrata de quien, para él, era el único culpable de todo.

Simone tuvo que interponerse entre ambos ya que veía la mirada llena de furia que tenía su ex esposo contra su hijo, antes de que las cosas se pusieran peor, una enfermera apareció con una mirada muy severa dándole una advertencia a todos— Estamos en una clínica y hay comportamientos que no están permitidos aquí, si no están dispuestos a respetar las normas pueden retirarse. Hay pacientes descansando y familias que al igual que ustedes están pasando por un momento difícil. —les habló con firmeza y todos guardaron silencio. Simone dio unas breves disculpas y le dijo a Jörg que conversarían en otro lado, lo cogió del brazo para llevarlo lejos de su hijo y Tom se apoyó en la pared cerrando los ojos y deslizando su cuerpo hacia abajo hasta caer sentado encogiendo las piernas casi abrazándose a ellas. Definitivamente estar sin Bill descompensaba a Tom en todos los aspectos.

 

* * *

 

Ya era más de media noche y aún estaban en la sala de espera cerca a cuidados intensivos, la desesperación carcomía el interior de todos y mayormente se mantenían en silencio, cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. Georg estaba sentado tomando un poco de café para saciar la ansiedad, Gustav había salido a fumar a las afueras de la clínica y Simone estaba con su esposo, Gordon, que había llegado desde Berlín tan rápido como había podido, él la abrazaba intentando darle un poco de apoyo; Tom, por su parte, estaba aun sentado en el piso totalmente destrozado, sin ganas de hablar con alguien o sentir a alguien que no fuera Bill, del mismo modo, Jörg estaba unos metros más allá, como si estuviera al otro lado del ring, sin querer si quiera provocar a su hijo mayor.

El ambiente se sentía pesado y casi asfixiaba, asfixiaba porque la intriga era demasiada y la incertidumbre era aun peor. De pronto, una enfermera de baja estatura y vestida con el color verde tan característico de un hospital, se acercó a ellos, su cara era redonda y tenía una expresión calmada, tenía una media sonrisa en su rostro y les habló con excelente amabilidad, muy tranquilizadora— ¿Familiares de Bill Kaulitz? —todos los que estaban allí se pusieron alerta poniéndose de pie, Tom se paró de un brinco desesperado por saber algo más—.  El paciente Kaulitz ya está en una habitación en Cuidados Intensivos. Me han autorizado para que deje pasar a dos de sus familiares. —les dijo con calma viéndolos amablemente, revisó su carpeta y anotó algunas cosas con un bolígrafo, volvió a verlos y sonrió nuevamente— ¿Tienen decidido quién va a pasar?

Tom dio un paso adelante dando a entender, sin consultarle a nadie, que él sería el primero y su madre se separó del abrazo de Gordon para colocarse junto a su hijo, Jörg por su parte aun se mantenía aparte para no ocasionar conflictos, había decidido que se quedaría allí hasta que todo el peligro haya pasado, pero al mismo tiempo no quería más mal entendidos con Tom.

La enfermera les pidió a Tom y Simone que la siguieran por el pasillo mientras les iba dando algunas indicaciones, caminaron por un corredor y los llevó hacia una sala apartada donde guardaban ropa especial, del mismo color verde que usaban los doctores y enfermeras para entrar al quirófano. Tenían que ponerse una bata especial, un gorro y protectores para los zapatos, todo quirúrgico y perfectamente esterilizado, ambos se usaron un cubre-boca y cuando estuvieron listos  Simone decidió que sería su hijo mayor quien debía entrar primero. Tom la miró agradeciéndole en silencio y sin más, con el estomago dándole vuelta y media, siguió a la enfermera hasta el pasillo nuevamente y luego hasta una de las tantas puertas que había en ese pasillo tan frio y solitario.

— Por ahora solo tienes dos minutos, seguro cuando mejore podrás estar más tiempo con él. ¿Intenta mantenerte tranquilo si? —le dijo con voz muy suave, captando rápidamente lo asustado que se encontraba el de trenzas. La enfermera abrió la puerta con cuidado y Tom entró, sintiendo como la puerta se cerraba detrás de él y en sí, sentía que algo también se oprimía en su pecho.

Bill estaba acostado en una típica cama de hospital, con un montón de cosas adheridas a su pecho descubierto, esos chupones que conectaban con las máquinas desesperantes que sonaban a cada segundo marcando el ritmo del corazón del menor de los Kaulitz; su piel se veía más blanca de lo normal y tenía diferentes marcas en el pecho y en sus costillas, tenia moretones grandes de diferentes tonos de verde y morado, le vio la muñeca izquierda rodeada de yeso, su respiración era lenta y profunda, en ese estado se veía tan diferente al Bill que solía ver a diario, tan lleno de sarcasmo y con una risa estruendosa y vivaz. Tom siguió con su recorrido y observó atentamente el rostro de su hermano, estaba inexpresivo y bastante pálido, tenía algunos pequeños cortes en el rostro y tenía un lado de su labio inferior hinchado y de color morado, subió la mirada y se acercó un poco más junto a la cama, observó con cierta preocupación la cabeza de su hermano y como habían envuelto alrededor de ella una venda de color blanco, Tom recordó lo que había dicho el doctor sobre los 25 puntos que tenía Bill en el lado izquierdo de la cabeza. Se percató que habían cortado parte de sus rastas para poder coser la herida y sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas otra vez, se acercó a Bill justo a su lado y empezó a sollozar casi en silencio, las lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas. Tom realmente hubiera dado lo que sea por estar en lugar de Bill, realmente su aspecto no era el mejor, tenia marcas en muchas partes de su cuerpo, fractura, puntos hechos, su rostro tenía moretones y su cabello y aspecto en general no era igual que antes, se veía inanimado, a kilómetros de lo que en verdad el menor de los Kaulitz solía ser.

— Perdóname… —susurró Tom muy bajito, sus manos tibias cogieron la mano derecha de Bill, se sentía fría y sus uñas estaban rotas y con el esmalte hecho un desastre, el de trenzas se inclinó dejando un beso en el dorso de ésta y volvió a verlo, la boca y nariz de Bill estaban cubiertas por un respirador artificial y aun el molesto sonido del aparato que marcaba los latidos del de rastas hacía todo mucho más incómodo en esa habitación.- No debí dejarte ir solo… —el mayor sollozó suavemente y bajo la mirada a sus manos que aun sostenían la de su hermano, vio la  pulsera que Bill le había dado en navidad y recordó el momento y todo lo especial que había sido, el de rastas no tenía la pulsera, seguramente se la habrían quitado junto a su ropa y la tendrían guardada en algún lugar, ya luego preguntaría—. Aun quiero esas tartaletas de fresa que me prometiste… Y quiero que vayamos al Caribe también… Quiero demasiadas cosas contigo, tienes que despertar… por favor. —intentó aguantar un poco más las lágrimas sin lograrlo, pasó torpemente su antebrazo izquierdo sobre sus ojos y vio a Bill una vez más, no había respuesta, no se había movido. Bill apenas y respiraba y Tom simplemente no sabía qué hacer. Se sentía desesperado y angustiado. — No me iré de tu lado, no hay nadie más para mí allá afuera. —le dijo prometiéndole, siendo cien por ciento sincero.

— Señor Kaulitz… —la misma enfermera entró con mucho cuidado y Tom quitó el cubre-boca para besar la mano de Bill antes de dejarla sobre la cama, intentó secarse las lágrimas una vez más y suspiró viendo a su hermano nuevamente— Debe salir de la habitación, su madre quiere pasar  también y solo se permite una persona a la vez. Acompáñeme por favor. —el de trenzas asintió y la siguió fuera del a habitación. Estaba asustado, jamás en su vida había visto a su hermano menor en esas condiciones, lo había podido acompañar en muchas de sus facetas, pero no así, no de ese modo. Tom no iba a poder borrar esa imagen de su mente por muchísimo tiempo, a no ser que Bill despertara y se encargara de hacerlo sentir tranquilo menos preocupado. Realmente necesitaba sentir a Bill consigo una vez más, lo quería de vuelta y era desesperante no saber cuándo sucedería.

Al estar fuera de la habitación Tom se detuvo y vio la pulsera en una de sus muñecas, todo estaría bien, se dijo para sí mismo, las cosas se componían de una u otra forma.


	6. Geisterfahrer

— Cariño… Tom… —dijo Simone suavemente moviendo el brazo de su hijo mayor que estaba encogido en una de las sillas de la sala de espera. Habían pasado casi tres días desde el accidente y todos habían estado bastante preocupados, en especial el mayor de los Kaulitz quien no había querido, por nada del mundo, irse a casa a descansar.

— Mhm… —Tom se removió en el asiento con obvia incomodidad y estiró las piernas como pudo, abrió los ojos lentamente y vio a su madre con una sonrisa en el rostro, intentó quitarse todo el cansancio de encima y pasó sus manos por su rostro. Hacía tres días que no dormía bien, su mamá se encargaba de traerle ropa limpia e insistía mucho para que comiera a pesar de su falta de apetito. El de trenzas realmente no estaba en su mejor momento, tenía unas ojeras enormes, le dolía la espalda y el cuello, su cabeza dolía ligeramente por las horas de sueño perdidas, pero ahí estaba él, esperando, suplicando en silencio noticias buenas—. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Está todo bien?

— Ha despertado… tu hermano ha reaccionado, al fin. —le dijo casi en un hilo de voz dejando brotar algunas lagrimas de sus ojos empezando a humedecer sus pómulos, ella se llevo las manos al pecho intentando contener la emoción y Tom sintió que un poco de vida volvía a él, se levantó de inmediato y abrazó a su madre fuertemente, sonrió y cerró los ojos sintiendo la fuerza con la que su mamá lo envolvía entre sus brazos, después de tanto tiempo volvía a sentirse calmado.

— ¿Hace cuánto está despierto? ¿Cómo pasó? Mamá esto es increíble. —el de trenzas sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora, se separó de Simone y la miró a los ojos sintiéndose él también tan emocionado como ella, pasó su antebrazo sobre sus ojos para no llorar y suspiró.

— Fue hace poco, yo había ido a la cafetería por algo de tomar y cuando volví una enfermera me dio la información, me dijo que en una de las revisiones de rutina que le hacían a tu hermano una de ellas lo encontró despertando. De inmediato llamaron al doctor para que lo revisara y me dijeron que tenía que esperar un poco más que lo más probable es que tendrían que pasarlo de Cuidados Intensivos a una habitación privada para que pueda recuperarse con más comodidad. —Simone veía a su hijo mayor tan emocionado mientras le contaba lo sucedido que tuvo que pasar sus dedos sobre las mejillas del de trenzas para secar las lágrimas que sin querer se habían deslizado. — Te dije que todo estaría bien.

Ambos se quedaron en el pasillo a esperar noticias nuevas del estado de Bill, eran casi las cuatro de la tarde y los G’s se habían ido a casa un momento, usualmente estaban junto a Tom para hacerle compañía pero ellos también necesitaban descansar. Gordon había ido a traer algunas cosas de casa y a cambiarse de ropa también. Los del Management habían estado intermitentemente ahí, para estar informados de la situación y no dejar que la prensa hiciera un gran alboroto por todo aquello, tenían la información que había dado la policía guardada bajo siete llaves, ya que era probable que en algún momento la  noticia saliera a la luz.

 — Señor y Señora Kaulitz… —dijo el doctor con voz firme para atraer su atención. Los aludidos se giraron y al saber de quien se trataba automáticamente se dieron vuelta para acercarse a él—. Traigo buenas noticias para ustedes, el paciente Bill Kaulitz ha despertado hace ya cuarenta minutos, estuvimos con él haciéndole unas pruebas para ver en qué condiciones está y creo que todo es bastante favorable. Aparentemente no tiene problemas de memoria o lesiones cerebrales. Ha respondido muy bien así que decidimos que sería mejor llevarlo a una habitación privada para que pueda descansar mejor.

— Oh gracias Dios… —suspiró Simone suavemente sintiéndose más aliviada después de tantos días de preocupación e incertidumbre.

— ¿Podremos pasar a verlo? ¿Al menos un momento? —preguntó Tom esperanzado. Los días anteriores sólo podía ver a Bill tres veces al día y sólo por algunos minutos, era horrible tener que dejarlo en aquella fría habitación.

— Sí por supuesto, puede recibir visitas aunque es preferible que por el momento sean sólo ustedes y familiares cercanos, no lo agobien con preguntas y cosas de ese tipo, por favor. —les advirtió dándoles una mirada un poco severa, se acomodó las gafas y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su larga bata blanca—. Síganme, les indicaré dónde está. —habló y se dio media vuelta para ir recto por el pasillo principal para luego tomar el ascensor e ir dos pisos arriba, llegaron a otro gran pasillo y justo en la mitad fue que se detuvieron frente a una puerta con el número 253, el lugar se sentía tranquilo, no había mucha gente yendo y viniendo, todos eran lo suficientemente silenciosos.

Y sin más el doctor abrió la puerta invitándolos a pasar, les dijo que los dejaría en privado y que probablemente una enfermera venga de vez en cuando a corroborar que Bill se encontraba cómodo y tranquilo. Simone y Tom asintieron a la vez y cuando se adentraron a la habitación el de trenzas sintió su corazón casi salirse por la boca de la emoción. Lo primero que vio que a Bill acostado en una típica cama de hospital vestido con una de esas batas blancas con puntos oscuros, tenía la piel tan pálida como lo había estado viendo éstos últimos días y además tenía aún moretones en su rostro, la venda en la cabeza cubriendo aquellos veinticinco puntos en el lado del parietal-temporal izquierdo, ya no necesitaba del respirador artificial y tampoco de aquella maquina que controlaba los latidos de su corazón. Lo único que tenía era un catéter conectado a su mano derecha el cual estaba unido a una bolsa de suero y probablemente algunos medicamentos más para tener bajo control el dolor. Por otro lado, la habitación era mucho más cómoda que los Cuidados Intensivos, el piso estaba alfombrado y había unos sillones al otro lado, tenía una televisión y un baño privado, todo se veía bastante bonito y cálido, tenía el típico olor de hospital pero de algún modo era un poco más cómodo.

— Billi… —dijo Tom suavemente acercándose al lado izquierdo de su hermano y quiso tomarle la mano si no fuera porque su muñeca tenía una escayola alrededor así que optó por poner una de sus manos sobre el antebrazo del de rastas y sonrió—. Te he extrañado…

— Cariño… —sonrió Simone por el otro lado de la cama pasando su mano cálida por la mejilla de su hijo. Bill los miró a ambos alternativamente con un aspecto aún medio adormilado e intentó sonreír consiguiendo una media sonrisa, muy débil.

 — Hola… —dijo el de rastas con la voz apagada, se sentía bastante confundido y dolorido, se había sorprendido cuando despertó y vio un montón de máquinas conectadas a él y enfermeras que lo revisaban y lo veían sorprendidas, cuando le comentaron la razón por la cual se encontraba ahí, un montón de imágenes en desorden se le vinieron a la mente, recordaba algunas cosas del accidente pero no muchos detalles—. Me alegra que estén aquí… Casi no la cuento, eh. —comentó, intentando restarle importancia a la situación, odiaba ver a su familia preocupada y más si era por causa suya— ¿Podrían cerrar las persianas? Realmente la luz me está matando… —arrugó su frente entrecerrando los ojos sintiendo un dolor intenso en la cabeza y realmente la luz no estaba ayudando mucho.

Tom se movió rápido a cerrar las persianas dejando la habitación oscura y con poca luz, volvió a la cama y veía a Bill sintiendo su corazón latir a mil por hora, sentía ganas de llenarlo de besos, consentirlo, abrazarlo y nunca más despegarse de su lado, sin embargo, debía controlarse puesto que su madre estaba ahí siendo cariñosa con Bill y si bien ella no se tomaba a mal la cercanía de los gemelos era mejor no arriesgarse a dar un paso en falso. Simone y su hijo mayor no habían querido moverse de la habitación, ella hablaba intentando entretener a Bill y le contaba cosas sin importancia, el de rastas intentaba reír, al parecer, para complacer a su madre y mayormente se mantenía en silencio, realmente no estaba con el mejor ánimo para charlar o para ser el centro de atención; Tom, por su parte, estaba simplemente como espectador, de rato en rato contribuía al monólogo de su madre pero sólo de limitaba a eso, se había concentrado más en observar a Bill e intentar de algún modo conectar con él mediante una mirada o un gesto, pero nada, el de rastas estaba muy ausente y se veía cansado, en dos oportunidades se quejó con las enfermeras que venían a chequearlo alegando que los medicamentos no estaban calmando su dolor de cabeza. El de trenzas, si bien se sentía aliviado de tener a Bill consciente otra vez, había algo más que le hacía falta, realmente echaba de menos al Bill feliz y sarcástico que solía ver a diario, siempre hablando enérgicamente y moviendo las manos con impaciencia para poder explicar todo lo que el montón de palabras que decía no alcanzaban a explicar, era desconcertante verlo así de callado y quejumbroso por los hematomas, tal vez cuando tuviera un momento a solas con él las cosas tomaran otro rumbo.

Una enfermera llamó a la puerta e ingresó para preguntarle a Bill si estaría bien que un oficial de policía pasara a verlo ya que venían esperando desde hace tres días a que él despertara para tomar su declaración sobre el accidente. El de rastas dijo que estaría bien solo si las preguntas eran breves y que no tenía problema en contarle lo poco que recordaba. La muchacha asintió y salió un momento para luego volver con el hombre vestido en un uniforme azul oscuro con una chaqueta gruesa encima.

— Señor Kaulitz, me alegra mucho que haya despertado, se ve mucho mejor. –le dijo intentando crear un ambiente agradable para que pudiera colaborar con la entrevista.

— Sí, gracias. —respondió el de rastas luciendo no muy animado pero intentando ser cortés— ¿Qué es lo que quiere saber? —preguntó dejando salir su impaciencia. Tenía realmente los nervios hechos un lío.

— Quisiera saber cómo sucedió todo, lo mucho o poco que recuerde será de mucha ayuda. Su testimonio es importante puesto que no hubo testigos y el peritaje solo se basó en los daños que encontramos. —decía el oficial sacando una libreta pequeña y un bolígrafo de uno de sus bolsillos, Bill, ladeo su rostro y entrecerró los ojos como si buscara en algún rincón de su memoria todo lo sucedido.

— Todo pasó muy rápido… —comenzó diciendo, pausado y un poco confundido— Había salido de casa como a las cinco de la tarde, tenía que viajar a Hannover para visitar a mi padre… —si bien Tom ya había oído parte de las investigaciones que tenía la policía, era muy diferente escuchar la versión de los hechos de la propia boca de su hermano, apretó los labios y coloco su mano sobre la de Bill aún sobre la escayola de su mano y muñeca, el de rastas lo miró por dos segundos comunicándole a su hermano tácitamente que podía sentirlo— Uhm… conozco la ruta, Tom y yo hemos viajado por carretera antes y se me hacía familiar, me sentía bien, había descansado lo suficiente como para mantenerme alerta. A mitad de camino recibí una llamada, era mi hermano, quería saber cómo me estaba yendo y bueno, fui responsable y puse el hands-free para poder manejar sin problema… —Bill suspiró y cerró los ojos un momento intentando recordar— La llamada se cortó y cuando me di cuenta la señal se había ido y luego de eso seguí manejando un rato más, no fue mucho, cuando… de pronto vi una luz muy fuerte, era un auto que venía por el carril contrario pero se había desviado al mío, venia directamente donde yo estaba…—Tom acarició el antebrazo de Bill suavemente con la yema de sus dedos intentando darle tranquilidad, el de rastas suspiró y bajó la cabeza negando con ella—. Realmente no recuerdo más, desde ahí todo se vuelve confuso…

— Gracias por intentarlo, la información que me ha dado sirve para ordenar un poco mejor las cosas. —decía el oficial amablemente terminando de apuntar en su libreta— De todos modos si en algún momento recuerda algo más, no olvide en comunicarse con nosotros. Ha sido usted muy afortunado, por desgracia la contraparte del accidente no ha tenido la misma suerte. Por eso mismo solo podemos contar con su declaración.

— ¿Quiere decir que… la otra persona murió? —Bill preguntó intentando atar cabos.

— La ayuda tardó en llegar hasta el lugar… y el impacto fue muy fuerte. —le comentó en tono paciente y calmado—. Era un hombre de treinta y ocho años y su hijo pequeño de sólo cinco años

— Oh Dios… —Bill sintió que algo se oprimía dentro de él, no conocía a aquellas personas de nada, pero no podía ser indiferente—.

— El hombre tenía muchos problemas, era adicto a la bebida y según los exámenes venia manejando en estado de ebriedad, había discutido con su pareja y de pronto salió hecho una furia de su casa llevándose a su hijo. Su auto no estaba en buenas condiciones tampoco y el clima no era del todo favorable, la ecuación tenía los elementos correctos para el desastre. —le dijo, poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, Simone  y Tom ya sabían más o menos lo que había pasado pero aun así se sintieron mal en ese momento por aquellas personas, por el niño sobretodo—. Bueno, ahora debo retirarme, con su declaración terminaremos de estructurar el caso, si recuerda algo más nos ayudaría. Le deseo una pronta mejoría. —los Kaulitz se despidieron amablemente y el oficial de policía salió de la habitación en silencio.

— Cariño, ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Simone inclinándose un poco hacia su hijo menor colocando la mano sobre su frente.

— Estoy vivo. —dijo muy bajito, casi como susurrándolo para él mismo.

 

* * *

 

La estadía en la clínica había sido un real dolor en el trasero, comida con sabor extraño, batas aburridas, medicamentos, inyectables, revisiones constantes, enfermeras coquetas y demás, si bien la atención había sido cálida y amable, Bill parecía tomarse las cosas no muy bien, desde que de había reaccionado se sentía irritable con todo y todos, aunque por lo general intentaba ser cortés en encerrar sus frustraciones había preferido mantenerse muy callado aquellas dos semanas que estuvo internado. Cuando le dieron el alta sintió literal el coro de los ángeles en sus oídos. Aun tenía dolor en muchas partes del cuerpo pero los hematomas lucían mejor, ya no estaban tan morados y verdosos, su muñeca izquierda aun estaba inmóvil pero mejorando con la escayola puesta, también le habían removido los puntos de la cabeza hace dos días y la cicatriz se veía aun muy rosácea y delicada pero con el tiempo el doctor prometió que tomaría mejor forma, debía cuidarla mucho con cremas antisépticas y usar un parche y gorros para que el sol no le diera sobre la piel, sin embargo, Bill no estaba contento, le habían rapado las rastas alrededor de esa zona y realmente no tenia idea de qué hacer para que todo volviera a lucir bien.

— Esto es una mierda… —decía el menor de los Kaulitz sentado en el borde de la cama mientras terminaba de ponerse una chaqueta deportiva—. Parece que tuviera la mano deforme. —dijo, estirando al mismo tiempo su brazo izquierdo para mostrar su muñeca cubierta por la chaqueta y lo abultada que se veía por la escayola. Negó con la cabeza y se puso los tenis para ponerse de pie y terminar de meter algunas cosas a su bolso.

— No se ve tan mal, Georg muere por dibujar penes en esa cosa. —Tom estaba caminando hacia la cama trayendo un estuche del baño privado donde Bill había puesto algunas de sus cosas y se lo puso en la cama para que lo guardara en el bolso. Realmente ellos no habían tenido un tiempo a solas, al menos no uno de calidad, usualmente su madre estaba alrededor de ellos y cuando no, estaban los G’s, Gordon, gente del Management y, su padre, quién estuvo presente solo la primera semana que Bill estuvo internado, después tuvo que volver a Hannover porque en el trabajo no podían darle demasiado permiso. Bill había estado tranquilo ante la presencia de su papá pero Tom lo evitaba lo más que podía y realmente no habló con él, y seguramente no hablaría con él en un futuro cercano y lejano también.

— Un pene es lo que él necesita. —sacudió su bolso con su mano derecha asegurándose que todo estuviera perfectamente acomodado dentro de él y se lo colocó sobre su hombro derecho—. Listo para irnos.

Salieron de la habitación y fueron directo al ascensor, Tom colocó una de sus manos en medio de la espalda de Bill acariciándolo suavemente y sintió como éste se tensaba sin girar a verlo, cuando el elevador abrió sus puertas dos enfermeras salieron de allí ambos entraron y Bill se alejó del agarre de Tom muy sigilosamente cuando estuvieron dentro. El mayor de los Kaulitz se había sentido frustrado y molesto también desde los días pasados, realmente su hermano  no era así con él, siempre había algún tipo de contacto o señal, alguna palabra o frase reconfortante, pero nada, se estaba desesperando pero iba a ser paciente, el doctor había dicho que era normal que Bill tuviera esa actitud reticente después de un accidente tan fuerte y tantos días dentro de la clínica.

— Terminamos con el papeleo, firmé tantas cosas que siento que ya me casé con la clínica. —dijo Simone a sus hijos mientras los veía venir, ella y Gordon habían estado en admisión terminando de poner todos los documentos en orden para el alta de Bill, se acercó a su hijo y le acarició la mejilla—. ¿Listo para ir a casa? Prometo una crema de maíz sólo para ti. —Bill intentó sonreír y asintió levemente, y dicho esto los cuatro caminaron rumbo hacia la puerta principal para ir al estacionamiento, Simone insistió en que su hijo no cargue peso así que hizo que su esposo llevara el bolso de Bill, el clima estaba frío y se veía muy nublado, casi como el día del accidente.

Una sensación extraña empezó a recorrer el pecho de Bill, sentía que el aire empezaba a ser pesado y le costaba bastante respirar, miró los autos alrededor de él, bien aparcados y de diferentes modelos, miró a uno y otro lado y habían más autos, la clínica era tan grande que no habían muchos espacios disponibles para estacionar. El menor de los Kaulitz sintió sus manos frías y algo temblorosas, imaginó que tal vez sentía muchos nervios por volver a casa pero esto era algo exagerado. Un nudo se le formó en la garganta cuando divisó a unos cuantos metros el Cadillac de Tom, se veía enorme, brillante y tan impecable como siempre, Bill tuvo enormes ganas de vomitar, su piel empezó a ponerse fría y el sudor corrió por su frente, intentó seguir como si nada pero cuando ya estuvo a un metro de distancia se detuvo en seco con manos temblorosas, las lágrimas empezaron a desbordarse de sus ojos y los apretó con fuerzas como si algo doliera muy dentro de él.

— No quiero, no puedo… —dijo entre sollozos, Tom, Simone y Gordon se detuvieron en seco junto a él y se acercaron para ver qué sucedía, su madre lo rodeó con uno de sus brazos intentando calmarlo pero se veía tan nervioso y angustiado que ninguno sabía muy bien qué hacer—. No, no, no… —negaba enérgicamente y llevó sus manos a su cabeza dando unos pasos hacia atrás alejándose del agarre de su madre; por su mente corrían imágenes y sonidos que desconocía, su corazón latía a mil por hora que casi se le salía por la boca, arrugó su frente y el temblor de sus manos era cada vez más fuerte, intentaba respirar hondo pero sentía que el aire no era suficiente, se sofocaba y escuchaba las voces de su familia intentando calmarlo, Tom se acercó con rostro desconcertado para intentar abrazarlo contra su pecho y Bill simplemente lo empujó, muy fuera de sí. — ¡No quiero! Me da miedo, ¡Me cago de miedo! —les gritó y se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas en medio de ese estacionamiento, bajó la cabeza y cubrió su rostro con sus manos. Bill no tenía claras sus ideas, pero sabía que algo no estaba bien en él, no se sentía como antes, veía el auto y sentía que no debía subirse en él, recordaba la fuerte luz viniendo contra él antes del accidente y el estruendoso impacto, habían pequeños flashazos que venían a su mente y veía mucha sangre y quejidos, no podía recordar, pero sentía, y estaba casi seguro que las cosas no podrían ser como antes. Sus padres se acercaron, se pusieron de cuclillas junto a él abrazándolo como podían y Tom se quedó a un lado, congelado, con las mejillas casi tan húmedas como las de su hermano.


	7. Nightmares

La situación de Bill se había desestabilizado de una manera que nadie jamás imaginó, después de un episodio de ansiedad en el estacionamiento de la clínica lo único que pudo hacer su familia era llamar a los médicos y enfermeras para que se hicieran cargo. Había costado mucho tranquilizar a Bill y no fue hasta que le inyectaron unos calmantes donde recién pudo estarse quieto y finalmente caer dormido. El doctor recomendó que sería mejor que lo llevaran donde un especialista en casos post accidente, ya que la reacción de Bill había sido netamente psicológica. Y esto iba a ser así, pero no en Hamburgo sino en Berlín, Simone había decidido tajantemente que su hijo estaría mejor en casa junto a su familia, no había mejor terapia que esa.

— ¿No ha querido comer? —preguntó Tom sentado en el desayunador de la cocina, estaba algo encorvado llevándose una tostada a la boca y moviendo su café con leche con la otra mano. Estaban en Berlín desde hace un par de días y era realmente confortante estar en la casa de sus padres. Al inicio el de trenzas no estaba muy de acuerdo con la idea puesto que iba a perder la privacidad con Bill, pero viendo la situación él también creía que su hermano se mejoraría más pronto si se sentía apoyado por todos.

— Ni un bocado, estoy preocupada, casi no ha estado comiendo y no puede seguir así, sólo pasa los días durmiendo sin ánimos de nada. —Simone dejó la bandeja con el desayuno que le había subido a su hijo menor a un lado y se sentó frente a Tom acompañándolo—. De todos modos más tarde sí o sí debe levantarse para ir donde el psicólogo, el psiquiatra dijo que no es suficiente con las pastillas que le recetó, también debe recibir terapia psicológica, aunque no le guste la idea. —La mujer apoyó su mentón sobre una de sus manos y suspiró— ¿Has intentado hablar con él?

— Es muy testarudo… Intenté charlar con él pero insiste en que sólo se siente cansado y necesita dormir para sentirse mejor. Y  realmente no es que hayamos hablado mucho, está tan callado… me hace sentir raro. —comentó Tom mientras sorbía de su taza, recordaba que desde que llegaron a Berlín había intentado pasar tiempo con Bill para distraerlo y animarlo un poco, pero lo único que recibía era desgano y conversaciones monosilábicas, las cosas de verdad no pintaban bien, extrañaba tener al Bill feliz y despreocupado. 

— Nunca imaginé que un accidente podría traer éstas consecuencias, el Trastorno de Estrés Post-Traumático no es algo sencillo, pero jamás pensé que le iba a tocar a tu hermano. —dijo ella, recordando el momento donde después de una larga entrevista el psiquiatra había llegado al no muy favorable diagnóstico, debido a esto le recetó varios calmantes para los nervios y los episodios ansiosos además de unas pastillas para dormir sólo en caso sea necesario, el médico también les había recomendado que en paralelo sería mejor si buscaban un terapista especializado en ese diagnóstico para acelerar el proceso de mejora ya que únicamente con medicamentos el trauma no iba a ser superado.

— Él va a salir de ésta, mamá. Sólo necesita tiempo. —dijo Tom, sintiendo su cuerpo pesado y su corazón encogiéndose al mismo tiempo, había pasado muchas malas noches desde el accidente de Bill, no podía dormir, pasaba horas pensando en qué hacer para que su hermano y amor de su vida estuviera mejor, todo lo que hacía no tenía resultados, Bill estaba aislado y todo tiempo estaba callado; cuando volaron de Hamburgo a Berlín Tom se sentó junto a él y el menor sólo quería dormir o únicamente miraba por la ventana sin decir nada mas, intentó acariciar su mano discretamente y, aunque Bill no se retiraba, tampoco daba algo más, simplemente se dejaba tocar y Tom no sabía si eso era peor que el rechazo o qué.

— Lo sé. —le dijo muy suavemente y estiró su mano para acariciar la mejilla de su hijo mayor, sabía que probablemente uno de los que peor la estaba pasando era él, sus hijos habían sido muy unidos desde que nacieron y, aunque Tom se mostraba fuerte muchas veces, sabía lo triste y perdido que se sentía—. Termina de desayunar cariño, y luego vas donde Billi para ayudarlo a prepararse para salir, intenta convencerlo o algo… Y después nos vamos, no quiero que perdamos la cita. —Tom asintió obedientemente aún dándole un bocado a su tostada con mermelada y le sonrió a su madre intentando mostrarle que estaba tranquilo—. Y ya no le des más comida a Capper, Gordon le dio de comer antes de irse así que es suficiente hasta la tarde. —Simone se levantó de la silla y llevó la bandeja que le había servido a Bill hasta el lavabo para poder seguir con los quehaceres. Tom se había quedado pensativo, realmente no sabía qué esperar o si las cosas iban a ponerse mejor pronto. No estaba seguro de nada.

 

* * *

 

— Yo creí que ibas a convertirte en un ermitaño apestoso. —dijo Tom con mucho humor, había subido a la habitación de Bill llevándole un sándwich de queso con jamón y un vaso de jugo de naranja, sabía que su hermano se había acostado por la tarde sin probar bocado luego de su cita con el psicólogo. Realmente todo ese episodio había sido largo, había costado mucho lograr que Bill saliera de la casa para ir a la consulta y había costado mucho más que se montara al auto, las pastillas lo mantenían de cierta manera bajo control, pero aún así Bill se angustiaba mucho y había que trabajar con él para que pudiera mantenerse calmado dentro del auto. — Debes comer algo, hace días sólo bebes agua y pastillas, eso no es bueno.

— Mamá me arropa demasiado… y sudo, y estaba pegajoso. —comentó Bill secando sus rastas con una toalla sentado al filo de su cama, estaba vestido con un chándal negro y una camiseta desteñida, realmente ese había sido su aspecto desde que salió del hospital— Y no tengo hambre.

— No pregunté si tienes hambre, te dije que debes comer. —insistió Tom aún manteniendo el buen humor y se adentró en la habitación dejando el plato con el sandwich y el vaso sobre la mesita de noche. — Estuvo bien hoy la cita con el terapeuta, ¿verdad? —se sentó junto a Bill sobre la cama y vio como este aun insistía en secar sus rastas una a una muy cuidadosamente.

— Mhmm… —ladeó su cabeza de un lado a otro tentativamente y suspiró—. Algo así, yo no sé porque mamá se preocupa tanto… y tú también. —le dijo dedicándole una mirada, realmente Bill era consciente que no estaba bien y que la preocupación de su familia era entendible, pero no aceptaba que se preocuparan tanto, de verdad le incomodaba que estuvieran tan pendientes, pero al mismo tiempo él se había vuelto tan necesitado o al menos eso pensaba él, no podía subirse a un auto sin antes sentirse ahogado y desesperado, no tenía ganas de levantarse y mucho menos de comer, tampoco tenía motivación para hacer algo más que simplemente dormir. Sus días se habían resumido a tomar largas siestas y beber pastillas para sentirse calmado, y ni eso, durante sus sueños ocurrían cosas extrañas que cuando despertaba le costaba mucho recordar, aún podía ver ciertas imágenes en su mente y ciertas voces que le resultaban inciertas. Su mente se había vuelto un caos.

— Sólo queremos verte bien, sabes, extraño mucho tu mal genio, tu sarcasmo y exigencias… Te extraño a ti. —dijo Tom suavemente extendiendo su mano sobre el muslo de Bill acariciándolo suavemente, intentando hacerle sentir de esa manera lo mucho que lo echaba de menos—. Estos días han sido una mierda… Fui y vine del infierno cuando me enteré que algo malo te había pasado y verdaderamente estuve como muerto en vida los días que estuviste en coma; no quiero ser un dramático porque en serio eso no me va, trato de hacerme el fuerte para que mamá no tenga una razón más para preocuparse y para que tú tengas en mí alguien en quién apoyarte porque me gustaría que mejores y que te sientas bien, que seas el de antes, el que tiraba sarcasmo cada dos segundos y quien me hacía reír también. No quiero presionarte ni nada parecido, pero estaría bueno si consideras esto de ponerte bien e intentar, porque no quiero perderte ni que te pierdas en todo esto, eres más fuerte que esto. —culminó y suspiró dándole una mirada a su hermano, las lágrimas se habían acumulado en sus ojos y Bill, sin embargo, se quedo muy quieto viendo hacia el frente, como si estuviera procesando aquel vómito verbal.

— Lo intentaré… —respondió el de rastas luego de un largo silencio, colocó una de sus manos sobre la de Tom y presionó haciéndole saber que había entendido a la perfección todo lo que le había dicho—. Sólo necesito tiempo… Las cosas tienen su forma de componerse, incluso si es que no todo puede ser como antes, siempre hay un camino, largo o corto, pero lo hay. —giró su rostro para verlo y dejó escapar una sonrisa pequeña, que más de alegría era de confort para su hermano—. Entonces… ¿de qué es ese sándwich?

 

* * *

 

El peso en la balanza se había aligerado por lo menos un poco, o al menos eso era lo que Tom pensaba, Bill había estado poniendo de su parte desde que tuvieron aquella charla en su habitación; comía sus tres comidas diarias, no completas pero al menos ingería alimento y ya no únicamente pastillas y agua, había estado más disponible para ir a  terapia y, aunque todavía costaba mucho trabajo mantenerlo calmado dentro del auto, todos ya se habían dado cuenta de lo mucho que se estaba esforzando para estar bien. La terapia realmente le había sido de ayuda, Bill estaba trabajando nuevas técnicas de relajación para sus ataques de ansiedad y técnicas que le iban a ser muy útiles para mejorar sus horas de sueño. Tom aún extrañaba al de rastas y extrañaba todo lo que habían dejado en Hamburgo, su convivencia, sus bromas, las caricias, los besos, el sexo… Dormir juntos, acurrucarse, todo. Tom extrañaba absolutamente todo y últimamente sentía que daba más de lo que recibía y no es que se quejara porque conocía perfectamente la situación actual, pero era difícil y él no era de palo, después de hablar con Bill aquella noche en su habitación no había tenido otra oportunidad para quedarse a solas con él o para intentar algo, su madre y Gordon siempre estaban rondando por ahí para verificar que Bill estuviera cómodo y a gusto. El mayor de los gemelos había empezado a sentirse solo, odiaba esa sensación y odiaba mucho más estar teniendo ese sentimiento egoísta considerando que conocía bien lo que estaba pasando y que Bill estaba demasiado delicado como para presionarlo a darle un poco de amor, lo necesitaba sí, pero en este momento Bill necesitaba mucho de él y de todos.

— ¿Qué rayos? —murmuró entre dientes sentándose de golpe en la cama y encendiendo la lámpara de la mesa de noche, había escuchado a Bill gritar muy fuerte y desesperado, no tuvo tiempo ni de ponerse los zapatos, salió de inmediato y solo le bastó un par de pasos para abrir la puerta que estaba frente a la suya, la habitación de su hermano, fue una total sorpresa al encender la luz ver a Bill sentado en la cama con las sabanas enredadas en sus largas piernas abrazando sus rodillas como si su vida dependiera de ello, lo vio llorando, hipando y en algún momento llevando sus manos a su cabeza, como si algo o alguien lo atormentara. — ¿Billi…? —se acercó lo más rápido que pudo y se sentó al borde de la cama, estiro su mano acariciando las rastas de su hermano y apenas el menor sintió el tacto alzó la cabeza y posteriormente se abalanzó sobre Tom aferrándose a él con muchísima fuerza.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Están bien…? —preguntó Simone apareciendo en el umbral de la puerta junto a su esposo, encendieron las luces de la habitación y se acercaron pronto a la cama viendo como Tom rodeaba a Bill sosteniéndolo con fuerza—. Cariño… ¿Por qué lloras? Tom…

Había sido muy difícil poder calmar a Bill pero después de muchos intentos y de que bebiera un vaso lleno de agua Tom había logrado que se sintiera a salvo de nuevo, se separaron y el de rastas se acomodo en la cama apoyando su espalda en el respaldar sus padres se habían sentado también allí junto al de trenzas esperando ahora sí una explicación a lo que había pasado. El menor de los gemelos se lo pensó unos minutos intentando ordenar sus ideas y lo que iba a decir.

— Ya les he dicho que a veces por las mañanas despierto asustado o angustiado, y es porque sueño cosas terribles pero que no puedo recordar cuando despierto, solo me queda esa sensación desagradable y pues… Ahora sí he podido ver todo o casi todo, quiero decir… Yo recuerdo pequeñas cosas del accidente, pero en lo que sueño es como si complementara lo que vi pero no he podido recordar de manera simple… No sé cómo decirlo, es como si cuando durmiera se abre el baúl de recuerdos y toda la película empieza a correr… Fue horrible. —De nuevo, los ojos de Bill se inyectaban en lágrimas, sus pómulos volvían a humedecerse mientras él intentaba encontrar las palabras para describir todo, Tom le tomó una mano intentando darle fortaleza y Bill asintió aun manteniendo la mirada gacha—. Aun estaba consciente después del impacto y como pude bajé del auto para buscar ayuda, pero cuando vi al niño… el niño que murió… estaba en la autopista lleno de sangre, yo apenas y podía caminar pero me acerqué y él aun vivía, sollozaba de dolor y quise pedir ayuda pero nadie pasaba por ahí, nadie me escuchaba, mi móvil no estaba por ninguna parte y lo único que hice fue quedarme con el pequeño… su padre estaba atrapado entre los fierros, no pude hacer nada por él tampoco aunque supongo que ya estaba muerto, no lo sé, pero recuerdo al niño y su voz dolorida diciendo que lo ayudara que tenia mucho dolor y yo estaba desesperado y me sentía mal también… —decía Bill hablando muy rápido, paso sus dedos por sus rastas tirándolas hacia atrás, sintiendo el hueco que tenía alrededor de su cicatriz en la cabeza—. No pude hacer nada, nadie nos pudo ayudar, no llegó nadie, no sé cómo me encontraron y si el niño aun estaba con vida al igual que yo… no recuerdo más, pero no puedo evitar sentir toda esta carga.

— No es tu culpa Billi, no es culpa de nadie. Ha sido un accidente… —le dijo su madre, se acercó a besar las mejillas húmedas de su hijo y lo abrazó suavemente— Has sido muy fuerte y valiente, las cosas a veces no tienen explicación y sé que duelen y nos dejan cicatrices, pero tenemos que saber cómo reponernos. No sabes lo infinitamente agradecida que estoy de tenerte con nosotros. —lo tomó por las mejillas y le dejó un beso en la frente, Gordon se acercó y le revolvió las rastas en gesto cariñoso— Te voy a preparar algo para que estés más tranquilo. —se apartaron un poco y Simone se puso de pie saliendo con su esposo rumbo a la cocina, una manzanilla le caría bien al menor de los gemelos para que pudiera intentar dormir otra vez.

— Mamá tiene razón… —dijo Tom, después de haber escuchado todo lo anterior, se acomodó como pudo junto a su hermano obligándole a darle espacio y subió sus pies a la cama para poder rodearlo con uno de sus brazos haciendo que Bill se recostara sobre su pecho obligado y también con ganas de dejarse proteger—. Me siento orgulloso de ti, sé que hiciste todo lo posible por conseguir ayuda para el pequeño, sé cómo eres y estoy seguro que hasta donde pudiste intentaste hacer tu mejor esfuerzo. La vida es complicada y el destino aun más, pero ten por seguro que si estás aquí es por algo, por las cosas buenas que puedes hacer, por ti y por los demás. Te amo muchísimo. —sentenció y no necesitó que Bill respondiera, con tan solo sentir que se abrazó a él más fuerte que antes fue más que suficiente.


	8. My kiss won’t lie to you

— ¿No ibas a salir hoy? —preguntó Simone entrando al recibidor de su casa, colgó su bolso y su abrigo en el armario que estaba detrás de la puerta principal y dio unos pasos hacia la sala donde se encontraba su hijo mayor recostado sobre uno de los enormes sillones con ropa de dormir y su celular entre las manos—. Creí que Georg y Gustav habían quedado contigo para ir a un club, ¿cancelaron la salida?

— Les cancelé, mejor dicho. —respondió Tom sin mucho ánimo, los últimos dos meses habían sido una montaña rusa y honestamente no se sentía emocionado por algo concreto desde hace bastante, mucho menos para salir de fiesta con sus amigos cuando su hermano menor aun estaba atravesando una situación complicada.

— Oh, ya veo. —dijo su madre en voz baja mientras se sentaba en el sofá que estaba frente al de Tom, lo miró y suspiró un momento antes de continuar—. No está bien que te aísles de todo y todos, hace mucho que no sales a distraerte, solo has estado aquí en casa, ocupándote de Bill todo el tiempo… Es muy bueno de tu parte, sé que estás preocupado. Pero no debes dejar que esto te consuma, Tom…

— Lo sé, pero no quiero, —le interrumpió— no tengo ganas de salir, ni de estar con nadie, lo único que he querido todo este tiempo es que Bill esté mejor, pero siento que nada de lo que hago funciona. Me frustra… quisiera nunca haberlo dejado viajar solo en el auto, nada de esto hubiera pasado. —le dijo con un tono de voz más tranquilo casi como diciéndoselo a sí mismo, se quedó un momento viendo hacia el techo y el silencio de su madre no era más que comprensión, porque sabía lo mal que la había pasado Tom desde el accidente de Bill y sabía también que las terapias y los medicamentos no estaban funcionando. Bill se había quedado en un estado depresivo desde hace ya casi tres o cuatro meses, habían intentado muchas cosas pero cada vez que algo iba bien a los pocos días retrocedían nuevamente. Era como si Bill no quisiera ponerse bien, como si se estuviera autodestruyendo a sí mismo.

— Entiendo… solo para mí es muy duro —dijo ella suavemente— Bill lo intenta pero es como si algo lo jalara hacia atrás, no quiero que eso te pase a ti ¿sabes? Has sido un gran apoyo para mí y para tu hermano…—y Tom lo comprendía, sabía que su madre solo se preocupaba y que quería que se distrajera de todos los problemas que habían desde el accidente, necesitaba a su hijo con ánimos para poder apoyar a Bill en todo lo que le faltaba por mejorar aún. — No dejes que te arrastre ¿de acuerdo?

— De acuerdo. —respondió, solo para darle esa satisfacción a su madre, pero él no estaba bien, y no lo iba a estar hasta que Bill estuviera a su cien por ciento, ellos eran como uno solo y Tom sentía que estaba en lo correcto.

— Haré algo de cenar, hamburguesas con papas en forma de aros, las que a ambos les gustan. —ella sonrió recordando la época cuando los gemelos eran unos niños y ella los consentía con hamburguesas los viernes por la noche; se levantó del sofá con dirección a la cocina sin darse cuenta que alguien más los había oído muy atentamente.

“No dejes que te arrastre…” se repetía Bill mentalmente.

 

* * *

 

Había sido difícil evitar llorar, pero era ya una costumbre hacerlo a diario, a sentirse mal y agobiado, a querer únicamente dormir y despertar asustado por las pesadillas que constantemente lo aquejaban. Bill se había levantado al escuchar el auto de su madre aparcando en el garaje, pero se detuvo cuando la oyó entrar a casa y saludar a Tom, sabía que estaba mal espiar y escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero era demasiado curioso como para alejarse y no interrumpirlos, se sentó al inicio de las escaleras con las luces apagadas y oyó todo aquello que no hubiera querido escuchar. Le dolió el pecho fuertemente cuando esa conversación terminó, sabía que las cosas con él estaban mal, pero no quería que todo eso jalara a Tom también, no había sido consciente de ello hasta que lo vio… y lo comprendió.

Tom siempre había sido una persona muy vital, no al punto de ser de los que va al gimnasio todos los días y come una dieta balanceada a diario, pero era muy activo y siempre estaba haciendo algo en la casa, ordenando, componiendo, cocinando, jugando con el perro o molestando a Bill, usualmente estaba sonriendo y listo para contraatacar el sarcasmo de su hermano, si uno daba el otro devolvía y viceversa, se complementaban en cosas mínimas y era cierto cuando su madre decía que Tom se había dejado consumir por el estado de salud de Bill. Quizás el estar tan compenetrados el uno con el otro era la razón por la que Tom vivía y sentía todo lo de Bill; al inicio de todo lo del accidente el mayor de los gemelos se había mantenido muy fuerte y motivado para ayudar a Bill a progresar, pero con el pasar del tiempo esos ánimos fueron decayendo y únicamente se había amoldado a tratar a Bill con cuidado, siempre con cariño, pero ya sin entusiasmo, como si hubiera perdido la fe en Bill, en él mismo y en todo en sí.

Se extrañaban como pareja, en Berlín no había la privacidad que su casa de Hamburgo les daba, mamá siempre estaba de un lado a otro, siempre muy pendiente de que todo estuviera bien y en orden, habían pasado meses sin tocarse, de hecho, lo máximo que había pasado entre ellos desde el accidente eran pequeños besos en la mejilla y abrazos prolongados, pero nada más. Tom había sido bastante respetuoso en ese aspecto, sabía que Bill no estaba en condiciones de ofrecer algo más y él no era para nada exigente, entendía y, aunque se desesperaba, sabía que por lo menos tenía a su hermano con vida y que mientras estuvieran juntos las cosas estarían bien, o relativamente bien. Era difícil convivir con algo así, con ese sentimiento de frustración y al mismo tiempo saber que no era correcto estar frustrado y que debía mantener los ánimos arriba para ser un soporte confiable. Estar ahí para Bill, por Bill, lo que sea por él.

— Necesitaría un milagro para arreglar todo esto. —dijo Bill mirándose en el espejo de su baño, se acababa de duchar y no estaba del todo convencido que era él quien estaba ahí, hacía mucho que no le daba importancia a su aspecto, y eso que él era un gran admirador de sí mismo. — Dios… —acercó su rostro al espejo y pasó sus dedos por las oscuras ojeras, su rostro estaba muy pálido, más de lo usual, y sus ojos no se veían tan vivaces como antes, su cuello y su torso se veían delgados gracias al apetito irregular de los últimos meses. Y qué decir de su cabello, no había podido hacer nada bueno por él en meses, sus rastas estaban descuidadas y un poco resecas, además aun se notaba la cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza en el cual tuvieron que cortar las rastas que tenia alrededor para evitar que se infecte la herida, es decir, tenía un agujero allí y poco o nada se había preocupado en resolver aquello. Sus uñas tampoco tenían color y estaban igual de largas que antes pero nada más. No era su mejor semblante.

Se vistió con ropa interior limpia y un chándal y una camiseta oscuros, se roceó un poco de perfume encima como si eso fuera a disimular sus evidentes descuidos pero aún así, suspiró y salió de su habitación muy silenciosamente. Era casi medianoche y ya todos estaban en sus habitaciones, el pasillo estaba oscuro y la casa se sentía como de cristal; en un par de pasos Bill se detuvo en la habitación de Tom y cogió la perilla con cuidado intentando no hacer ruido, la giró despacio rogando mentalmente que éste no le hubiera echado el seguro. Se abrió.

— ¿Qué… ¿Bill? —preguntó el de trenzas moviéndose sobre la cama al sentir un peso extra sobre ella, no se veía bien entre la oscuridad pero esa silueta la conocía a la perfección. Sintió como  se subía sobre él a horcajadas y por un momento pensó que estaba soñando.

— Shh… —siseó Bill suavemente colocando dos de sus dedos sobre los labios de su hermano—. No digas nada, por favor no digas nada… —le dijo en un pequeño hilo de voz mientras se acercaba lentamente, se inclinó lo suficiente apoyando sus manos en el pecho de Tom y dejó un beso pequeño en su boca, se quedó allí unos segundos hasta que sintió las manos de Tom sujetándolo por la cintura, el de rastas se arqueó un poco y movió sus caderas, entreabrió sus labios suspirando contra la boca del otro y cerro los ojos para iniciar un beso lento y húmedo.

Tom sentía que estaba soñando y que era un sueño muy muy real, de los que a veces solía tener y con los que solía darse un poco de amor propio masturbándose solo para calmar la tensión que se acumulaba en su entrepierna, pero esto, esto era mucho más que eso, realmente Bill estaba allí sobre él, como muchas veces había esperado. Quería preguntar por qué, pero su hermano lo había silenciado y creyó que habría tiempo para preguntas y respuestas luego, lo importante es que sucedía aquí y ahora. — No estoy soñando… —dijo muy bajito y con la voz ronca, sus labios estaban húmedos luego de que Bill le dejó un tiempo para respirar después de un largo beso—. Esto es demasiado. —sonrió en la oscuridad y sus brazos rodearon a Bill con mucha fuerza atrayéndolo a su cuerpo, sintiendo que las mantas entre ellos eran una verdadera molestia en ese instante, el de rastas se removió un poco y sintió su corazón latir fuertemente, emocionado por ver a Tom tan contento con él, se sentía destrozado porque de verdad su hermano merecía muchas cosas y todos estos meses él y su depresión lo estuvieron arrastrando hacia un callejón sin salida, eso no era justo, y no iba a permitir que aquello continuara, tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

— Prometo no ser muy ruidoso… —le dijo Bill suavemente y en el mejor tono juguetón que pudo sacar, agradecía mucho internamente que hacía como cinco días que no estaba tomando sus medicamentos, sino su excitación se quedaría en grados bajo cero y sería muy bochornoso. — Te extrañé… —dijo con sinceridad, había extrañado mucho a Tom, en todas sus formas y versiones, y le hacía falta compartir con él lo que usualmente hacían. Bill tragó su propia saliva y relamió sus labios antes de empezar a dejar pequeños besos sobre los labios de Tom para no dejarlo hablar, no quería que preguntara o que quisiera averiguar porqué estaba sucediendo aquello, se movía sobre él tratando de restregarse lo más que podía, ondeaba sus caderas de arriba hacia abajo sintiendo la entrepierna de Tom sobre las sábanas. El de rastas bajó despacio sus labios por el cuello de su hermano y olisqueó el particular aroma de su piel, una mezcla de su propia esencia y el jabón y la loción que solía usar, olía a hogar, a esa parte que tanto le hacía falta. Bill no se había dado cuenta de cuánta falta le hacía y de lo limitado que estaba en ese sentido, no podía dar mucho, pero hoy haría un esfuerzo, Tom lo merecía.

— Billi… —Tom dijo, casi en un susurro. Estiró su cuello dándole espacio a Bill de continuar con esa maravillosa danza de besos que había iniciado y que a él tanto le gustaba, era uno de sus puntos débiles. Dejó sus labios entreabiertos suspirando con placer mientras sus manos recorrían la espalda de Bill muy suavemente alzando un poco su camiseta y dejando que una de sus manos se deslizara dentro de su chándal para acariciarle mejor el trasero y presionar sus dedos entre sus nalgas por sobre la tela del bóxer; honestamente él tenia todo un cuestionario en la cabeza y quería que Bill le diera respuestas, pero de verdad eso podía esperar, en ese instante no podía más que pensar en su entrepierna endureciéndose y calentándose más de lo que él quisiera.

El de rastas dejaba un beso en cada uno de los lunares de su hermano, era una costumbre hacerlo en esa área de su cuerpo, su cuello y clavícula llena de curiosos lunares eran un gusto particular que había desarrollado con el pasar de los años, se separó un poco relamiendo sus labios y tomó la camisa de Tom por los bordes para tirar de ella hacia arriba hasta sacársela para lo cual el de trenzas hizo lo mismo, quedando ambos en similar condición. Bill agradecía que las luces estuvieran apagadas puesto que estaba un poco más delgado de lo normal y para sorpresa suya Tom se veía un poco más ancho de lo usual, como si hubiera ganado una onza más de musculo en cada parte de su cuerpo, o tal vez esa era su impresión después de unos meses sin verlo en esa situación. De todos modos Tom nunca dejaría de ser atractivo.

Bill se removió sobre su hermano tirando las sabanas y mantas que los dividían a un lado, mordió su labio inferior con un poco de ansiedad y trató de calmarse a si mismo mientras se acomodaba entre las piernas de Tom, se inclinó para que sus labios alcanzaran la piel de su pecho y rodeo sus tetillas con la punta de su lengua, las humedeció y succionó suavemente antes de continuar su camino hacia abajo, oía al mismo tiempo como Tom gruñía en voz baja disfrutando el momento y de la atención, las manos de Bill se movían sobre la entrepierna del de trenzas, la mano derecha de Bill se presionaba sobre ella fuertemente sintiendo ya casi la erección en su punto. Se deslizó un poco más dejando pequeños besos y lamidas hasta la cadera y con ambas manos bajó el pantalón y bóxer de su hermano, los lanzó en algún lugar del suelo y se quedó un momento viendo el pene de Tom, duro y listo, el de trenzas sacó a Bill de su estupefacción cuando comenzó a acariciar su propia erección suavemente incitando a Bill  a continuar, excitándolo más si podía, el propio Bill tomó el resto de su ropa y se la quitó sin mucha ceremonia, su pene estaba igual de duro que el de su hermano, se deseaban.

— Ven aquí… —dijo Tom suavemente, y Bill lo hizo, relamió sus labios nuevamente y el mayor dejó de acariciarse a sí mismo dejando que su erección reposara sobre tu vientre, el de rastas se inclinó y lamió despacio desde los testículos hasta la base de su pene y luego hacia arriba hasta llegar al glande. Tom sintió un temblor recorrerle el cuerpo y arrugó la frente en respuesta sintiendo su corazón descontrolarse con tan solo ese ligero toque. Bill tomó la erección con una de sus manos empezando a acariciarla suavemente apenas presionando los dedos causándole así pequeños espasmos de placer a su hermano, con sus dedos bajó el prepucio y sus labios al mismo tiempo se posaron sobre la enrojecida punta, succionó y ensalivó y continuó bajando introduciendo el pene dentro de su boca, sus labios apretaban alrededor todo lo que podían y Tom simplemente se dejaba hacer, puso una de sus manos en las rastas de Bill y lo sujetó de allí no para guiarlo, porque éste ya sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo y cómo le gustaba, sino para sentirlo allí en ese momento que casi parecía irreal.

— Mhmm... —musitó Bill comenzando succionar un poco más rápido, haciendo que casi toda la erección esté dentro de su boca, con una de sus manos empezó a acariciarle los testículos a Tom y este se estremeció de placer, sentía que si Bill no dejaba de hacerlo iba a correrse pronto y en su boca y realmente no quería que eso pasara, al menos no tan rápido, quería durar mucho, para siempre si era posible. Quería disfrutarlo al máximo, había extrañado la intimidad con él, había extrañado todo de él.

Y como leyéndole la mente Bill bajó sus labios hasta la base del pene y subió muy despacio hasta la punta y justo en ese momento abrió los ojos y le dedicó una mirada a Tom desde esa posición y éste pudo jurar que Bill se veía igual de hermoso que antes, que toda esa tristeza y ansiedad que lo habían consumido se habían esfumado esa noche, sus ojos atravesaban la oscuridad y se veían igual de brillantes que hace unos meses atrás. — Siempre tan precioso… —le dijo, aun sintiendo su respiración irregular y su erección palpitando a mil por hora, Bill se permitió una sonrisa y subió poco a poco hasta llegar a los labios de su hermano y dejarle un beso corto pero húmedo, aun sentía el sabor de su verga dentro de su boca y se relamió los labios. — Nunca dejaría de amarte, siempre estaré ahí para ti. —lo rodeó con uno de sus brazos y Bill simplemente se dejó hacer, Tom recorría su cuello con sus labios succionando su piel sin importar que le dejara marcas; su mano, mientras tanto, le acariciaba el trasero y presionaba aquel lugar que tanto le gustaba. Le lamió el cuello y subió por él hasta su boca dándole un beso pequeño, dejó de tocarle el trasero y subió su mano hacia la boca de Bill mostrándole dos dedos, el menor sabía perfectamente qué hacer así que sin más, abrió la boca y los chupó todo lo que pudo mojándolos y llenándolos de mucha saliva, el de trenzas sonrió y dirigió sus dedos a la entrada de Bill presionando primero uno de ellos hasta introducirlo y lubricarlo un poco para meter el segundo, comenzó a penetrarlo despacio y con paciencia, sintiendo que su erección iba a reventar con el simple hecho de estar preparando a Bill, con esa sensación de que todos estos meses lo habían puesto más estrecho.

— Mierda… —dijo Bill entre dientes sintiendo como su esfínter dolía, estaba a horcajadas sobre Tom y, aunque había tomado unos minutos para el de trenzas prepararlo además de usar lo último del bote de lubricante que tenía en su mesita de noche, aún para Bill era difícil puesto que hacía mucho que no había tenido relaciones y estaba sensible, pero eso no lo detuvo porque sabía que era lo normal así que presionó sus manos en el pecho de su hermano y empujo su trasero hacia abajo sintiendo como Tom rompía toda esa estrechez en su interior, terminó de sentarse sobre su erección y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando la calidez que Tom le daba, contoneó sus caderas un poco acostumbrándose a sentirlo dentro de él otra vez después de mucho tiempo y dejó sus labios entreabiertos para dejar salir pequeños gemidos de placer cuando empezó a montarlo muy despacio para poder acostumbrarse a la sensación.

Tom lo miraba asombrado desde su posición, le sostenía las caderas para sentir el ritmo de las mismas y con su otra mano envolvió la erección de Bill suavemente empezando a masturbarlo al mismo tiempo que lo penetraba; no podía describir con palabras todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese instante, pero se sentía jodidamente bien. El trasero de Bill estaba tan apretado que casi se sentía como la primera vez que lo hicieron, el de trenzas podía ver a su hermano con ayuda de la luz que se colaba por la ventana desde la calle, se veían sus rasgos finos y sus labios entreabiertos, veía como tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás y como respiraba agitadamente, Tom empujaba sus caderas despacio guiando el ritmo que habían empezado mientras una de sus manos estimulaba a Bill casi al compas.  — Mhmm… —escuchó los gemidos de Bill intentando ser lo más silencioso posible porque, aunque estuvieran en esa pequeña burbuja eran conscientes que era la casa de sus padres y había que ser cuidadosos. Tom sentía el pene de Bill cada vez más húmedo y le dio un par de sacudidas más antes de soltarlo y sujetarlo de la cintura para empujarlo contra la cama, había disfrutado mucho dejarse hacer por Bill pero le encantaba también dominarlo y hacerle sentir todo el amor que tenía para dar.

— Te amo tanto, no tienes idea cuánto… —dijo Tom contra los labios de Bill, se había acomodado sobre él pasando sus brazos detrás de sus rodillas para abrirle aún más las piernas y apoyó sus manos en la cama para impulsarse contra el otro penetrándolo con fuerza de uno solo, el de rastas se arqueó en la cama y puso sus manos en las mejillas de Tom dándole pequeños besos, chupando sus labios y mordiendo el inferior, una de sus manos paso detrás de su oreja acariciando las trenzas delgadas, dejó salir un pequeño gemido y se estremeció de placer al sentir como su hermano empezaba a embestirlo fuerte y rápido, la madera de la cama se golpeaba contra el pared haciendo un característico sonido combinándose la respiración de ambos que se volvía cada vez más rápida e intensa, los espasmos y el placer se acumulaban en un solo lugar para ambos. Bill sentía su pene rozarse contra el duro abdomen de Tom y como se humedecía cada vez más, ahí y en el interior de su trasero con Tom entrando y saliendo rápidamente haciendo que sus testículos se presionaran contra sus nalgas. Era placentero para el menor escuchar los jadeos de su hermano cerca de su oído y pasó una de sus manos detrás de su nuca acariciándolo y luego bajó por su pecho acariciándolo y las posó sobre su espalda hundiendo sus uñas en la piel hasta dejar pequeñas marcas rojas.

Tom salió muy despacio del interior de Bill solo para volver a embestirlo con fuerza penetrándolo hasta tocar su punto de placer y un par de estocadas más fueron suficientes para eyacular dentro de él sintiendo su orgasmo recorrerle todo el cuerpo, a lo cual Bill lo acompañó al mismo tiempo corriéndose contra su abdomen sintiendo toda esa calidez entre ellos y dentro de su trasero también, el menor movió sus caderas temblando de placer por el orgasmo y hundió su rostro contra el cuello de Tom ahogando sus gemidos mientras oía los gruñidos roncos y llenos de satisfacción que el de trenzas dejaba escuchar muy cerca de su oído. Se sentían fuera de sí mismos, como si todo aquello hubiera sido de otro mundo, fue especial y único como siempre, tan repentino y pasional como era usualmente, sus corazones latían al mismo tiempo tan rápido que casi se les salía del pecho; Tom sonrió y se apartó un poco para poder ver el rosto de Bill o al menos lo que se podía ver entre la oscuridad, le beso los labios y quito sus brazo de debajo de sus piernas para dejarlo descansar, siguió apoyándose en la cama y continuó con los besos, sin darse cuenta que las pestañas de Bill estaban húmedas.

— Te amo. —sentenció Tom, después de haber llenado de besos el rostro de Bill, lo vio y subió una de sus manos para acariciar su mejilla, sintió que estaba húmeda y que su hermano había empezado a sollozar suavemente—. ¿Estás… ¿Bill?

— Nada, no es nada, es solo… ya sabes —. respondió sin encontrar muy bien las palabras—. Te amo mucho, eso jamás debes dudarlo, —le dijo, intentando sonar calmado y menos angustiado de lo que realmente se encontraba— pase lo que pase debes saber que yo voy a estar bien y que tu también vas a estar bien ¿si? Solo promete eso, y que vas a confiar en mí siempre y me apoyarás.

Tom no sabía de dónde venía todo eso y no sabía por qué todo era tan emocional en ese instante, pero estaba seguro que él estaría siempre para Bill y que no hacía falta que hiciera una promesa, pero de todos modos la hizo—, lo prometo — dijo, y besó sus labios suavemente para compensar el momento de inseguridad, que según Tom, había tenido Bill en ese instante. — Te amo muchísimo, quedémonos juntos esta noche. —le invitó, y no tuvo que decir más cuando se recostó en la cama y Bill se acercó a abrazarlo para dormir junto a él.

 

* * *

 

— ¿Estás seguro de esto Bill? Es un gran paso, pero estoy sorprendido…

— Sí, es tiempo de dejar todo atrás, es por mi bien… y el de los demás —. Dijo Bill inclinado sobre el enorme escritorio de su terapeuta firmando una serie de documentos.

 

* * *

 

Tom después del sexo quedaba realmente agotado y eso volvía su sueño más pesado de lo normal, se giró en la cama buscando a Bill y gruñó contra la almohada al no sentirlo cerca, carraspeó un poco y abrió los ojos poco a poco para acostumbrarse a la luz del día, se levantó despacio pensando en dónde se había metido su hermano, si tal vez se había ido al baño o si se había ido a su habitación para que mamá no sospechara. Se puso de pie y recogió su bóxer para ponérselo mientras caminaba por su habitación, la ropa de Bill no estaba y al parecer tampoco estaba en el baño, el de trenzas sintió una sensación extraña y se puso un chándal y una camiseta además de un par de tenis. Salió de su habitación y fue hacia la de su hermano, no estaba. Bajó las escaleras rápidamente y escuchó voces en la cocina, fue hasta allá y encontró a sus padres conversando y tomando algo de café. — ¿Dónde está Bill?

— Hijo… —habló Simone viéndolo con algo de extrañeza—. ¿Cómo que dónde está?

— Fui a su habitación y no estaba, no está en ningún lado. —Tom dio un par de pasos más entrando a la cocina y sus padres de miraron entre ellos, Simone se puso más nerviosa aún.

— Él se fue, hijo, ¡nos dijo que tú sabías! —y entonces, el mundo de Tom se desmoronó, sintió que caía en un pozo sin fondo y que había fuego al final de él. — Se despertó muy temprano y tenía las maletas hechas, nos dijo que iba a internarse en una clínica de reposo para mejorar, que esa era una opción que le dio su terapeuta y que él se decidió al fin a hacerlo. Nos dijo que habló contigo anoche y que estabas de acuerdo ¡incluso dijo que se despidieron! Que tú le dijiste que lo ibas a apoyar, y que le hiciste una promesa. No quiso que te despertemos por eso, porque iba a ser difícil irse si te veía, por eso se despidió de ti anoche. ¿O no lo hizo? Nos dijo que lo llevemos y lo dejemos allí, nos despedimos, es un buen lugar, él estará bien y fue su decisión…

— Maldito… —balbuceó Tom en voz baja después de esa rápida explicación de su madre, se dio media vuelta hacia la puerta, enojado y triste, sintiendo todo a mil por hora recorrer su cuerpo.

— Hijo… ¡Tom! —y Simone no pudo decir más porque Tom dio un portazo dirigiéndose directamente hacia su camioneta. Él conocía la clínica a la que su mamá se había referido, el terapeuta de Bill muchas veces les había recomendado el lugar para que él recibiera un tratamiento completo garantizándoles su mejoría. Apretó el volante hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos y mordió su labio inferior casi rompiéndolo.

Después de varios minutos llegó al lugar, estaba bastante apartado de la ciudad y se veía tranquilo, rodeado de árboles y con un edificio grande, moderno pero de aspecto cálido, se veía muy bien, de confianza y gran reputación, pero jamás imaginó Tom que estaría yendo a ese lugar a buscar a su hermano, a ese que se había negado en alejarse de su familia, aquel que la noche anterior le hizo prometer algo sin contarle la verdad de sus intenciones. — Usted… —habló fuerte Tom al ingresar a la clínica y ver cerca de la recepción al terapeuta de Bill, se acercó donde él con expresión nada agradable—. ¿Dónde está mi hermano? ¿Por qué está aquí? Necesito verlo, déjeme verlo por favor.

— Tom… Tu hermano está aquí, vino temprano con tus padres, me pareció raro no verte con él, quiere quedarse aquí un tiempo…

— Lléveme con él… por favor. —sus ojos estaban húmedos casi a punto de llorar y el doctor no pudo negarse así que le hizo una seña con la mano para que lo siguiera, caminaron por varios pasillos, se estaban adentrando a otro edificio y subieron hasta el cuarto piso, en el camino Tom se sentía desesperado, sin saber qué hacer o qué decirle a Bill para convencerlo de volver a casa, su corazón casi se le salía por la boca.

— Bill, tu hermano vino a verte. —dijo el doctor apenas abrió la puerta con cuidado, y le hizo espacio a Tom para que pueda pasar—, voy a quedarme cerca por si se ofrece algo, no puedes quedarte mucho tiempo, no es horario de visita. —le dijo al de trenzas antes de salir de la habitación.

Tom entró lentamente y cerró la puerta detrás de él, Bill estaba con su ropa simple de siempre y tenia una maleta grande sobre su, ahora, cama que estaba junto a una ventana que era lo suficientemente grande, la habitación era espaciosa y confortable, tenia un buró, un armario y había una puerta por lo que parecía que también tenia un baño privado, además de eso había un escritorio y una mesita de noche junto a la cama. Bill había pasado la última hora desempacando sus cosas y ordenándolas de manera desinteresada—. Les dije que no quería visitas…—habló suavemente mientras desdoblaba un par de camisetas.

— Cómo puedes decir eso… después de… Dios, ¿qué sucede contigo? ¿por qué no me dijiste nada? Mentiste… ¡me mentiste! —gritó, no pudo contener todos los sentimientos que se acumulaban en la garganta, no podía mantenerse tranquilo viendo a Bill tan indiferente desdoblando su ropa en ese lugar—. Vámonos a casa, no necesitas estar aquí.

— Debo estar aquí… —le dijo suavemente, demasiado tranquilo, tan tranquilo que sacaba a Tom de sus casillas. — Es lo mejor.

— Lo mejor es que estés en casa, con mamá, conmigo… —intentó convencerlo, sus ojos estaban empapados, pero se rehusaba a sollozar, Bill seguía concentrado en su ropa—. Si todo fuera como anoche, las cosas mejorarían, yo sé que sí, solo debes poner un poco de tu parte y todo estará bien, no me dejes, no quiero que estés aquí.

— ¡Basta! Te dije que me prometieras algo, que me apoyarías, que siempre estarías allí pase lo que pase, y no lo estás cumpliendo. ¿No lo entiendes? No podré estar bien, todos estos meses he estado encerrado en toda esta mierda, me siento mal todos los malditos días, no soy como antes, no me siento como antes ¡no sé qué hacer! Nada resulta, solo veo que todo va para mal, incluso mamá, Gordon y tú se están enfocando tanto en mí que ya no dejo que vivan sus vidas, en serio aprecio todo lo que hacen pero esto es por mi cuenta. Yo quiero estar bien pero no sé cómo, y no creas que es fácil, nunca quise venir aquí, pero es lo mejor. —habló Bill dejando de lado lo que estaba haciendo, lo dijo tan rápido que para Tom tanta verdad era difícil de digerir

— No me dejes solo, en serio no puedo con esto. Tú estás bien conmigo, te voy a ayudar a mejorar, solo no me dejes, no sé cómo estar sin ti. Yo te amo, joder, ¡por qué haces esto! —gritó, ya sin saber cómo hacer para volver con Bill a casa, desesperado porque veía a su hermano tan convencido que parecía irreal que habían hecho el amor la noche anterior.

— Solo déjame en paz, necesito que todos me dejen en paz… —habló pausadamente Bill, sintiendo como su pecho empezaba a agitarse y sus ojos se humedecían por la ansiedad que empezó a crecer dentro de él, otro episodio de ansiedad, otro dolor más— Déjame en paz ¡solo quiero que te calles! Déjame aquí, ¡Déjame! ¿No ves que no estoy bien? ¿No lo ves? —le dijo con los ojos muy abiertos sintiendo que algo más se apoderaba de él, usualmente no le hablaba así a Tom pero no podía controlarlo, tomó su estuche de aseo personal y lo abrió sacando una afeitadora, la encendió y sin dejar de mirar a Tom pasó el aparato por un lado de su cabeza, sus rastas caían al suelo y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, empezó a llorar por lo incontrolable que se sentía y sintió a Tom rodeándolo con sus brazos tratando de alejar la máquina de sus manos, Bill la dejó caer y al mismo tiempo cayó de rodillas y su hermano junto a él. El de trenzas lo abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho y sentía a Bill sollozar casi tanto como él, era evidente que necesitaba ayuda. — Vas a estar bien, y yo también…


	9. Run

— Lo siento…el paciente aún no puede recibir visitas.

— Pero soy su hermano, necesito hablar con él… ¿no hay alguna posibilidad? ¿Podría hablar con su doctor tal vez? —insistía Tom desde el otro lado del escritorio, se había despertado muy temprano aquel sábado por la mañana, estuvo toda la noche pensando en si era el momento apropiado para buscar a Bill; habían pasado dos semanas desde que se internó en aquella clínica y desde entonces, desde que se cortó las rastas frente a él, no lo había visto y no habían hablado. Recordaba perfectamente el momento en donde su hermano perdió el control y como al instante entraba el médico y unas enfermeras para inyectar calmantes en Bill, directo en la vena, para calmar aquel episodio de ansiedad. Tom pensaba que había sido uno de los peores momentos en su vida, y había soñado con eso, una y otra vez desde entonces.

— No señor Kaulitz, lo lamento, cuando el paciente esté preparado para recibir visitas tenga por seguro que le avisaremos a usted y su familia. —le dijo la recepcionista vestida totalmente de blanco mostrándole una sonrisa aun más blanca, el de trenzas asintió sintiéndose miserable por enésima vez en quince días y se dio media vuelta para salir de ese lugar.

Apenas estuvo afuera se puso sus gafas de sol para protegerse de la intensidad de la luz pero también para ocultar las enormes ojeras y la mala cara que traía, sus días a decir verdad no habían sido sencillos, se martillaba la mente una y otra vez con la imagen de Bill totalmente consumido por la depresión y la ansiedad, y no había encontrado otra salida para adormecer sus sentimientos que beber, beber mucho cada noche y llegar casi al amanecer a su casa apestando a alcohol y cigarrillos, casi no comía, pasaba el día durmiendo para despertar por la noche y volver a salir. Simone había intentado hablar con él para que calmara sus nervios pero aún así no le hizo caso, Tom estaba triste y sería muy difícil para él estar sin Bill.

— No puede ser cierto… —dijo Tom en un tono bastante alto, ironizando una exclamación de sorpresa—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿A qué vienes?

— Supongo que a lo mismo que tu. —le respondió una voz muy similar a la suya, Tom se detuvo en medio del estacionamiento, sonrió de lado, con ese desdén tan característico y puso sus manos en los bolsillos mientras observaba a su padre.

— Por un momento pensé que habías tomado consciencia y querías iniciar tu tratamiento… vaya, qué decepción. —su papá se cruzó de brazos con esa respuesta, era una realidad que su hijo mayor y él no se llevaban bien y que habían dejado de verse desde que Bill salió de la clínica luego del accidente, Tom no lo quería cerca y mucho menos cerca de Bill.

— Deja de ser tan grosero conmigo, soy tu papá y me tienes que respetar, te guste o no. —le habló con firmeza pero Tom sólo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, sonrió más amplió aún y negó con la cabeza lentamente.

— ¿Mi padre? ¿Tú? ¿Y desde cuándo pasó eso que no me he enterado? Eres un chiste, y mucho cuidado con insistir en ver a Bill, le vas a hacer daño… siempre le haces daño, con esos comentarios despectivos o siempre criticando la forma en que se viste o como sea que él quiera ser, siempre tienes algo malo para decir, incluso cuando lo haces indirectamente. —Tom apretó sus manos en puños dentro de sus bolsillos, su padre realmente lo enojaba y no iba a permitir que quisiera ser insistente con el hecho de visitar a Bill, no lo quería cerca.

— Todo este… “mundo”, en el que se han metido les ha hecho más daño de lo que creen, Bill sobretodo, ha cambiado tanto, creí que todo ese afán de verse diferente, el cabello, el maquillaje y la ropa serían cosa de un adolescente, pero ya es un adulto y cada vez que lo veo…

— ¿Lo ves? Siempre vas con lo mismo, no lo aceptas como es, y si no lo aceptas a él es como si tampoco me aceptaras a mí, Bill ha sido demasiado tolerante contigo, te trata bien pero tú… solo lo descalificas como si tuvieras el poder de juzgar todo lo que vez. —Tom miraba a su padre con enojo pero aunque estuviera bastante molesto en aquel momento no iba a perder la calma, enojarse era lo último que haría porque su padre no merecía ni siquiera un poco de su cólera. — No sabes cómo agradezco el llevar el apellido de mi madre, en buena hora fue ella quien nos dio su apellido. Odiaría ser un Wieger, es suficiente con tenerte alrededor de vez en cuando.

— Deja de ser tan protector con tu hermano, ¡lo haces débil! Y esta es la última vez que te digo que me respetes, aunque no quieras eres Wieger con o sin el apellido… — Jörg entrecerró los ojos y no había que ser ciegos para ver que él y Tom tenían la misma expresión cuando estaban molestos, sin embargo al de trenzas le dio igual lo que tuviera para decir, negó con la cabeza y se dio media vuelta para buscar su auto.

— Si me entero que lo haces sentir incómodo una vez más… nunca más volverás a aparecer por aquí y… ah, no hay visitas para él por ahora, pero ve… ¡ve a perder el tiempo, como siempre! —le dijo Tom alzando la voz mientras se alejaba y su padre respondió pero él ya no podía oírlo.

 

* * *

 

Aquel encuentro con su padre había sido bastante incómodo, como si fuera la cereza de ese enorme pastel lleno de malos  momentos, no le gustaba estar cerca de él y que se hiciera el preocupado cuando su presencia había sido nula mientras Bill y él crecían. — Maldito estúpido… —dijo el de trenzas en voz baja y ladeó su rostro para ver a Capper que venía con una pelota pequeña en el hocico, se la quitó y volvió a lanzarla en ese enorme parque, el cachorro salió corriendo muy entusiasmado y Tom no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso. Era domingo por la tarde y después de pasar una noche de sábado llena de alcohol en algún bar de la ciudad, se despertó con ganas de ir a dar un paseo y relajarse de todo lo que lo abrumaba últimamente. Se había sentado al pie de un árbol en el cual pudo apoyar su espalda mientras miraba la enorme laguna que había en medio de ese parque, había patos, cisnes y otras aves que Tom desconocía. Se sentía tranquilo porque el lugar era tan alejado que extrañamente pasaba alguien por ahí. Capper volvió con la pelota y Tom le acarició el lomo una y otra vez mientras éste no dejaba de mover la cola como pidiéndole que vuelva a jugar con él. — Quisiera tener un poco de tu energía… —le sonrío y volvió a tomar la pelota para lanzarla muy lejos, vio a su perro correr sobre el pasto y como cogía la pelota con entusiasmo. Recordó que en Hamburgo Bill y él iban muy seguido a un campo lleno de césped y árboles de todo tipo para poder pasear con Capper, les gustaba ir allí porque era un bosque muy lindo alejado de la ciudad donde nada ni nadie podía molestarlos, Bill usualmente se quitaba los zapatos y caminaba sobre la hierba descalzo, decía que se podía conectar con la naturaleza de esa forma y obviamente Tom era arrastrado a imitarlo, era relajante pasar tiempo juntos, siempre se divertían y hacían cosas distintas. Tenían sus códigos y lugares favoritos, ahora, tan repentinamente, todo era distinto.

Tom estaba confundido, los últimos meses habían sido una locura, y los días pasados las cosas se descontrolaron para él, se fue la mitad de su mundo con Bill y se había quedado sin brújula. Se dio cuenta lo muy unidos que estaban y que todo lo que hacía en su vida estaba ligado a Bill, desde tomar unas vacaciones en otro país, salidas a clubes, paseos, trabajo… todo. Era difícil para él aceptar que no daba un paso sin su hermano y de alguna forma esto no lo hizo sentir bien, o sea, eran una pareja y la pasaban bien juntos, pero desde que podía recordar siempre estuvieron así, los mismos amigos, los mismos planes, todo era lo mismo para ambos. No se habían dado la oportunidad de conocer algo más aparte de la burbuja que habían creado para ellos, para Tom no había nada más allá de Bill y viceversa; algo no estaba bien en todo eso, en toda esa relación, era especial sí, pero tal vez se habían limitado demasiado y la dependencia se había vuelto una realidad.

Quizá Bill tenía razón, Tom pensaba, tal vez todo esto era para algo bueno, Bill iba a superar sus cosas por sí mismo y tal vez él debería hacer lo mismo, solo que no sabía cómo ni por donde empezar. Suspiró largamente sintiéndose cansado de pensar, cansado de estar consciente. — Mierda.

 

* * *

 

Una de las cosas que a Bill más le gustaba de la clínica, era el olor a limpio. Desde pequeño cada vez que iban al hospital siempre se sentía a gusto por aquel aroma, era como un gusto culposo, tan culposo como sentir cierto gusto por el olor a gasolina y a pegamento; además de aquello pensaba que era un lugar tranquilo, las enfermeras eran amables y recibía un tratamiento constante, con terapia, medicamentos y con gente amable cerca de él. Le gustaba su habitación, era bastante espaciosa confortable, tenia una ventana que le permitía ver el jardín enorme que había detrás de ese edificio y al cual iba de vez en cuando a dar un paseo cuando se lo permitían.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que había ingresado a la clínica y desde que no había visto a sus padres ni a Tom, pidió tajantemente no recibir a nadie por algún tiempo porque lo ponían ansioso y porque no quería ver que se preocupaban demasiado por él, se sentía incomodo con tanta atención y además de su mejoría, con internarse había decidido que los demás debían continuar con su vida y no vivirla alrededor de él. Los echaba mucho de menos sí, pero quería estar por su cuenta por algún tiempo, quería que cuando lo volvieran a ver estuviera mucho mejor y más animado.

No pasaba día en que no pensara en Tom, no había ocasión en que no lo extrañara o que pensara en qué estaría haciendo, si estaría bien o si le habría pasado algo. Lamentaba mucho que la última vez que se vieron haya sido todo tan accidentado, no quería que fuera así, pero su condición emocional era inestable y cuando la ansiedad se apoderaba de él no era fácil controlarse. Recordaba vagamente lo que pasó en ese momento y para su sorpresa no contaba con haber llegado al punto de cortar parte de su cabello, sus rastas eran una de sus cosas favoritas, pero luego de eso una enfermera le hizo el favor de afeitarle la cabeza por completo además de decomisar todos los objetos punzo-cortantes o peligrosos que había traído consigo.

— Bill… es tu hora con la Doctora Wiess. —una enfermera de cabello castaño y vestida de verde entró a la habitación de Bill con una amable sonrisa, se quedó junto a la puerta mientras esperaba a que se levantara de la cama.

— Creí que no la vería hasta mañana martes, ¿o es que me perdí en el tiempo? —pregunto él caminando fuera de la habitación junto a ella, traía puesto un pantalón holgado y una camiseta sencilla, caminaron por el largo pasillo y tomaron el ascensor para bajar hasta el segundo piso.

 — Ha vuelto antes de su viaje, así que reorganizamos su agenda. ¿Te has sentido bien? —le preguntaba ella sin perder la sonrisa.

— Sí todo bien, tengo altos y bajos, ya sabes… —decía Bill con sus manos en los bolsillos, el personal de la clínica lo había tratado muy bien, las enfermeras mayores eran muy protectoras y cariñosas y las más jóvenes usualmente se ponían algo nerviosas cuando le hablaban, así como la chica castaña que tenia a su lado, eran simpáticas pensaba él, era evidente que sabían quién era y que si no fuera por las cláusulas que había en la clínica ya le hubieran pedido un autógrafo.

— Bien, me alegra eso… Vendré por ti en una hora ¿de acuerdo? —le dijo ella y Bill no puedo negarle una sonrisa y asentir, entró al consultorio de la doctora y ella se levantó de su silla para recibirlo.

— Bill… Qué bueno verte, ¿cómo estás? —ella le sonrió y con una mano le indicó que podía sentarse en el sillón que estaba frente a ella. Su consultorio era muy cómodo, estaba pintado con colores cálidos y en vez de tener un aburrido escritorio y una silla, ella prefería tener un cómodo sillón para sus pacientes y para ella una silla acolchonada, en medio de ellos había una mesita con adornos abstractos y junto a la doctora Weiss había una mesita y unos papeles además de una taza de café. Había cuadros sencillos en las paredes, una biblioteca con muchos libros y unos maceteros que ponían color al lugar.

— Estoy tranquilo, intento hacerlo un día a la vez, ya sabe…—le dijo encogiéndose un poco de hombros. — Estuve haciendo lo que me dijo cada mañana al levantarme, me ha ayudado mucho meditar, pero durante el día las cosas se vuelven difíciles y aunque trato de no sentirme afectado, me es imposible… —Bill suspiró recordando lo muy complicado que era controlarse a sí mismo y lidiar con la carga negativa que sentía dentro de él.

— Bien… está bien, tranquilo… sabes que esto es un proceso y que será largo ¿verdad? Pero estoy aquí para ayudarte y para que encontremos el camino para resolver esto. Es muy bueno que estés aquí, sabes, es bueno que hayas tomado esta decisión. —la Doctora Weiss era una psicóloga muy reconocida, tenía maestría y doctorado en las mejores universidades además de estar capacitándose todo el tiempo en cosas nuevas. El terapeuta anterior de Bill tuvo que dejar su caso porque se le había presentado una oportunidad de trabajo en otro lugar y no iba a disponer del tiempo suficiente para dedicarse a Bill, fue él mismo quien recomendó a la Doctora Weiss y realmente había sido muy satisfactorio.

— Aun he sentido mucha ansiedad, es como si me cargara y cuando llega la noche estoy más irritable de lo normal y decaigo, creo que si no fuera por los medicamentos sufriría una o más crisis al día, no sé si estoy avanzando o dando un paso adelante y otro atrás… —decía Bill moviendo sus manos como usualmente hacía al hablar, apretaba sus labios cuando guardaba silencio y se ponía un poco impaciente cuando veía a la Doctora hacer anotaciones en su libreta.

— Eso es normal, estamos recién a dos semanas del tratamiento, vas a experimentar muchas cosas y yo te ayudaré, debes confiar en que tú puedes lograrlo ¿de acuerdo? —Bill la miró y sintió la seguridad que ella le transmitía, así que asintió lentamente y puso sus manos sobre su regazo jugando con sus dedos sintiendo el sudor entre ellos. — Entonces Bill… me gustaría saber más de ti, ahora que estás un poco más calmado que en situaciones anteriores, quisiera que me contaras de ti. ¿Podríamos hablar de eso? —preguntó ella con una voz suave pero firme, una voz que era amable y que por alguna extraña razón lo invitaba a confiar en ella y a sentirse a gusto. La Doctora Weiss tenia poco más de cuarenta años y se vestía muy bien, tenia buen gusto, según Bill, y su figura era delgada, su cabello castaño era liso y hasta los hombros, lo cual le daba un aspecto muy profesional además de sus gafas de montura gruesa que la hacían menos convencional de lo esperado.

— Hmm… ¿la separación de mis padres? Creo que es de los primeros recuerdos en mi mente, ¿o tal vez es demasiado atrás? —preguntó él un tanto inseguro de por dónde empezar.

— Es perfecto, empecemos por ahí… Cuéntame. —le invitó ella con una sonrisa, necesitaba conocer la vida de su paciente para descubrir cómo ayudarlo y por dónde empezar, los problemas psicológicos eran como una enorme madeja de lana, había que desenredarlos poco a poco para saber qué hacer. Bill iba a tener una larga hora de charla con ella y tal vez él también empiece a comprender las cosas que quiso ignorar durante su vida.

 

* * *

 

— Esto es hermoso… —dijo Georg al ver el enorme bistec que tenía frente a él, se veía jugoso y enorme junto a unas papas fritas y algo de ensalada—. Este es el mejor lugar según me dijeron.

— Sí… creo que está bien, sabe bien. —respondió Tom con un pedazo de costilla de cerdo en su boca, se sentía bien haber salido de casa con uno de sus mejores amigos y tomar aire fresco cenando fuera estaba bien luego de haber pasado tantas noches llenas de alcohol. — Hace mucho no venía a un restaurant de carnes, he estado como en trance desde hace un tiempo. Ya sabes.

— Estaba preocupado por ti, tu mamá me dijo que has estado bebiendo mucho… Lamento no haber estado el último mes cerca, tenía unos asuntos en Hamburgo y la verdad no creí que todo iba a tomar este rumbo… ¿Cómo te has sentido? —preguntó el castaño mientras cortaba otro pedazo de filete, no comprendía cómo las cosas habían cambiado tan rápido y sabía perfectamente que esto había tocado a Tom.

— Es una mierda… —respondió muy conciso—. No sé qué hacer, ni siquiera sé qué siento, estuve molesto… enojado, triste, no sé qué hacer, ni cómo sentirme. Aun no entiendo como Bill hizo todo aquello sin avisarme, sin prepararme.

— Tal vez… porque  seguramente sabía que no lo dejarías hacerlo. —Le dedicó una mirada antes de beber su vaso de cerveza, ambos habían pedido cervezas para acompañar la comida, no con el fin de embriagarse, solo para disfrutar el momento—. Ustedes han estado juntos desde… joder, desde que los conozco, nunca han estado sin el otro… debe ser muy difícil.

— Estoy jodido. —Sentenció Tom, y tomó un gran bocado de carne y papas—. Es como si se hubiera roto todo lo que teníamos, tú lo sabes… eso, y… Dios, es complicado, siento que no le importa y que a mí nada me importa tampoco. Odio detenerme a pensar ¿sabes? He pensado mucho en lo mismo una y otra vez, parezco un maldito obseso.

Georg conocía muy bien cuál era la relación de los gemelos, había estado demasiado cerca los últimos seis años como para no percibirlo, lo de ellos era mucho más que una relación de hermanos, y si no los conociera como lo hace le parecería algo de locos y muy descabellado, pero sabía cómo se amaban y cómo se cuidaban, sabía que ese tipo de amor tan especial no se encontraba en cualquier lugar, comprendía muchas y le alegraba saber que su amigo podía descargarse con él.

— Y si… no sé, ¿y si te vas de aquí? —le dijo muy lentamente, como si meditara cada palabra antes de decirla—. Digo… como cuando dicen que uno debe alejarse para encontrarse a sí mismo y esas cosas.

— Ya sé que te gustaba mucho la psicología en la escuela, pero no vengas a psicoanalizarme con esas cosas. —Tom entrecerró los ojos mirando con cuidado a Georg mientras éste sonreía y negaba con la cabeza—. Yo solo necesito que Bill vuelva.

— Es en serio lo que digo, solo piénsalo, un tiempo para ti, para que te organices, lejos de todo esto. Ten en cuenta que esto te ha afectado también y sería bueno si te alejas una temporada, honestamente no eres de mucha ayuda si estás así tan… —Georg lo señaló y movió las manos exageradamente—… alterado y obsesionado. Tienes que calmarte.

— ¿Y qué sugieres? ¿Me voy a una isla solitaria?

— Oh no, nada de eso, luego te iría a buscar y tendrías un balón como mejor amigo. No quiero eso para ti —el castaño se rió y Tom no pudo aguantar la carcajada también, ambos tomaron sus vasos de cerveza y los chocaron antes de beber—. Estados Unidos sería una buena idea.

— Tal vez…

 

* * *

 

Ya era la cuarta semana sin Bill y Tom estaba como loco, había dejado de beber tan seguido pero aún se la pasaba mal, ni jugar con Capper o componer algo de música lo sacaba de su letargo. La idea que le había dado Georg la semana anterior había rondado su mente una y otra vez. Quizá el irse a un lugar muy lejos de Alemania le daría otro aire y le ayudaría a sentirse mejor, estar consigo mismo y lidiar con sus problemas, aprender a controlarse y ser paciente.

— Hey… ¿Dennis? —habló Tom desde la comodidad de su cama, pasó allí toda la tarde pensando, decidiéndose—. Necesito que hagas algo por mí, quiero que reserves un vuelo y me consigas un lugar donde vivir una temporada… algo sencillo, ya sabes mis gustos —el de trenzas hizo una pausa escuchando la voz de su asistente personal al otro lado de la línea—. Me voy a Nueva York.


	10. Waterproof

Tom estaba cansado. Habían pasado varios meses desde que no hacía aquello y muy en el fondo sentía que había perdido el ritmo, su piel tenía una capa perlada de sudor y su pecho desnudo subía y bajaba lentamente, se acomodó mejor en el sillón y estiró las piernas intentando relajarse un momento, quería poner su mente en blanco por algunos minutos para intentar analizar lo que estaba haciendo con su vida y para evitar sentirse culpable de cierta manera. Miró a su alrededor y el lugar era confortable, realmente Dennis había hecho un gran trabajo, no podía negarlo. Tom había llegado a Nueva York hace tres días y esos tres días se la pasó desempacando sus cosas y reorganizando los muebles del apartamento que había arrendado.

El lugar era bastante amplio y estaba ubicado en una zona muy linda de Manhattan, tenía un diseño muy moderno, un ‘dúplex’, como lo llamarían las empresas de bienes raíces, para Tom la decoración estaba bien, no era nada muy estrafalario ni sofisticado, realmente estaba bien para su gusto con detalles acogedores y con colores neutrales que eran bastante cómodos para él. Había una chimenea en la sala, de esas chimeneas modernas con las que puedes utilizar fuego de verdad pero no sabías a dónde iba a parar el humo, había una gran alfombra de color negro que resaltaba en aquel piso de mármol de color claro y hacía un contraste fabuloso con esos sillones de cuero negro, tan grandes y acolchonados que seguramente dormir allí sería más placentero que una cama, más allá entre el comedor y la sala había un espacio para el piano, realmente los agentes de bienes raíces no escatimaban en gastos para diseñar y amoblar un lugar, Tom se fascinó ante esto porque además de su amor por la guitarra le tenía un gran cariño al piano así que esto era un punto a favor en la lista de cosas buenas de aquel apartamento. El comedor por su parte era para seis personas, la mesa era de vidrio y las sillas eran negras, muy minimalistas realmente. Había un baño para invitados y una cocina lo suficientemente amplia y con los electrodomésticos necesarios, como si fuera poco también contaba con una lavandería y con una pequeña terraza. Si subías las escaleras llegabas al segundo piso del dúplex donde habían tres puertas, una de la habitación principal que era obviamente la de Tom y había otra habitación más para invitados que era un poco más pequeña, al final del pasillo estaba el baño principal con una tina enorme con hidromasajes y más chucherías que Tom probablemente no usaría.

En resumen todo el lugar era fantástico, tenía un toque masculino, moderno y con detalles apropiados, incluso los de la empresa de bienes raíces habían acondicionado un espacio para Cooper en el primer piso. Tom había pasado los últimos días moviendo algunas cosas para acomodarlas a su gusto y limpiando de arriba abajo, no porque le habrían entregado el lugar sucio, sino porque su compulsividad le obligaba a hacer todo una vez más y de hecho, con eso se mantenía ocupado para pensar en algo más que en Bill.

— Hey, má… —dijo Tom con la voz un poco ronca, carraspeó y se acomodó mejor en el sillón, su madre le llamaba todos los días desde que se fue, se había quedado preocupada por su repentina decisión de mudarse por algún tiempo—. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo… está todo? —preguntó con cuidado, casualmente temía que su madre le llamase con malas noticias en algún momento.

— Hijo, todo bastante bien, te echamos de menos. ¿Cómo estás tú? Dennis me enseñó algunas fotos de tu nuevo apartamento, se ve muy acogedor. —le comentó ella con voz animada.

— Estoy bien, he estado… ocupado moviendo cosas aquí para acomodarlas a mi gusto, pero sí, es muy genial el lugar. Amplio y en un lugar lindo. —hizo una pausa y sintió su corazón encogerse un poco—. A Bill le hubiera gustado estar aquí… es una de sus ciudades favoritas.

— Cariño… —le dijo su mamá suavemente como si quisiera consolarlo—. Él va a estar bien, estoy segura que te echa de menos tanto como tú a él.

— ¿Has sabido algo? ¿Hablaste con su terapeuta?

— Ha sido complicado, está algo inestable. Días donde colabora con la terapia, otros días no lo hace… sube y baja. Me dijo que estará bien, pero es un proceso largo.

— Comprendo… Sé que se va a poner bien, me moría de pena quedándome en Berlín sin poder hacer algo, sabes mamá, creo que venir fue bueno. —le dijo, casi como diciéndoselo a sí mismo—. Las cosas van a mejorar.

— Claro que sí, todo va a estar bien. No hay que ser impacientes. —sonrió ella a través del teléfono—. Bueno cariño, mañana tengo que hacer unas cosas muy temprano en la galería y no quiero desvelarme. Te hablaré mañana para ver cómo estás, ¿si?

— Sí está bien, a veces se me olvida que tienes unas horas más que yo, aquí recién son las cinco de la tarde. Hablamos después mamá, te quiero mucho.

— Y yo a ti, Tom. —dijo ella finalmente y colgaron la llamada. Tom suspiró aún recostado en ese cómodo sillón y decidió que al fin era hora de conocer un poco su nueva ciudad y que también era hora de ir al supermercado para surtir su alacena, no iba a vivir de pizza a domicilio toda la vida.

 

* * *

 

Era la quinta semana internado y ya casi el quinto mes desde que había ocurrido el accidente, las cosas habían empezado bien en la clínica pero luego todo tomó un rumbo muy inestable, ni él mismo sabía qué pasaba consigo, era como si diera dos pasos adelante y uno atrás, se estaba saboteando a él mismo y no podía detenerlo, se sentía impotente y que estaba en un callejón sin salida. Las pastillas lo mantenían aletargado y con ganas de nada. Apenas y comía, se la pasaba durmiendo gran parte del día y cuando iba a terapia vacilaba entre colaborar o no, había compartido algunas cosas de su vida con la doctora Weiss pero eso no era suficiente.

— Vendré en una hora por ti Bill, estaré cerca. —le dijo una enfermera que era ya algo mayor, le sonrió con cariño antes de alejarse y lo dejó en la entrada de ese enorme jardín, aquel jardín que Bill solía observar desde su ventana. A los internos les daban permiso a ciertas horas del día para que pudieran tomar aire fresco un rato y en aquella ocasión Bill había querido salir, durante toda su estancia se había negado a hacerlo pero estaba harto de sus cuatro paredes así que era mejor eso a nada. Caminó despacio sobre el césped con su ropa holgada de siempre y con el cabello corto, excepto por la parte de en medio de su cabeza donde empezaba a crecer cabello que próximamente se volvería en una cresta de color oscuro, según había planeado.

El día estaba soleado y el aire estaba fresco, así que decidió que iba a pasar un rato sentado en el gras, vio a lo lejos un árbol grande y que daba una sombra muy atractiva así que sin más se acercó y se sentó al pie de él, recostó su espalda en el tronco y estiró las piernas sintiéndose extrañamente relajado, las últimas semanas había estado muy tenso y honestamente haber estado en su habitación todo este tiempo lo había aturdido un poco. Miró a su alrededor y vio a otras personas caminando por allí o recostadas en el césped, se veían tan normales como él pero probablemente tendrían problemas incluso más complejos. Hasta donde Bill sabía en esa clínica recibían a personas con todo tipo de problemas mentales, pero los edificios estaban divididos dependiendo de la gravedad de los trastornos. En su caso, compartía el espacio con personas con problemas de estrés, ansiedad, adicciones al alcohol y drogas, depresión, y también trastornos alimenticios. Todos ellos eran situaciones tratables y en su medida podían compartir el espacio, lo cual sería totalmente distinto si los mezclaban con personas esquizofrénicas o sociópatas, había clasificaciones y eso hacía que Bill se sintiera más seguro. La gente a su alrededor se veía tranquila. O al menos eso parecía.

— Creo que siempre fui parte de este mundo. —dijo Bill y rió para sí mismo, se recostó un poco más en aquel árbol y cerró los ojos, solo podía ver a Tom en su mente, Tom triste, Tom enojado con él, Tom reclamándole, Tom confundido. No había día en donde Bill no pensara que lo que le hizo a Tom había sido una mierda, él se hubiera puesto del mismo modo si su hermano le hubiera mentido así, pero todo era por una buena razón, él solo buscaba mejorar en aquella clínica, si se hubiera quedado en casa no hubiera progresado ni siquiera un poco, peor aún, hubiera tenido a todos detrás de su trasero cuidándolo y olvidando que ellos también tenían una vida.

Honestamente se moría de ganas de ver a su familia, de estar con Tom y abrazarlo, irse con él y no saber nada más del mundo, pero no, él mismo se había hecho una promesa y no iba a salir de allí sin haberse mejorado, es más, se dijo a sí mismo que no vería a su familia por un tiempo hasta que se sintiera mejor, tener un logro sería recompensado con una visita de su familia. Se sentiría bien al ver que ellos verían una mejoría en él. Se había cansado de verlos preocupados y tristes, realmente se sentía como una carga y era mejor que lo dejasen de lado, siempre había odiado la compasión, se sentía ridículo con ella y ya era lo suficientemente miserable estando deprimido y ansioso todo el tiempo.

Sus días en la terapia habían sido buenos y malos, le costaba hablar y abrirse con la doctora Weiss, ella era realmente muy buena y lo hacía sentir cómodo pero al mismo tiempo habían cosas en su vida de las que no había hablado nunca, ni siquiera con Tom. Usualmente era Tom el que expresaba los sentimientos y decía lo que sentía en el momento sin callarse nada, pero él no, si bien era el vocalista de la banda y podía hablar mil cosas por minuto, sus asuntos personales eran solo para él y sus sentimientos solía encubrirlos con ese halo de sarcasmo que tenían todas las cosas que podían salir de su boca. No le gustaba compartir lo que guardaba en él, prefiera tenerlo en un baúl y olvidar que eso existía. Pero la doctora Weiss se empeñaba en sacar todos los secretos uno a uno y Bill no sabía si estaba listo para eso, tal vez era demasiado, tal vez ella no entendería cosas tan personales.

La terapia había empezado paso a paso, Bill había comprendido que muchas cosas de su personalidad se habían formado gracias a la ausencia de su padre, también se había dado cuenta y había admitido que su papá no era alguien que lo veía con buenos ojos, sabía perfectamente que su padre juzgaba mucho su vestimenta y sus gustos, juzgaba a Tom también pero de alguna manera siempre sintió que no era el preferido de su papá por verse femenino en ciertas cosas, a diferencia de Tom que siempre había estado rodeado de chicas y que para su padre eso era masculino y estaba correcto, sin embargo Bill sabía que Tom odiaba a su papá y que le daba igual si Jörg lo juzgaba menos. La doctora Weiss le había hecho comprender algunas cosas un poco más profundas, le había hecho cuestionarse por qué él tenía ese gran apego a Tom. ¿Sería acaso que Bill había llenado la ausencia de su padre con la presencia de Tom? Tom siempre era cariñoso y protector, y cuidaba de Bill como si fuera de cristal, siempre estaba allí para él, honestamente era un buen hermano mayor, pero quizá vivieron tanto dentro de su burbuja que Bill encontró en Tom esa ausencia que de niño había sentido.

— Diablos, no. —arrugó su nariz y negó con la cabeza al sentir esas ideas rondar su mente. Cómo iba a ser posible que su amor por Tom hubiera nacido por la ausencia de su padre… él y Tom tenían sexo, caliente y delicioso sexo, eso no es lo que uno busca en un padre, además se sentía atraído por su hermano en todas las formas posibles, Tom era único y especial. Y ellos dos eran uno, las cosas debían ser así, ¿o no? No había nada más hermoso que eso, o al menos no había conocido algo que lo sobrepase.

Bill tenía mucho qué pensar. Maldito Freud y su puta madre.

 

* * *

 

Tom había estado caminando mucho las últimas dos semanas, realmente extrañaba la utilidad de un auto para movilizarse por la ciudad pero sus documentos para legalizar su licencia de conducir aún demorarían un poco más, y realmente eso le alegraba porque de cierto modo podía darse el gusto de conocer la ciudad calle a calle, además que estaba evitando estresarse por el tráfico infernal de una ciudad como Nueva York. A Tom le gustaba mucho el lugar donde vivía, se había enterado que era una zona donde vivía gente que tenía cierta relación con el arte y realmente esto tenía sentido porque a pocas calles de su apartamento estaba Broadway, había pasado por ahí y vio diferentes teatros con distintas obras en sus anuncios que se había prometido a sí mismo ir a ver. Las calles tenían edificios grandes, de esos que tienen las escaleras metálicas a un lado, esos detalles y las estructuras le recordaban a algunas series Estadounidenses que había visto tiempo atrás. Hasta este punto de toda su estadía ya había dado una vuelta por Central Park, Times Square, Broadway, incluso se había dado un paseo turístico por la Estatua de la Libertad, había pasado una tarde en Brooklyn, lo cual implicaba cruzar un enorme puente hasta el otro lado. También conocía qué rutas tomar para ir y volver de su casa desde ciertos puntos de la ciudad, sabía que había un supermercado a unas calles de su casa y que la cafetería de la esquina vendía un pastel de queso increíble. Se sentía a gusto y su espíritu no estaba tan desanimado como antes, estaba distraído en nuevas cosas después de toda esa pesadilla en Berlín.

— Pensé que esto sería más terrible, pero hemos sobrevivido. —Dijo Tom encogiendo sus piernas sobre el césped mientras acariciaba a Capper detrás de las orejas, era domingo y habían salido de casa después de almorzar para ir a dar un paseo al parque. El día estaba nublado pero aún así a Tom le pareció buena idea distraerse un rato. Se habían sentado sobre el gras frente a una enorme laguna verdosa y veían a las personas pasar y tomarse fotografías, había todo tipo de gente: familias con sus pequeños hijos, turistas y parejas de enamorados, al ver todo esto Tom se sintió solo por unos segundos hasta que volvió a ver a Capper quien le movía la cola como preguntándole “¿a qué hora empieza la diversión?’’ — Sí bien, me estoy tardando… ve por ella. —le dijo y sacó una pelota pequeña de su mochila para lanzarla muy lejos de allí, el cachorro salió corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello la atrapó casi en el aire, Tom sonrió al verlo regresar con el juguete en su hocico y volvió a repetir la acción.

Mudarse para Tom había sido una odisea interna, sabía que al irse estaría dejando a Bill, pero honestamente había llegado a sentirse estúpido al estar aguardando por él cuando ni siquiera había tenido la delicadeza de decirle las cosas con claridad, sí, Tom sabía que Bill no estaba para nada bien y entendía que quisiera mejorarse por su cuenta, incluso él mismo lo vio con sus propios ojos cuando se rapó las rastas frente a él, su hermano menor estaba en el límite y Dios, todo era demasiado difícil, Tom se sentía mal  pensando mal de Bill, pero también se sentía mal al pensar bien, se sentía impotente y estúpido. Y probablemente Bill no dejaría que lo visiten en la clínica durante un largo periodo. Tom estaba agobiado, y su mente iba a mil por minuto cuando se trataba de Bill, no sabía como ayudar ni qué hacer, no iba a quedarse en casa de su madre simplemente haciendo nada y tampoco iba a volver a Hamburgo donde tenía tantos recuerdos con su hermano. Lo extrañaba muchísimo y probablemente Nueva York con Bill sería mucho más emocionante de lo que había sido hasta el momento, pero no podía hacer más, su hermano ya lo había decidido por ambos así que tendría que aprender a vivir con ello de una vez.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado, ni de cuántas veces le había lanzado la pelota a Capper pero éste ya se había cansado y además ya había olisqueado todos rincones del parque, así que volvía de regreso con la pequeña pelota en el hocico, la dejó junto a los pies de Tom y empezó a jadear un poco agitado esperando algo por parte de su amo. — Ya voy, no me mires así… —le dijo Tom con una sonrisa, usualmente solía hablar con su mascota porque era quien lo escuchaba y no juzgaba, le gustaba expresarse frente a él, realmente era un buen amigo y muy leal. Se levantó y guardó la pequeña pelota en la mochila, sacó una botella de agua y la abrió para poder verter el contenido en un pequeño chorro continuo, Capper movió la cola alegremente acercando su hocico para poder beber de allí y lengüeteaba sorbos de agua, Tom se reía por el sonido que hacía y de pronto se sobresaltó, ya que una pequeña cosita marrón de cuatro patas había hecho su aparición muy de repente, tenía un collar rojo con un dije en forma de hueso y se había inmiscuido allí para beber también del agua de Capper.

— ¡Pipper! —gritaron desde algún lugar y Tom sonreía al ver que una pequeña intrusa se había metido a beber también del agua de su perro, se rió cuando terminó de tomar y guardó la botella vacía. — Lo siento mucho, me descuidé dos segundos y salió corriendo hasta aquí.

— No hay problema, sabemos compartir. —dijo Tom con una sonrisa, levantó la vista y puso su mochila sobre el hombro muy lentamente porque si bien había oído esa voz femenina no esperaba que fuera de una chica casi de su edad, así tan… Realmente Tom no encontraba palabras para describirla mentalmente, pero se quedó observándola cuando se inclinó para levantar a su cachorra, una Dachshund miniatura que probablemente no pasaba de los cuatro meses de edad, le dio un beso en su cabeza y la regañó en voz tan bajita que Tom apenas y pudo entender. Se había quedado allí quieto, observándolas sin saber qué más decir.

— Disculpa por las molestias otra vez, ella es bastante rápida. —sonrió y Tom sonrió de vuelta, tratando de lucir amable y menos tenso de lo que en realidad estaba; haciendo un recuento rápido usualmente no se relacionaba con mujeres, su circulo de amistades era cerrado y en algún momento dudó de su capacidad para relacionarse con otras personas además de sus amistades cercanas.

— Sí… así son los cachorros. —Le dijo sin saber qué más decir o cómo decir que no había problema y que ya se iba. Tal vez solo con decirle adiós y darse media vuelta sería suficiente, ¿o era muy grosero?

— Sí, el tuyo es muy lindo realmente… —dijo ella muy casual, se inclinó un poco para acariciar la cabeza de Capper, que estaba allí únicamente de espectador, y le dijo un par de cosas cariñosas. — ¿Es un Braco alemán, verdad?

— Sí. —bueno era una realidad que Tom y sus habilidades sociales se habían distanciado desde hace mucho.

— Bueno, jamás dejes que beba agua del estanque o de los bebederos que hay más allá, no es de confiar. —habló ella nuevamente con una sonrisa simpática aun teniendo a su cachorra entre sus brazos, hizo un gesto gracioso arrugando su nariz como dándole a entender a Tom que el agua del parque no era tan limpia ni confiar—. Tengan un lindo día. —les dijo y sonrió por última vez antes de darse media vuelta para regresar por donde había venido.

Tom solo pudo musitar un ‘’igualmente’’ antes de que ella se alejara, se quedó de pie viendo como se iba y pensó seriamente si tendría algún síntoma de Asperger dentro de él y no se había dado cuenta. A Dios gracias y había dicho un par de cosas coherentes en aquella breve plática, se había acostumbrado a estar siempre con Bill y a que fuera él quien siempre tuviera el primer contacto con las personas que conocían, entonces para Tom era mucho más fácil hablar con alguien con el que Bill ya había hecho la previa introducción de ambos.

Capper gruñó, y Tom supo que era momento de marcharse a casa. — Ahora sabes que tienes un dueño muy estúpido.


	11. Big lights will inspire you

Tom había pasado los últimos días haciendo un análisis de su vida social y realmente no le agradaban las respuestas que había encontrado en sí mismo, es decir, recordaba muy bien que desde pequeño él y Bill habían sido muy unidos, demasiado, más de lo que unos gemelos comunes podrían ser.  Sus padres se separaron cuando ellos apenas y cumplían los siete años, honestamente Tom poco o nada recordaba de los días donde tenían a Jörg en casa, lo más seguro es que no habían recuerdos lindos y que probablemente las peleas eran cosa de todos los días, por alguna razón su madre decidió alejarse e irse con ellos a otra ciudad muy lejos de Hannover. Cuando iban a la escuela les era difícil relacionarse con otras personas, usualmente siempre estaban el uno con el otro jugando, pintando o dibujando, no había espacio para nadie más, a los adultos esto les parecía adorable y a los otros niños de su edad, con toda la crueldad que un infante podía poseer, les parecía ridículo y extraño.

Siempre los molestaban por estar unidos, les decían que eran muy débiles y que no podían valerse por sí mismos. Bill solía verse afectado por esos comentarios, de hecho, cuando Bill era pequeño era bastante sensible a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, cuando se alejaron de su papá fue quien más resintió todo el asunto, lo extrañaba muchísimo y lloraba constantemente, Tom siempre estuvo ahí para él y muy en el fondo empezaba a tenerle un enorme resentimiento a su padre, y no por haber sido un idiota que dejó a su familia de lado, sino porque causaba en su hermano un gran dolor. Con el pasar de los años los gemelos se volvieron aun más unidos y se fueron diferenciando físicamente cada vez más, Bill empezó a teñirse el cabello y a usar ropa oscura y Tom por su parte decidió que hacerse rastas en el cabello sería una forma mucho más práctica y ‘cool’ de llevarlo, además que desarrolló cierto complejo por su contextura corporal, lo cual era algo que muy pocos conocían de él. Tom siempre se sintió mucho más delgado que los demás chicos, sabía que era parte de su genética pero aún así no le gustaba sentirse tan frágil, entonces decidió que usar ropas anchas como aquellos raperos de moda en los 90’s y 00’s sería algo que lo ayudaría a tenerse más confianza, y de hecho así fue, él era alto y la ropa le ayudaba a verse un poco más ancho de lo que realmente era y supo que ese sería su estilo desde ahí en adelante.

Tom sabía que desde cierto punto él y su hermano habían dejado de ser iguales, había que detenerse a verlos de cerca para encontrar el parecido y, bueno, eso les había gustado, cada uno se mantuvo en su estilo; cuando viajaban a visitar a su padre siempre habían críticas de por medio, sobretodo hacia Bill quien había empezado a pintarse las uñas y ya tenía un par de piercings y tatuajes, se veía bastante llamativo y tan fuera de lo común que desconcertaba a Jörg. Tom odiaba que su padre siempre haya estado juzgándolos y sabía que eso hacía sentir mal a Bill quien toda la vida había tenido respeto (o cierto temor) a lo que su papá podía pensar, de hecho, el menor de los Kaulitz cuando empezó la adolescencia se había vuelto una máquina de sarcasmo y desdén, no dejaba que se rieran de él o que quisieran hacerlo sentir menos, sabía defenderse de los idiotas de la escuela tanto como Tom lo hacía, pero cuando estaba frente a su padre era diferente, era como si quisiera agradarle todo el tiempo buscando aprobación.

A Tom le rompía el corazón que Bill recibiera tantas críticas por parte de su papá y, aunque él no lo demostraba, sabía que se entristecía por eso. Supuso él que por esa misma razón era por la que se había mantenido tan cerca de Bill todo este tiempo, siempre juntos en la escuela, en casa, en ensayos con Gustav y Georg, tenían los mismos amigos, los mismos sueños, iban a los mismos lugares y, si bien pensaba Tom que su relación era muy especial, no recordaba que en los últimos años uno hubiera hecho algo por su cuenta o que hayan estado separados de forma considerable. En todos sus recuerdos siempre estaba Bill y, aunque le doliera el alma, sabía que no había algo bueno en el fondo de todo ello.

Desde que empezaron con Tokio Hotel las cosas se pusieron más cerradas en su entorno, dejaron de ir a la escuela y recibían clases particulares, hacían música y grababan un disco tras otro, se relacionaban con gente del Management y todos eran adultos, se sumergieron en un mundo adulto cuando ni siquiera tenían veinte años, eran unos adolescentes y se pusieron a trabajar duro y parejo sin descansar. Hacían giras y se la pasaban en un bus uno sobre el otro, todo era bastante serio y, hasta donde Tom se acordaba, solo tenían amigos que les llevaban diez o más años (además de Gustav y Georg), nunca hubo una chica en medio de ambos y nunca necesitaron directamente ir y conquistar a alguien porque quisieran o no, siempre habían mujeres que se acercaban y que estaban bien para compartir unos tragos, pero eran mujeres que ya sabían quienes eran y que con una mirada o sonrisa era suficiente para tenerlas complacidas, de todos modos siempre habían sido anfitrionas o modelos no muy conocidas que los de la disquera solían enviarles para que la banda tuviera compañía en ciertas fiestas y eventos, nunca era nada serio y nunca tenían que hacer nada para que alguien les diera atención.

Tom se sentía frustrado, la imagen que el público tenía de él era un verdadero chiste, su rol de ‘’player’’ en la banda era una pantalla que le habían impuesto desde que empezó el proyecto de Tokio Hotel, nunca se lo había tomado en serio porque todo era para el trabajo y honestamente no tenía que hacer mucho, solo decir bromas tontas sobre mujeres, sexo y penes y ya, listo, todos creían que era el chico que conquistaba mujeres en cada fiesta y que conocía todo el Kamasutra de ida y vuelta. Vaya mentira, casi siete años siendo ese personaje y en realidad ni siquiera sabía como mantener una conversación con una persona extraña, no sabía cómo manejarse con alguien que no lo conocía por su música; y lo peor de todo no era eso, sino que Bill sí sabía cómo tratar con gente nueva y se había acostumbrado a que ese fuera el trabajo de su hermano mientras que él… nada. No podía ser tan dependiente, era ridículo.

— Hola. —escuchó Tom apenas entró al ascensor de su edificio, las puertas se cerraron y el pequeño que estaba allí antes que él presionó el botón para bajar—. ¿Eres nuevo verdad? —le preguntó con una confianza que Tom encontraba graciosa.

— Sí, me mudé hace un par de semanas. Soy Tom. —le dijo con una sonrisa estirando su mano para poder estrecharla con la del pequeño, definitivamente tener una conversación con un niño era mucho más cómodo.

— Yo soy Sam, vivo en el mismo piso que tú, en el B-702. —le habló con demasiada claridad, el pequeño no pasaba de los diez años, era rubio y de ojos azules, tenía unas pecas graciosas sobre la nariz que le daban una expresión curiosa, se veía bastante risueño para su edad—. Me gusta tu ropa. ¿Haces rap?

— ¿Qué? No… —Tom no pudo evitar reír, se miró a sí mismo de arriba abajo y aunque había bajado un par de tallas a su ropa aún le quedaba algo ancha—. Pero soy músico… ¿A dónde vas? ¿Y tus padres?

— Cumplí diez años hace un mes, ya no soy un niño. Mi papá está en la oficina y mamá con sus amigas, creo… Tengo clase de tenis justo ahora. —le dijo y le señaló la raqueta de tenis que traía en la espalda muy bien envuelta en una funda además de su ropa deportiva.

— Oh vaya… Debe gustarte mucho. —le dijo Tom pensando que honestamente a él no le iba para nada bien en los deportes.

— La verdad no, pero es mejor a nada. —respondió Sam con tanta ligereza y seriedad que a Tom le hizo sonreír y asentir en silencio. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y caminaron juntos hacia la puerta del edificio, ambos se despidieron del conserje y al salir el pequeño bajó las escaleras de la entrada hasta la acera en pequeños brincos, se quitó la raqueta de la espalda y se giró para despedirse del de trenzas. — ¡Nos vemos luego, Tom! —le dijo y Tom se despidió con una sonrisa, vio como Sam se subía a un Mercedes Benz negro muy elegante, probablemente ese era su chofer y los padres del niño tenían más dinero de lo que Tom hubiera imaginado.

— ¿Rap? —se preguntó a sí mismo mientras se ponía las gafas de sol y veía el auto alejarse. Definitivamente pasaría la tarde cuestionando su manera de vestir.

 

* * *

 

Era la hora de comer y Bill se había sentido con buen apetito la última semana así que se levantó de la cama y se puso un par de zapatillas para salir de su habitación. Se había acostumbrado ya a los horarios de comida, de hecho era genial para él que hubiera cierto tiempo para que pudieras ir a comer, por ejemplo, la hora de desayunar iba desde las siete de la mañana hasta las nueve, los pacientes tenían que ir por su propio pie al comedor y recibir una bandeja con alimentos muy variados, Bill no se podía quejar, honestamente la comida era muy buena y variaban el menú todos los días y cada semana, la hora del almuerzo iba desde el mediodía hasta las dos de la tarde y la cena desde las siete hasta las nueve. Si querías podías ir a mediodía en punto o quizá a la una o tal vez media hora antes de que cerraran el comedor, no había presión para los pacientes aunque por lo general muchos de ellos tenían un apetito cerrado como Bill lo había estado teniendo algún tiempo atrás.

— Gracias. —dijo Bill con una sonrisa amable mientras recibía su bandeja de comida, se dio media vuelta y dio un rápido vistazo a todo el comedor, había regular de gente pero también habían mesas vacías así que eligió una junto al enorme ventanal que había allí. Se sentó y vio lo que le habían servido ese día para el almuerzo, pollo asado, puré de papas, ensalada, jugo y un pudín para el postre, todo se veía bastante sabroso así que empezó a comer. Los últimos días había estado lidiando con sus cambios de humor y con el decaimiento que lo acosaba a diario, trataba de sentirse bien pero muchas veces al final del día se sentía agotado con él mismo, de hecho, por la misma razón le había cogido un cariño especial a la pastilla para dormir que tomaba cada noche.

Estuvo dándole muchas vueltas a su relación con Tom y a por qué se habían vuelto tan extrañamente unidos. Recordaba que desde muy pequeño su hermano lo había protegido y lo había hecho sentirse en confianza cuando la mayoría del tiempo sus compañeros de la escuela lo hacían sentir fuera de lugar. Se había acostumbrado a que Tom sea alguien en quien podía apoyarse y sabía que era la persona que jamás lo iba a dejar, no lo iba a abandonar como su padre hizo con ellos y tampoco lo iba a juzgar como también su padre lo hacía. Tom era el compañero ideal y era genial tenerlo a lado y soñar juntos, tenían las mismas metas y hacían música que les gustaba a pesar de tener estilos tan diferentes. Se habían complementado mucho más de lo que usualmente los hermanos hacían y eso era especial, o por lo menos eso creía hasta que la doctora Weiss hizo trabajar su mente y escudriñar en asuntos que Bill ni siquiera sabía que había ocultado por tanto tiempo.

Bien sí, era cierto que Bill no funcionaba sin Tom y viceversa, ni siquiera se acordaba de haber hecho algo definitivamente muy lejos de Tom, todo en sus vidas los vinculaba, desde los lazos de sangre hasta la más sencilla sesión de fotos, siempre estaban ahí, juntos, uno a lado del otro, uno sobre el otro, uno debajo del otro y de mil formas más, siempre juntos. Por momentos era escalofriante pensar que no tenían un poco de vida apartada del otro.

No le gustaba pensar que su relación con Tom estaba basada en alguna carencia de afecto que había guardado muy en su interior cuando las cosas se pusieron complicadas en su niñez, aunque de hecho, si retrocedía cinco años atrás recordaba claramente cómo fue su primer beso con Tom, no como hermanos sino como pareja, era un día después de navidad y su padre no se había reportado para saludarlos, ni una llamada, ni una carta y mucho menos una visita, al parecer se había molestado por haber visto el primer año de éxito de Tokio Hotel y ver a sus hijos tan cambiados, sobretodo su hijo menor; a Bill habían pocas cosas que le rompían el corazón y esa era una de ellas. Tom había odiado verlo triste y no supieron cómo pero el beso sucedió. Bill se acordaba perfectamente que fue Tom quien se acercó y cerró los ojos al unir sus labios con los suyos, él hizo lo mismo y se sintió en paz, el beso no había durado mucho ni había sido profundo y húmedo, solo fueron unos segundos y fue más que suficiente para que cambiara todo entre ellos.

— Puedes sentarte aquí, si quieres…

— ¿No hay problema? —preguntó Bill, después de dejar su almuerzo a medias decidió dar una vuelta por el jardín, quería despejarse y dejar de pensar por un momento en Tom, en el amor y en su papá.

— Creo que la sombra de este árbol es lo suficientemente grande para los dos. —dijo ella, era una chica que se veía bastante joven, tenía el cabello castaño muy claro y ojos verdes que eran grandes y expresivos, su piel era blanca casi como la de Bill y estaba vestida con ropa oscura, estaba sentada en posición india al pie del árbol con un libro entre sus manos. — Anda, estamos en el mismo edificio así que no soy una esquizofrénica del otro lado de la clínica. —Bill sonrió como respuesta en agradecimiento y se sentó junto a ella, no tan cerca pera no invadir su espacio personal—. O tal vez si lo soy… —lo miró de una forma extraña intentando intimidarlo y luego rió con dulzura que no aparentaba.

— No te queda bien ser malvada. —le dijo él, se sentó en una posición parecida a la de ella y acomodó el bennie que se había puesto en la cabeza para cubrir su cabello, aún no se acostumbraba al nuevo look con su pequeña cresta así que prefería cubrirlo.

— Lo sé, soy Riley, por cierto. Mucho gusto. —le sonrió y dejó el libro a un lado, encogió un poco sus piernas y abrazó sus rodillas mientras veía a Bill.

— Yo soy Bill. No te había visto antes por aquí. ¿Eres nueva? —le preguntó, nunca había intentado intercambiar palabra con algún otro paciente, todos parecían estar muy a gusto con ellos mismos.

— Algo así… —se encogió de hombros— Recaí, así que volvieron a internarme.

— Oh… —respondió Bill, se preguntaba mentalmente qué problema podría tener una chica como ella, era linda y joven, seguro apenas y estaba a punto de terminar la preparatoria—. No todo es fácil, supongo.

— Pues no, pero aquí vamos de nuevo. —dijo ella con una sonrisa, se veía animada o tal vez solo se le daba bien ser sociable y encubría lo que en realidad le pasaba.

— ¿Qué leías? Parecías entretenida. —preguntó él estirando su cuello para poder ver la portada del libro.

— Es un libro de cuentos de terror, me gusta el terror y esas cosas.

— A mí también, pero hace mucho no leo, creo que debería mandar a que me traigan algo.

— No seas bobo, jajaja… —ella rió y negó con la cabeza mirándolo— Hay una biblioteca en el segundo piso del edificio, hay muchos libros entretenidos y hasta revistas, solo dejas tu nombre y tu código, y te dan una semana como máximo para que lo tengas, si necesitas más tiempo para leerlo vas y les muestras el libro diciendo que necesitas unos días más, así podrán ver que no lo quemaste o te cortaste las venas con las hojas. —dijo Riley con una sonrisa en los labios mientras hacía el ademán de cortarse las venas con las manos.

— Vaya, creo que me iba a ir de aquí y no iba a saber de la existencia de la biblioteca. —Bill se sintió un poco tonto porque una chica de menos edad se creía un poco más avispada de él, era gracioso.

— Entonces tendré que contarte los secretos de este lugar… la historia de los fantasmas que rondan por la noche. —habló haciendo una voz grave y tenebrosa, Bill entrecerró los ojos sin saber si creerle o no y cuando la vio reírse supo que era mentira.

— Mentirosa.

— Crédulo.

 

* * *

 

Tom había tenido una grandiosa tarde, almorzó fuera de casa en un restaurante de carnes y luego se había ido a caminar y hacer un poco de turismo por Manhattan, se dio cuenta que estaba viviendo en una ciudad increíble y con miles de personas yendo y viniendo de todos lados. Entró a un par de museos, y luego fue a un centro comercial a perder el tiempo, realmente no compró nada pero le había servido de distracción. Recordó que hacía unos años atrás había estado con la banda en Nueva York, Los Ángeles y algunas ciudades de Canadá y que realmente no había conocido nada, no habían tenido tiempo para pasear lo suficiente o como a él le hubiera gustado. Siempre tenían una agenda apretada con todo estrictamente programado, era sofocante.

— Necesito diez piezas de _Croissant,_ por favor. —dijo Tom con una sonrisa a la señora que atendía en una tradicional panadería italiana a solo cuatro calles de su casa. Estaba volviendo desde la estación del subterráneo y le pareció buena idea que a esa hora de la noche debería prepararse algunos sándwiches con jamón y queso y una buena taza de café.

— Dos _Cannolis_ para llevar, Marie, por favor. —habló alguien junto a Tom, esa cara le era familiar.

— ¿Largo día? —preguntó la mujer que había recibido los tickets con el pedido de Tom y de la chica.

— Muy largo, apenas y pude almorzar. Ahora solo quiero comer de tus deliciosos cannolis o moriré. —le dijo y la mujer, que ya era algo mayor, les sonrió a ambos y se retiró para traer sus pedidos. La chica apoyo sus antebrazos en el mostrador mientras paseaba su mirada desinteresadamente por todo el lugar.

Tom la vio de reojo con mucho cuidado para no parecer un fisgón, ella se veía sencilla, tenía un pantalón oscuro ajustado que iba desde lo alto de sus caderas hasta los tobillos, un crop que dejaba ver parte de su vientre plano y encima traía una chaqueta de jean algo ancha, llevaba zapatillas pero aún así se veía bastante alta, seguramente con unos tacones sería del mismo tamaño que él. Era delgada y tenía el cabello castaño oscuro casi negro aunque probablemente en el día se vería más claro y caía por debajo de sus hombros sin ser demasiado largo, además de eso, se fijó que tenía la piel clara pero no llevaba mucho maquillaje, al menos nada llamativo. Era una chica bonita y simple, pensó, era la dueña de Pipper.

— Hola chico del parque. —dijo ella con una sonrisa, Tom se maldijo mentalmente por haber estado allí parado pensando que no se daría cuenta de su mirada poco discreta.

— Hola chica del parque. —le respondió y ni él sabía de dónde había salido esa frase, pero quiso ser amigable y no tan duro y robótico como la vez anterior.

— Creo que eres de por aquí… ¿o te gustan mucho estas calles? —le preguntó ella justo cuando Marie venía con los pedidos de ambos, ella cogió una pequeña caja con sus pasteles dentro y Tom cogió la bolsa donde venían sus piezas de pan. — Aunque no te culparía si vienes hasta aquí por las delicias que hace Marie… —ella le guiñó un ojo a la aludida en forma de despedida y empezó a caminar hacia la salida de la panadería seguida de Tom.

— En realidad soy nuevo por aquí… Me mudé hace poco. —respondió él sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo, ya habían pasado por el primer cruce de palabras, era un paso.

— ¿De dónde vienes? —ambos habían empezado a caminar por el mismo rumbo, al parecer vivían relativamente cerca o por lo menos la ruta a la panadería era la misma desde sus casas.

— De Alemania. —le dijo y vio que ella alzó sus cejas un poco sorprendida, y también vio que tenía bonitos ojos, grandes y de color oscuro —. ¿Vives hace mucho aquí?

— Más o menos, en realidad soy de California pero me mudé hace dos años por trabajo. ¿Lo tuyo fue para trabajar también o…? —dejó la pregunta en el aire, Tom apretó sus labios un momento meditando su respuesta.

— Vacaciones. Quería otro aire para mí. —no estaba mintiendo.

— Yo creo que sí, viniste desde muy lejos. —admitió ella, le sonrió y tal vez se dio cuenta que en el fondo algo en él no estaba bien, pero lo siguiente que le dijo fue con un tono de esperanza, intentando animarlo—. Te vas a divertir, es una ciudad grandiosa. —Llegaron a una esquina después de caminar dos calles y ella se detuvo—. Yo me quedo por aquí, vivo en esta calle —le dijo mientras hacia una seña hacia la derecha, Tom se detuvo a su lado y sonrió asintiendo. — Fue un gusto charlar contigo… —dijo sin terminar la frase, su cara era un signo de interrogación y Tom entendió lo que significaba.

— Soy Tom —rió, era gracioso haber charlado dos veces y no haberle preguntado su nombre.

— Bueno yo soy Nikoletta, aunque me dicen Niko, Nikki, Nikol… puedes escoger una de esas opciones. —se encogió de hombros aun sosteniendo su pequeña caja entre las manos y Tom asintió sonriéndole. — Cuídate mucho. —le dijo en forma de despedida y le dedicó una mirada antes de girar por su camino.

— Hey… Niko —llamó él en un inesperado impulso, ella se detuvo y giró a verlo un tanto sorprendida—. ¿Quisieras tomar un café conmigo… uno de estos días? —preguntó y estaba seguro que pronto la tierra se abriría bajo sus pies y el caería dentro con toda la vergüenza que sentía crecer en su estómago. ¿Tal vez Nikoletta tenía novio y lo rechazaría? ¿Pero cómo iba a saber él si ella tenía novio? ¿Cómo se hacían esas preguntas dentro de una charla tan breve? ¿Cómo funcionaba el conocer a una persona nueva? Tom necesitaba un mapa.

Sin embargo, ella sonrió y asintió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que mis nuevos personajes les gusten tanto como a mí.


	12. She reads my soul

 

— No te vi por aquí en tres días, creí que ya estabas de vuelta en el mundo real.

— Hmm, vaya… sabes contar —respondió Bill con una sonrisa de lado, miró a Riley sentarse junto a él sobre el césped y encogió un poco más sus piernas para abrazar sus rodillas—. Crisis de ansiedad… estuve dopado tres días.

— Ansiedad… ¿qué con eso? —alzó su ceja derecha por un instante y se quedó viéndolo en silencio.

— El detonante, la razón por la que estoy aquí —respondió sin mirarla, los ojos se habían fijado en algún punto en el horizonte, probablemente en el estanque que estaba a unos metros de allí. — Me había sentido bien la semana pasada, pero las pesadillas que me jodían volvieron. —ella asintió, como si entendiera todo lo que trae consigo un episodio ansioso. — No sé si algún día se vayan de mi mente.

— ¿Qué es lo que quisieras olvidar? —preguntó Riley, intentando no presionar o parecer una entrometida, escondió sus manos dentro del enorme sueter que llevaba puesto y encogió sus hombros hacia adelante.

Bill la observó nuevamente y se sorprendió al ver lo joven que lucía, en las contadas ocasiones donde habían charlado nunca se habían preguntado cosas demasiado personales, todo era muy banal y circunstancial, nada muy profundo, sin embargo, él reconocía mentalmente que era una chica muy bonita, tenía ojos castaños que casi parecían verdes, su piel era clara y con ligeras pecas sobre la nariz, siempre usaba ropas holgadas, incluso llegó a pensar que tendría algún estilo similar al de su hermano, pero no parecía muy propio de ella, había algo más.

— Hace unos meses tuve un accidente en mi auto, cuando iba de camino a visitar a mi padre en otra ciudad. Fue una mierda muy grande, mal clima combinado con un imprudente al volante. —admitió Bill, jaló la capucha de su chaqueta y se la puso sobre la cabeza, el viento frío comenzaba a correr aquella tarde en Berlín, demasiado fresco para empezar el verano.

—  Entonces… —Riley miró a Bill y apretó sus labios sin saber cómo continuar— ¿Chocaste con alguien?

— Algo así, un auto del carril contrario se desvió hacia el mío y aunque quise frenar él venía con demasiada velocidad hacía a mí. Chocamos fuerte.

— Trastorno de Estrés post traumático eh…

— Sí.

— Tienes pesadillas con ello. —sentenció ella, metió una de sus manos a los bolsillos de sus holgados pantalones y sacó una pequeña cajetilla de cigarros y un encendedor de color negro, se colocó uno en la boca y le ofreció uno a Bill el cual aceptó con un poco de sorpresa, ambos encendieron los cigarrillos y ella exhaló el humo lentamente para poder continuar—. Eso es jodido. ¿Estuviste muy grave? Herido y eso…

— Lo estuve sí. —respondió él recordando su tiempo en el hospital, le dio una pequeña calada al cigarro sintiendo ese calor interior antes de exhalarlo por la nariz—. Unos días en coma,  costillas rotas, fractura en mi antebrazo y muñeca, una herida enorme en la cabeza…

— Por eso tienes esa cicatriz… —dijo ella y Bill la miró asintiendo, se sorprendió un poco de que lo haya notado. — Y ahí empezó todo esto de la ansiedad, supongo.

— Sí, ahí fue. Cuando me dieron el alta tuve un ataque de pánico al salir de la clínica, por Dios, no podía ver autos o sentir que debía subirme a uno, no podía dormir y cuando lo hacía tenía estas pesadillas horribles. Incluso cuando estoy despierto se vienen imágenes a mi mente —negó con la cabeza dos veces y miró el césped, aun con el cigarrillo entre sus dedos—. Los veo… al niño y a su padre, ellos iban en el auto que me chocó.

Ella guardó silencio, sabía que no había que hacer preguntas, la verdad venía por sí misma.

— Yo tuve la oportunidad de salir de mi auto en ese instante, no sé cómo, ni por qué, pero los fierros de mi camioneta no me atraparon y quise salir para pedir ayuda pero estábamos en medio de la nada y la señal del celular era un asco —a Bill las imágenes mentales se le venían a mil por hora, recordaba ese episodio de su vida casi todos los días—. Cuando quise fijarme en las personas del otro auto fue que los vi… el padre del niño lleno de sangre contra el timón, inconsciente, y el niño en el asiento del copiloto, él estaba despierto… lloraba. Su papá tenía problemas con el alcohol y era muy violento, ese día había discutido con la madre del niño y por eso se lo llevó con él.

Riley no era de las chicas que se conmovía con facilidad, pero sabía lo mucho que alguien podría sentirse afectado en un accidente así, sabía que algo mucho peor vino después pero no quiso preguntar, Bill empezaba a ponerse sensible y lo único que atinó a hacer era poner una de sus manos sobre su hombro.

Bill levantó su rostro y dejó salir un poco del humo de cigarrillo por su boca, la vio y quiso terminar la historia. — Ambos murieron. —sentenció, sentía de nuevo la presión en su pecho, nunca le había contado a nadie lo que había pasado, todos en su familia ya lo sabían, los terapeutas lo sabían, todo estaba escrito en su historia clínica. — Cuando estuve recuperándome en el hospital me dijeron que solo el padre había muerto y que el niño sobrevivió, lo cual efectivamente es cierto, pero semanas después descubrí que había muerto también. Mi familia cree que jamás me enteré, pero yo lo supe, no resistió, lo operaron para salvarlo, pero no resistió. Tenía muchos órganos dañados.

— Tal vez esa fue su salvación, sabes… —dijo ella muy suavemente, terminó su cigarrillo y apagó la colilla en la suela de sus zapatillas—. Ahora puede ser libre.

— ¿Libre?

— Sí, ahora puede ser un pequeño ángel que cuida de otras personas, de su madre por ejemplo. No te rías de mí, pero soy muy espiritual, no religiosa, pero sí espiritual. Yo creo que las cosas suceden por algo, por más tristes o trágicas que parezcan. Hay cosas que no conocemos mucho más allá de este mundo. —intentó explicarle, sacó un pequeño paquete de caramelos de menta y se llevó uno a la boca, le ofreció uno a Bill, quien ya había acabado su cigarro y éste con gusto lo aceptó—. Encontrarás la forma de vivir con esto.

— Nunca en mi vida pensé que podría llegar a deprimirme tanto, me aislé.

— Y yo que pensaba que eras un alma torturada, tus canciones reflejan otra cosa. —Bill volteó a verla alzando una ceja, ¿sus qué? — ¿Pensaste que no sabía quién eras? —preguntó ella dejando un poco de lado la conversación del accidente, intentando pasar a otro tema.

— No diste señales de que ya me conocías. —admitió antes de sonreír, ya le parecía raro que alguien no lo reconociera, si hasta las enfermeras lo hacían.

— No estoy poseída por tu grupo, si es lo que te preocupa —comentó ella restándole importancia—. Pero mi hermana mayor lo está, creo que hasta te hacía brujería o algo así, ugh. —viró los ojos hacía arriba dando a entender el descabellado fanatismo que, presuntamente, su hermana tenía.

Bill no pudo evitar reír, muchas fans realmente cruzaban la línea, él lo sabía. — ¿Hermana mayor?

— Sí… —respondió, hubiera preferido no dar un detalle sobre su vida, no le gustaba hablar de sus cosas—. Tiene veinte años, demasiado inmadura para su edad.

—  ¿Y tú eres muy madura para tu edad?

— Tengo diecisiete, si es lo que quieres saber. —le respondió a Bill y él sonrió satisfecho, ya se había dado cuenta que ella lucía joven, pero honestamente sus respuestas y forma de comportarse y pensar eran de alguien que sabía más cosas de las que aparentaba—. Cumpliré dieciocho pronto, si es que eso sirve de algo en el “mundo adulto” —dijo, haciendo comillas con los dedos.

— ¿Qué hace alguien de diecisiete aquí? —preguntó, sintiendo como lo último del caramelo mentolado se deshacía en su lengua.

— Algunos escogemos el camino difícil.

 

* * *

 

— Nunca en tu vida vas a probar una pizza tan sabrosa como ésta…—dijo Nikoletta haciendo una pausa para poder terminar de masticar— Lo mejor de Manhattan.

— Y barato…—completó Tom, honestamente la pizza era de lo mejor que había comido en años, tenía un enorme slice en su mano derecha, medía aproximadamente veinticinco centímetros de largo y tenía mucho queso, jamón, champiñones y demás cosas. Él había visto antes a gente ir por la calle con enormes pedazos de pizza entre sus manos, se preguntaba por qué las comían así, y si eran casi tan populares como los hot dogs que vendían en las calles, y sí, lo eran. Habían lugares específicos donde vendían estos enormes de trozos de pizza, comida al paso le decían, cada pedazo de pizza a dos dólares, una ganga. Y definitivamente Niko sabía lo que decía.

— Sentémonos allá —le dijo suavemente señalando un lugar en el parque—. Mi madre solía decirme que hace daño comer mientras vas caminando. —se adentraron en el parque y se sentaron sobre el césped bajo la sombra de un enorme árbol, ella cruzó sus piernas en posición india y Tom la imitó, colocaron sus latas de gaseosa a un lado y continuaron comiendo, en silencio.

— Entonces… —habló él carraspeando un poco para aclarar su voz— Estuviste trabajando hoy. —le dijo, no en tono de pregunta, pero lo sugería.

— Sí, de ahí vengo, pensé que no llegaría a tiempo para verte. —Respondió, le dio otra mordida a su pizza y masticó un poco antes de volver a hablar— Estoy trabajando hace dos días en una campaña de maquillaje, hoy fue el último día.

Tom se quedó en silencio y la observó de reojo mientras pretendía darle otro mordisco a su pizza, pensaba que ella no lucía como alguien que trabajara en una oficina, se veía joven de hecho, aunque tal vez los trabajos convencionales no eran como él se los imaginaba.

— Así que… estás de vacaciones aquí… ¿cómo va eso? —Niko lo miraba con curiosidad, ella sabía que Tom no era de los tipos que te hablaban a mil por minuto tratando de quedar bien contigo, era más bien reservado y, muy en el fondo, se veía solitario y algo desanimado.

— Mis asuntos en Alemania se complicaron más de lo que hubiera querido. —se encogió de hombros y resopló un poco— Tuve que salir de allí.

— No me digas que eres un prófugo de la justicia, estoy a punto de llamar a la policía. —dijo ella haciendo amago de buscar en su bolso sin poder aguantar la risa.

— No, no, nada de eso. —Tom no pudo evitar reír, de igual forma no sabía cómo explicarle lo que había pasado, no podía decirle que tenía una relación con su hermano y todo se había desquebrajado entre ellos de un momento a otro, no podía decirle todo lo que le había pasado y lo mucho que le dolía estar lejos de Bill. Jamás había compartido cosas tan personales con alguien que recién conocía; pero siempre había una primera vez—. Tengo un hermano, es mi gemelo, tuvo un accidente muy fuerte hace unos meses y quedó bastante mal luego de ello, no físicamente, sino… en su mente. —habló, señalando con el dedo índice hacia su cabeza.

Nikoletta lo miró con atención y encogió un poco sus largas piernas sobre el césped, mordió un pedazo de su pizza y asintió en silencio invitándolo a continuar.

— Éramos muy unidos, hemos trabajado juntos desde hace años, vivíamos juntos también, no lo sé… tener un gemelo es algo muy especial —explicaba Tom, sentía como su corazón empezaba a latir fuertemente dentro de su pecho—. Se suponía que el día que se accidentó mi hermano iríamos juntos a visitar a mi papá, yo no pude viajar con él porque me sentía enfermo y él no quiso posponer el viaje porque, bueno… mi padre no es mi persona favorita en el mundo. Entonces él se fue, y pasó todo eso. Estuvo muy mal, tuvo heridas y fracturas graves, hasta estuvo en coma unos días, pero lo peor vino después…

— Se quedó con el trauma… —comentó ella, estaba demasiado atenta a cada detalle, realmente le estaba prestando atención.

— Sí. —Tom asintió recordando rápidamente todo lo que había dejado en Berlín— Empezaron sus ataques de pánico y ansiedad, empezó a deprimirse, tenía pesadillas cada noche. Dejó de ser quien era, y no supe cómo ayudarlo…

— Le pasó algo muy fuerte… ¿cómo se llama tu hermano? —preguntó, quería saber más, Tom le agradaba.

— Bill.

— Bill y Tom… —sonrió Niko imaginando por un momento cómo podría ser el hermano de Tom, ¿se vestirían igual? ¿Tendrían las mismas expresiones?; limpió sus labios y sus dedos con la servilleta de papel habiendo terminado de comer— Tienes mucha carga sobre ti, se siente. Si no fue fácil para ti, no imagino como pudo ser para tu hermano. ¿Qué pasó con las otras personas del accidente?

— Eso fue lo peor… ellos murieron, eran un niño y su padre, aunque ese hombre era de verdad un mal tipo, maltrataba a su esposa y su hijo y precisamente ese día habían tenido una discusión y se llevó al niño con él. —Tom ya había terminado de comer y ahora sorbía un poco de gaseosa de su lata—. Creo que fue eso lo que golpeó más a mi hermano, siente mucha culpa, siente que no pudo ayudar… porque él pudo salir de su auto cuando chocaron y vio al niño aun consciente pero mal herido. Tiene todo eso en su mente.

— Dios… —susurró ella— Es comprensible todo lo que le pasa. ¿Inició algún tipo de terapia? Eso es duro.

— Lo hizo, sí, estuvo en tratamiento un par de meses, pero nada daba resultado, se ponía bien por unos días pero volvía a recaer. Inició una depresión muy fuerte. —le dijo, la vio por un instante y sintió un poco de sorpresa al sentirse extrañamente cómodo con ella, era bueno tener a alguien con quien charlar, había estado ensimismado por demasiado tiempo. Todas las personas que tenía en Alemania eran muy ligadas a Bill, todas ya sabían lo que pasaba y no era necesario que él dijera nada; sin embargo, ahora, decir todo en voz alta era tranquilizador—. Una mañana él simplemente ya no estaba en casa, se había ido a una clínica de reposo a internarse, nunca me dijo nada, nunca me advirtió.

— ¿No tuvo tiempo de despedirse? Quizá le dolía mucho decir adiós. —comentó ella intentando comprender un poco la situación, Tom asintió y pensaba en cómo explicarle que la forma en que Bill se despidió de él fue con sexo. Cómo le explicas a una nueva amiga que te estabas follando a tu hermano.

— Habíamos pasado una noche de hermanos, conversando y comiendo algo, y al otro día simplemente se fue. Me dolió que no me dijera nada, en ese instante no lo comprendí pero ahora que me escucho a mí mismo diciéndolo pienso que esa fue una manera muy bonita y astuta de hacerlo. Él sabía que no dejaría que se fuera. —dijo una media mentira y una media verdad, todo eso era digerible y casi tenía el mismo significado de lo que realmente había pasado, aunque, realmente el sexo era mucho más significativo que solo una charla y comida basura entre dos hermanos.

— Estoy segura que fue muy difícil para él, no lo conozco, pero tengo la sensación de que tiene la misma forma de pensar que tú, quiero decir… el cariño que había entre ustedes. —le dijo muy segura— Conozco hermanos que se odian a muerte o que simplemente no les importa lo que le pase al otro. Lo de ustedes se nota que es especial.

Tom sonrió, se sentía estúpidamente genial que alguien más percibiera todo el amor que le tenía a Bill. — Yo fui a buscarlo a la clínica y armé un alboroto. Le reclamé. —ella alzó las cejas sorprendida pero no dijo nada, Tom continuó—. Bill quiso estar tranquilo, pero yo estaba muy exaltado, entonces él estalló. Tuvo un episodio de ansiedad nuevamente y se cortó el cabello delante de mí, fue como decirme “hey idiota, mírame, estoy mal”.

— ¿Y fue ahí dónde comprendiste todo?

— No —dijo suavemente— No lo comprendí, estuve un par de semanas sintiéndome miserable. Él es como mi mejor amigo, sentí que me quedé solo. Me descontrolé y empezaron a preocuparse por mí, entonces fue donde decidí que tenía que dejar todo eso. Bill había pedido que no lo visiten, así que no había nada que me detuviera.

— Entonces decidiste que Nueva York era la mejor opción.

— Sí, está lejos de casa y me gusta, vine hace unos años por primera vez y prometí que volvería.

— Muy buena decisión, te hará bien distraerte hasta que todo mejore. Todo estará bien, tu hermano siempre seguirá siendo tu hermano, en algún momento sabrá cómo continuar con su vida sin sentirse tan afectado con lo que pasó —le sonrió. — Eres muy buen hermano, y mira que yo no tengo hermanos, pero sé reconocer a uno cuando lo veo —le dijo y se removió un poco sobre su lugar para dejarse caer hacia atrás sobre el césped, se recostó dejando su bolso a un lado y ladeó su rostro para mirar a Tom aún sentado junto a ella— Anda, es la hora de la siesta, veinte minutos y nos vamos.

Tom no pudo negarse e hizo lo mismo, se recostó junto a ella en el césped y ambos miraron hacía arriba, el cielo se veía muy azul a lo lejos y las copas de los grandes arboles se movían un poco por el viento, se sentía bastante bien simplemente acostarse en silencio. Se oía a lo lejos la gente caminando en el parque, niños, mascotas, vendedores de golosinas, pero también se escuchaba la respiración de ambos, Tom ladeó su rostro y la observó por un momento en silencio mientras ella tenía los ojos cerrados. Realmente tenía un rostro muy bonito, tenía lindos labios el inferior ligeramente más carnoso que el superior, sus mejillas eran perfiladas pero cuando sonreía se veían abultadas y adorables,  al igual que sus ojos oscuros y expresivos. Su cabello era muy bonito también, pensaba Tom, al igual que su silueta delgada y sus piernas largas, se dio un momento para desviar la mirada hacia sus pies y se dio cuenta que estaban casi a la misma altura que los suyos, realmente ella era alta.

— Te puedo prestar mis zapatos cuando quieras. —interrumpió ella pillándolo desprevenido, Tom alzó la vista sonrojándose un poco al haber sido sorprendido mirándola.

— No creo que me queden tan bien como a ti. —admitió, difícilmente algo le podría quedar mal a ella. — Gracias por escucharme. —le dijo, con mucha honestidad.

— A ti, por confiar. —respondió suavemente, estaban bastante cerca uno junto al otro, sin embargo no había algún tipo de tensión extraña del tipo incómodo o del tipo vergonzoso. — Sé que parezco muy amigable, pero la verdad es que no tengo muchos amigos, sin embargo… me caes bien. —le confesó, había la bajado la voz, casi como si le confesara un secreto.

Tom sonrió de lado, definitivamente había conocido a alguien que valía la pena. — Entonces… ¿no tienes hermanos?

— ¿Ahora es mi turno de contar algo? —Rió un poco y desvió la mirada al cielo nuevamente como si en él buscara parte de su historia personal—. No tengo hermanos, soy hija única.

— Eras algo así como la princesa de la casa.

— No tanto, pero cerca. —sonrió Nikoletta, recordaba bastante bien sus días en familia—. Comprendo mucho ese vacío que sientes, sabes, mi mamá… murió cuando yo tenía once años, fue lo peor. —dijo muy suavemente, aun miraba hacia el cielo, tal vez intentando no verlo para no llorar. Tom no dijo nada pero estaba sorprendido y la miró de reojo, no lo podía creer, una niña quedándose sin su madre a esa edad era algo muy duro de asimilar—. Estuvo enferma por algunos meses… hasta que ya no pudo resistirlo más. Fue el día más triste de mi vida.

— Lo siento mucho. —dijo Tom, realmente no sabía que decir, sentía que todos sus problemas se minimizaron ante eso.

— Gracias. No hay problema con eso, ha pasado mucho tiempo ya. —le dijo, volteó a verlo y sonrió a pesar que la mirada se le había humedecido un poco. — Pasé mucho tiempo sintiéndome sola, de hecho creo que por esa razón no hago amistades con facilidad, sabes, siento que todos van a irse en algún momento.

— Me hubiera sentido de la misma forma… soy muy apegado a mi mamá y mi hermano. —respondió poniéndose por un momento en el lugar de ella. Tom no sabría qué hacer sin su familia.

— Intenté pasar la página, de hecho lo hice, pero aún lo recuerdo. La extraño muchísimo, éramos como mejores amigas. Tenía una nana que me cuidaba, era muy genial también, pero nunca fue lo mismo, ¿sabes qué me ayudó? Trabajar.

— ¿Trabajabas desde tan chica? —preguntó Tom con una ceja alzada, la miró de nuevo y sonrió tratando de imaginarla con unos años menos.

— Desde los trece años —asintió— Mi papá es un abogado muy reconocido, y gana muy bien a decir verdad, me daba todo lo que yo quería, no sé, para hacerme feliz supongo, pero nada me contentaba. Entonces decidí que haría lo que siempre me había gustado, y lo que mi madre y yo soñábamos juntas. —Hizo una pausa y sonrió— Me tomé algunas fotos y armé un book, un book de modelo, mi mamá tenía un gusto por la moda único y eso fue lo que me inculcó desde pequeña, no por el hecho de “ser modelo” —le dijo, haciendo énfasis en las últimas dos palabras— Pero sí me heredó una visión de la moda que no tenía nada que ver con la superficialidad. Ella realmente sabía lo que significaba. Entonces quise hacerlo. Enviaba mis fotos a diferentes agencias, y cuando una me aceptó contactó conmigo, pero necesitaba el permiso de mi papá, y él no quiso. Me costó mucho convencerlo, pero finalmente me entendió. —le contaba con una sonrisa. — Empecé a hacer fotos de vez en cuando, ya sabes, ropa, catálogos, cosas pequeñas.

— Ibas a hacerlo con o sin permiso ¿no? Estabas decidida —le comentó el de trenzas— ¿Aun sigues trabajando en eso?

— Lo hago aún, por eso me mudé aquí… en parte.

— ¿En parte?

— Sí… mi papá empezó a salir con alguien, una mujer muy linda por cierto, ella me agrada. Las cosas se empezaron a poner serias entre ellos y sentí que no encajaba allí. No lo sé, no tenía ganas de jugar a la familia feliz, verás… yo adoro a mi papá, y comprendo que rehaga su vida, me pone contenta que sea así, pero sentí que yo debía empezar mi vida en otro lado… La agencia con la que tengo contrato está aquí así que fue mi excusa para mudarme, además aquí están los mejores estudios fotográficos y eso, me convenía.

— Y solo te fuiste de casa…

— Algo así, mi papá no quería dejarme ir, pero ya había cumplido los dieciocho y tenía unos ahorros, me alcanzaba para irme con o sin permiso de mi padre, llegó a comprenderlo y me apoyó. —terminó de decir con una sonrisa en los labios, vio a Tom y él ya la observaba.

— Las cosas se componen de una u otra forma, ¿verdad? —le preguntó, pillando la reflexión de todo lo que hasta ahora habían charlado.

— Exacto. Puede tomar tiempo, pero al final siempre estaremos bien. —ella se ladeó y se recostó de costado flexionando su brazo derecho para apoyar en la mano su cabeza, de ese modo podía verlo mejor y sonrió—. Te conté la historia de mi vida, ahora por favor, necesito saber si tu ropa es así porque eres un ex obeso o qué.

Tom no pudo evitar reír, definitivamente esa sería una tarde muy larga.


	13. Home Alone

Bill había empezado su día temprano, por lo tanto, apenas inició la hora del almuerzo en la clínica se levantó muy rápido para ir hasta el comedor. Tuvo que subir dos pisos en el ascensor y salió de él para entrar al espacioso lugar, se acercó a la  sección donde cogías una bandeja y te acercabas a que las cocineras te sirvieran lo que había en el menú para ese día; en el salón habían varias mesas, unas largas donde podían sentarse en grupos, otras medianas y otras más pequeñas para los que no necesitaban compañía. Bill miró a su alrededor y el lugar estaba casi vacío, al parecer había llegado lo suficientemente temprano, barrió el lugar con la mirada recordando que su sitio favorito siempre era junto al ventanal que daba vista hacia uno de los jardines.

— No necesitas pedirle permiso a la comida para poder comerla. —dijo él sentándose frente a Riley, recordaba habérsela cruzado solo un par de veces en el comedor, usualmente él iba por sus alimentos bastante después de la hora regular.

— Soy educada, no como otros que se sientan en mesas ajenas sin preguntar. —respondió ella alzando la mirada de su bandeja, sonrió de lado para respaldar su sarcasmo y se irguió un poco. Aún no tocaba su almuerzo. — ¿Buen ánimo para hoy?

— Creo que sí, lo disfrutaré hasta donde me dure. Probablemente me sienta muy suicida por la noche. —Bill cogió su tenedor para empezar a comer un bocado de arroz y carne— Tu te vez muy suicida justo ahora, por cierto.

— Gracias, eres muy bueno con los halagos. —respondió ella forzando una sonrisa la cual borró en segundos, tenia sus manos delante de su bandeja, justo al borde de la mesa y jugaba con sus dedos, sus manos apenas sobresalían de la enorme sudadera que llevaba puesta. — No es mi hora favorita del día.

— Te ves algo ansiosa… —Bill tragó la comida que tenía en la boca y ladeó su rostro observándola, ella veía atentamente su bandeja, como si quisiera que desapareciera. — No es lo más sabroso del universo, pero es digerible.

— No es por el sabor, solo… no puedo hacerlo. —Riley suspiró suavemente y puso su cabello detrás de sus orejas con sus dedos. — Pero si no lo hago, me obligarán de todos modos. —ella apretó sus labios y desvió la mirada hacia un lado del salón, Bill la siguió y pudo ver a una enfermera en uno de los rincones del lugar observando todo lo que ellos estaban haciendo. La vigilaban.

Bill se dio cuenta la comida era uno de los temores de Riley, probablemente por tal motivo ella usaba ropa tan holgada, se veía muy delgada y pequeña dentro de ella aunque a decir verdad su rostro no se veía consumido ni mucho menos, aun conservaba unas mejillas un poco rellenas y sonrosadas, él ladeó su rostro y sonrió. — ¿Alguna vez has jugado al “Yo nunca”?

— Es ese juego tonto donde te emborrachas… cuando alguien dice una consigna como: “Yo nunca me cogí a un perro” y si hay alguien que lo hizo toma un shot de alguna mierda. —dijo ella con voz despectiva.

— Sí, eso… eres buena con los ejemplos. —Respondió Bill alzando una de sus cejas— Deberíamos jugarlo, pero en vez de shots serán bocados de comida.  —Riley frunció el ceño y lo miró con mala cara por unos segundos— Gana el que termina de comer, porque ha tenido una vida alocada llena de aventuras… quien pierde, le da al otro lo que guste, nada indigno o ilegal, cabe aclarar.

— Aburridooo… —dijo ella al escuchar las últimas aclaraciones y se acomodó mejor en su silla. — Bien, te patearé el trasero.

— Yo nunca… he sido bueno en los deportes.

— Mierda. —musitó ella, revolvió un poco su tenedor y cogió un poco de ensalada para llevársela a su boca, por supuesto Bill se aseguró de que fuera un buen bocado. — Me gustaba el baloncesto, por cierto, era bastante buena. —comentó Riley, torció su boca un momento antes de continuar. — Yo nunca… he tenido una mascota.

— ¿Qué? ¿Nunca? —Bill abrió mucho los ojos con sorpresa y se llevó un trozo de carne asada a la boca, aceptando el “castigo”. Relamió sus labios aún un poco consternado. — No puede ser.

— Mi madre era un poco paranoica, le tenía alergia a todo. Creo que hasta a mí. —se encogió de hombros y bebió un poco de jugo de su vaso.

— Bien… me dieron ganas de comprarte un perro robot o algo así. —él tenía un gusto muy especial por los animales, en especial por los cachorros, su madre jamás les habría prohibido algo como eso a él y a su hermano. — Yo nunca… he intentado suicidarme.

— Culpable. —respondió ella con una sonrisa, cortó un pedazo de carne y papas y se lo llevo a la boca, su mejilla se infló y ella masticó muy despacio.

— ¿Podría saber cómo?

— Hm… me corté las venas y, evidentemente, fracasé. —se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y Bill se quedó de piedra dos segundos antes de poder asentir. — Yo nunca… he copiado en un examen.

— Eso es imposible.

— No es mi culpa que seas un ser de inteligencia inferior.

— Jódete. —dijo Bill llevándose un gran bocado de carne y papas otra vez. Recordaba que no era bueno en matemáticas y que en los exámenes de vida o muerte se las arreglaba para aprobar, así tuviera que copiar.

— Qué puedo decir, hasta cierto punto fui buena en la escuela. —alzó una ceja y esperó a que el juego continuara y Bill contraatacara.

Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta que la doctora Weiss estaba junto a la enfermera observando el momento, los veía reírse y comer poco a poco según iban perdiendo. Ambos eran sus pacientes, ambos estaban pasando tiempo juntos, ambos tenían líos no resueltos, ambos estaban muy cómodos con la compañía del otro. Extrañamente cómodos y Riley, terminó su comida.

 

* * *

 

A Tom le picaba el cuero cabelludo. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que le hizo el mantenimiento a sus trenzas, recordaba que iba cada quince días a que las desataran y le hicieran un buen reacondicionamiento y se las volvieran a trenzar, mantener su cabello de ese modo le había costado y tenía que dedicarle parte de su tiempo, en casa también tenía algunos cuidados especiales, de los cuales ya se estaba hartando, gorras de baño, hidratantes de coco, etc. En algún momento iba a tener que quitárselas por el bien de su paciencia y a favor de la practicidad. La puerta del ascensor sonó y dejó de verse en el espejo para salir por el pasillo, se había tomado la mañana para ir a hacer unas compras, el calor ya se empezaba a sentir en Nueva York y él sólo había traído ropa de invierno desde Alemania porque, cuando tuvo que irse de Hamburgo a Berlín con sus padres y Bill, aún la nieve caía y fue todo lo que alcanzó a empacar.

Después de haber compartido con Nikoletta parte de sus complejos con la ropa, se quedó pensando  que tal vez sería momento de reducir una o dos tallas a su ropa, solo para ver cómo se sentía y si se vería bien. Cuando estuvo en las tiendas se probó algunas cosas y realmente le sentaban mejor de lo que esperaba, los pantalones y las camisetas no eran demasiado ajustados, pero era menos a lo que solía usar, y eso le hacía sentir bien, renovado, como en transición a algo mejor.

— No me gusta ese lugar mamá, no quiero ir.

— No puedes quedarte solo, tienes que venir. Sabes bien que no te llevaría si no fuera por eso.

— Pero puedo quedarme con mi amigo, ¡Tom!

El de trenzas se detuvo en el pasillo, justo frente al apartamento que estaba antes que el suyo, en la puerta de él estaba Sam, su pequeño vecino, y quien parecía su madre. Ella lo tenía sujeto de la muñeca con firmeza batallando para poder irse.

— ¿Verdad que me puedo quedar contigo Tom? Él es músico mamá. —la mujer se quitó las gafas de sol y se las puso en la cabeza, tenía el cabello corto hasta los hombros y muy rubio, casi tan rubio como el pequeño Sam. Estaba con un vestido blanco muy ceñido y elegante además de unos tacones altos y un bolso que se veía bastante fino.

— Eh… sí, soy Tom, Tom Kaulitz, me mudé hace poco más de un mes  al apartamento de a lado. —él extendió su mano para saludarla y ella la estrechó cortésmente. — Y soy músico, eso es cierto.

— Un gusto, yo soy Caroline Vorhees. Disculpe a mi hijo, suele ser un poco quisquilloso cuando se trata de ir a un evento del Club. —ella trató de sonar amable, pero Tom pensaba que era una típica mamá con dinero que no tenía idea de cómo entender a su hijo. — No tengo idea de por qué le di la tarde libre a la niñera, vuelve hasta las seis. —volvió a sujetar a su hijo fuertemente de la muñeca para poder marcharse.

— Si quiere puedo echarle un vistazo, Sam es amigable. —dijo Tom, no estaba muy seguro en lo que se estaba metiendo, pero esa mujer era realmente muy malgeniada, tuvo el ceño fruncido todo el tiempo—.  Hasta que vuelva la niñera, claro. No es problema para mí. No tengo mucho que hacer honestamente.

Caroline lo miró de arriba abajo, parecía que era algo muy típico en ella y Tom se sintió muy incomodo, como si lo estuviera juzgando.

— El Club es muy aburrido, no hay nada que hacer allí. —Sam estaba muy decidido a no irse y su madre se sentía desafiada, pero quería librarse del problema al mismo tiempo. — Me quiero quedar.

— Bien… bien. —respondió ella, volvió a ponerse sus gafas de sol y sostuvo mejor su bolso en el pliegue de su codo. — Me aseguraré de que la niñera pase a buscarlo a las seis en punto. —le sonrió a Tom antes de marcharse por el pasillo hasta el ascensor y Sam suspiró aliviado.

— Me debes una. —dijo Tom, alzó una de sus manos y Sam automáticamente le respondió dándole cinco. Le sorprendió mucho que la mujer le hubiera confiado a su hijo tan fácilmente.

Realmente Tom no era un fanático de los niños, no le caían mal, pero tampoco estaba muy familiarizado con ellos, en la escuela no solía juntarse con otros chicos, y además de Bill sus únicos amigos habían sido Georg y Gustav que, obviamente, eran mayores que él. Su madre y Gordon tampoco habían tenido más hijos, así que no tuvo hermanos bebés a quiénes cuidar. Tenía algunos primos menores que él pero los veía ocasionalmente en reuniones familiares, nada muy significativo.

— Creo que merezco una explicación de lo que pasó allá afuera. —dijo Tom volviendo de la cocina con dos recipientes llenos de helado napolitano, le dio uno a Sam y se sentó en uno de los sillones junto a él.

— Gracias por dejar que me quede aquí. —le respondió antes de llevarse una cucharada de helado a la boca, relamió sus labios y giró su rostro para verlo—. A mi mamá le preocupan muchas cosas, pero ten por seguro que yo estoy entre las últimas en su lista. —le dijo muy tranquilamente, Tom ya se había dado cuenta que la mujer no era lo que se podría decir una madre cálida y preocupada, de hecho, fue todo lo contrario—. Le gusta salir con sus amigas o llamar a mi papá todo el día. Él trabaja mucho,  y es muy bueno la verdad, pero no pasamos tiempo juntos, siempre tiene que trabajar o viajar.

— ¿Y tienes algún hermano o hermana? —Sam ladeó su cabeza como buscando una respuesta para ello.

— Tengo una hermana, pero es mayor y solo es hija de mi papá, no vive aquí. —el pequeño se encogió de hombros, apenas tenía diez años pero sabía bastante bien lo que ocurría a su alrededor—. Mi mamá siempre está molesta o de hecho, cualquier cosa la molesta demasiado rápido. Creo que mi papá está cansado de todo eso, lo oí decírselo.

Tom no era del tipo que reconfortaba a la gente, de hecho se sentía bastante torpe cuando alguien pasaba por un mal momento, nunca sabía qué decir o qué hacer. Sam se veía bastante solo y era evidente que sus padres no se daban cuenta de ello. Se sintió agradecido por tener una familia unida y por su padrastro que supo cuidar de él y de Bill cuando Jörg se alejó de ellos.

— Esas cosas pasan… cuando eres más grande tienes más cosas en qué pensar y se te olvida lo que de verdad importa. Tus papás aun están allí para ti, tal vez no como te gustaría, pero están. Te quieren a su modo. —Tom le sonrió lo mejor que pudo y comió un poco de helado sintiendo como este se derretía sobre su lengua.

Sam asintió, las cosas en su familia eran complicadas, usualmente siempre estaba solo con la niñera o pasaba muchas horas en la escuela. — ¿Vives solo aquí? —le preguntó después de un largo silencio.

— Sí… solo yo. ¿Te gusta? —el niño paseó la mirada por el lugar, el apartamento de Tom lucía inmaculado, había que agradecer esa loca compulsión que lo hacía limpiar de arriba abajo cada mañana.

— Es bonito… —dijo, volvió a comer de su helado y luego prosiguió— ¿Entonces no tienes novia?

Tom alzó sus cejas con algo de sorpresa y lo miró, Sam sonrió en complicidad. — No, no tengo una. —le respondió honestamente, la verdad no se había puesto a pensar en su situación sentimental, Bill era su novio eso era claro, pero no había manera de explicárselo a Sam, era demasiada información y él ya tenía suficiente con entender los asuntos de su propia familia.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio y Capper hizo su aparición revoloteando la cola y estirándose, se acercó a Sam sabiendo que era una persona nueva en casa y se dejó acariciar, el pequeño rubio estaba encantado con él, incluso si no fuera porque Tom le  dijo que no, le hubiera dado de su mismo tazón de helado. — Siempre quise tener un perro, mamá odia los animales. —decía Sam mientras acariciaba el lomo del cachorro. — Y también odia la música, tengo una guitarra pero jamás me deja tocarla.

— ¿No tomaste clases o algo así? —preguntó Tom, ya casi terminando de comer. Sam negó con la cabeza y el de trenzas sonrió. — ¿Recuerdas que te dije que soy músico?

La mirada de Sam se iluminó y vio a Tom con una sonrisa en el rostro. No le gustaba meterse en lo que no lo llamaban, pero no sería ningún problema el pasar un rato con Sam de vez en cuando enseñándole algunos acordes. Era una buena compañía a decir verdad, era un niño listo y tranquilo, sabía más de lo que alguien podía esperar. Tal vez su madre seria un problema, pero lo resolvería.

 

* * *

 

Los sábados por la mañana había tres horas de visita para los pacientes y Bill por lo general no salía de su habitación, uno, porque aun no quería que nadie lo visite y, dos, porque no quería ver a familias reunidas y sentirse miserable y solo. Era mejor estar apartado trabajando en los pasos que la doctora Weiss le había instruido, su terapia había mejorado los últimos días pero aun faltaba mucho camino por recorrer. Sin embargo, extrañamente quiso salir a dar un paseo al jardín.

— ¿Nadie vino a traerte tarta de frutas hoy? —dijo Bill en tono sarcástico, se sentó junto a Riley en el extremo más alejado de todo el jardín, habían pacientes con sus familias por todos lados, allí y dentro del edificio también en la sala de visitas.

— Oh no, despedí a toda la servidumbre de mi castillo antes de tomar mis vacaciones aquí. —le sonrió de lado continuando la broma, le ofreció un cigarrillo, el cual Bill aceptó con gusto. — ¿A ti nadie te trajo medias tejidas por la abuela y esas cosas?

— No autoricé visitas para mí. Qué puedo decir, quería ser misterioso. —se puso el cigarrillo en la boca antes de dar una larga calada, esperó unos segundos antes de exhalar el humo y continuar— Entonces, tu tampoco tienes permitidas las visitas.

— No. —Respondió ella, lo miró un momento antes de desviar la mirada hacia algún punto donde estuviera un paciente con su familia, dejó salir el humo del cigarrillo por la boca— Pueden visitarme, pero muy rara vez vienen por aquí.

— Nada más oscuro y misterioso que eso. Tú ganas. —le dijo Bill. Riley compartía cosas de su vida muy vagamente y a él le había picado el bicho de querer saber más. Ella siempre era muy agradable, es decir, sarcástica, no era de las que sonreía y mostraba los dientes muy seguido, de hecho, nunca la había visto reír a carcajadas. Siempre era un tanto enigmática con sus cosas. Lo único que sabía era sobre su hermana fanática de Tokio Hotel, que tenía diecisiete años y que la comida era un tema complicado con ella. Oh, y su intento de suicidio también.

— Es mejor así, me abstengo de oír a mi madre y sus regaños o de cómo me cuenta la vida de otras personas solo para criticarlas, o de su obsesión con que mi padre la engaña con otra mujer. Es muy cansado escucharla. —movió el cigarrillo para botar la ceniza y volvió a llevárselo a la boca, contuvo el humo unos segundos antes de expulsarlo por la nariz—. Mi papá está muy ocupado trabajando como para venir a verme y mi hermana es una especie de descerebrada superficial que mucho menos traería su trasero por aquí. Lo único bueno es que una de las muchachas que hace el servicio en casa se encarga de traerme  las cosas que me gustan cada mes, como cigarrillos, desodorante, shampoo… cosas sin importancia.

Bill asintió un par de veces, se llevó el cigarrillo a la boca y pensó que probablemente si permitiera que lo visiten su madre, Gordon y Tom probablemente estarían allí cada semana haciéndolo sentir bien de todas las formas posibles, se sintió terriblemente egoísta, Riley estaba sola.

— No pongas cara de que sientes pena por mí, la odio. —le dijo ella y rodó los ojos para restarle importancia.

— ¿Hace cuánto estás aquí? —Bill pasó una de sus manos por su cabello oscuro, era realmente bueno saber que su cresta estaba creciendo, era un buen look para haberlo improvisado.

— En una semana serán… como ocho meses, me internaron en noviembre del año pasado. —Riley encogió sus piernas delgadas y guardó silencio un momento para darle una calada a su cigarro— Es la segunda vez. —Bill no quería verse sorprendido pero no sabía cómo disimularlo, ella tenía diecisiete y ya era su segunda vez internada. — Creo que no fui tan perseverante como ellos esperaban. De hecho fue mucho peor.

Riley volvió a quedarse callada y Bill no sabía si era correcto preguntar por más, las mierdas personales eran difíciles de compartir y, aunque él ya había compartido con ella lo que le había sucedido, eso no le daba derecho a querer escudriñar en la vida de otra persona, de hecho, era mucho más significativo si ella decidía hacerlo por sí misma.

— En casa cada quién estaba por su lado, sabes, mi papá trabaja mucho, él tiene una empresa, es muy importante, te sorprendería verlo, es alguien muy inteligente y astuto. Mi casa es muy grande, un sueño, de hecho, y mi madre siempre estaba ocupada en cualquier otra cosa que no seamos mi hermana y yo. —Riley había terminado su cigarrillo y volvió a encender otro—. Conozco muchos lugares y jamás me ha faltado nada, estoy agradecida por ello, no creas que no. Pero siempre me sentí muy sola. Tengo una hermana tres años mayor, pero se volvió muy imbécil con el pasar de los años, se unía con gente de la escuela para molestarme. Creo que por eso no tenía tantos amigos, supongo, me acostumbré a estar sola. —dejó salir un pequeño hilo de humo entre sus labios antes de continuar— Cuando cumplí catorce un chico me pidió ser su novia, sí a mí. —se señaló a sí misma y rodó los ojos de nuevo— A decir verdad él me gustaba, y me sorprendió que justo él quisiera que yo fuera su novia.

— Tal vez alguien leyó que escribías su nombre en tu cuaderno. —intentó bromear Bill.

Riley rió y asintió— A esa edad era muy, muy idiota, yo le creí, nunca había estado con nadie y quería saber cómo era, en el fondo yo no quería estar sola. Entonces empezamos a salir. Él se portaba bien conmigo algunas veces, sobretodo cuando nadie nos estaba viendo, cuando había gente de la escuela alrededor era un poco distante. Yo no le di importancia porque, vamos, era una idiota. Y pasaron seis meses, me terminó. —ella alzó las cejas y ladeó su rostro haciendo un gesto de obviedad— Me dijo que se había cansado y que le había empezado a gustar alguien más. Me fui directo a la mierda. —Bill había cogido ya otro cigarrillo y lo encendió mientras Riley continuaba hablando, pensaba que aun no había escuchado lo peor—. Después de unos días me di cuenta de que todo había sido una apuesta, mi propia hermana les había dado la información de que a mí me gustaba él, yo lo había escrito en un diario de mierda que tenía y ella lo leyó allí. Apostaron que él debía  estar seis meses conmigo para ganarse alguna estupidez con su grupo de amigos, dinero probablemente. Y obviamente jamás había dejado de estar con su novia de siempre, se veía con ella aún estando conmigo, después de que terminó conmigo se lucía con ella por toda la escuela y mucho más si es que yo estaba presente. Fue humillante.

— No puede ser, qué hijo de puta. —Bill estaba consternado, había dramas de esos en la escuela a la que él fue, pero jamás estuvo involucrado en nada de eso, era jodido que jugaran con sentimientos de otras personas.

— Un total hijo de puta. No podía quejarme con nadie, ni decírselo a nadie. Ni siquiera sé en donde estaba mi mamá en ese tiempo, en fin, me deprimí mucho. —ella movió el cigarrillo entre sus dedos dejando caer un poco de ceniza y miraba atentamente como esta caía sobre el césped— Empecé a dejar de comer… primero fueron las frituras, después el azúcar y así sucesivamente, tenía la idea de que mi peso era el impedimento para gustarle a alguien de verdad. Todo eso fue carcomiendo mi vida, hasta el punto en donde vivía obsesionada con la comida, contando calorías, vomitando, escondiendo mi almuerzo. —la cara de Bill era un poema, nunca había escuchado una historia de esas, usualmente la gente que le rodeaba no tenía ese tipo de temas tan complicados— Cuando se dieron cuenta de que estaba muy mal ya habían pasado varios meses… me internaron de emergencia porque tenía una insuficiencia cardíaca, pesaba treinta y cinco kilos, estaba en el límite. Me pusieron un tubo en el estómago para alimentarme, pasé muchos días en la clínica y, por supuesto, mi madre estaba muy preocupada de lo que podían decir sus amigas. Luego de eso me internaron aquí, me alteré mucho, no quería que me controlaran, me había acostumbrado a tener el control de mi cuerpo, de mi comida.

— Te estaban quitando el control.

— Sí, pero luego me di cuenta que podía fingir que me “recuperaba” —dijo, haciendo comillas con sus dedos— Yo sabía que podía volver a controlar todo cuando saliera, así que después de seis meses fui libre y volví a lo mismo, de hecho fue peor, empecé a hacerme cortes pequeños en los antebrazos, en los muslos… lloraba a diario, nunca había nadie en casa.

— Fue como recaer pero… mucho más profundo. —dijo Bill, dejó la colilla de su cigarro a un lado y vio a Riley sonreír asintiendo.

— Así fue como llegué a mi etapa suicida… bebí un montón de pastillas y me corté las muñecas, hice ambas cosas para no fallar, y aún así fracasé. Me llevaron otra vez a la clínica, de nuevo tenía bajo peso, treinta y ocho kilos, no era tan poco como la primera vez, así que después de toda esa travesía me internaron de nuevo aquí y probablemente mis padres dieron un montón de dinero para que me tengan un año o más. Ya no importa. —se encogió de hombros y sonrió de lado volviendo a ver a Bill.

— Entonces… —Bill aclaró su garganta después de haber digerido toda esa información— Si un día de estos me traen una tarta de frutas… no tendré con quién comerla —él sonrió y Riley le dio un empujón suave empezando a reír, usualmente no reía pero era bonito verlo al menos por ese instante. Bill había entendido las cosas que la hacían ser así de enigmática todo el tiempo, tan callada y pensativa a veces. Tenía mucha historia detrás de ella.

 

* * *

 

El ritmo en Nueva York se sentía muy rápido todo el tiempo, o tal vez era que Nikoletta se había despertado realmente tarde ese domingo, era casi el mediodía y había quedado con Tom en verse a la una de la tarde para almorzar. No se veían desde hacía una semana y ella realmente estaba entusiasmada por pasar un rato con él, charlar y comer algo bueno, en especial porque habían quedado de verse en el apartamento de Tom y aclaró que él mismo se iba a encargar de la comida.

Era un hombre muy agradable, pensaba ella, al inicio se veía tímido y un poco extraño pero en verdad era alguien con quien se podía hablar de muchas cosas, era bastante listo y sabía de todo un poco. Usualmente tenían charlas que iban desde experiencias personales hasta cosas del pasado y de historia, él sabía mucho de música y tenía muy buen gusto, Niko se había sentido a gusto con Tom, además de que le daba un poco tristeza que estuviera solo en una ciudad desconocida. No vio algo malintencionado en mantener contacto con él, de hecho desde que se conocieron, empezaron a frecuentarse por lo menos una o dos veces por semana. Ella no buscaba nada más, creía firmemente en la amistad entre un hombre y una mujer.

Estaba vestida con ropa sencilla, jeans claros ajustados desde la cintura hasta los tobillos y una camiseta corta con algún logo extraño en ella, tenía el cabello suelto y casi nada de maquillaje en el rostro. Tocó el timbre del apartamento un par de veces hasta que abrieron.

— Tú debes ser Bill. —dijo con una sonrisa, tuvo que sujetar fuerte la caja del pequeño pastel que traía entre sus manos, se había sorprendido.


End file.
